Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards
by SimonSays1292
Summary: When teenage wizard Harry Potter runs into danger, his path crosses with none other than Darren Shan, the Vampire Prince, and together, the Order of the Phoenix and the Vampires fight against the Death Eaters and the Vampaneze.
1. Prologue

**This story is a crossover of both Harry Potter and Cirque Du Freak. I am writing this story in Harry's point of view as will become apparant when you read on... PLEASE write reviews on how you liked the story. If there are any mistakes i make or any improvements i can make please tell me. Please, if there is anything negative you have to say, say it but please ONLY use constructive critisism. I'll take in constructive critisism but not any rude comments. If you have anything rude to say please just don't say it. Anyway, read on and i'll update as often as I can.**

**And also, i'd like to point out that this story takes place towards the end of both Harry Potter and Cirque Du Freak. But the only differences from my story and the books are that the deaths that happen in the book don't happen in my story. For example: like for Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Creplsey dies in the Cavern of Retribution and it's only AFTER he dies that we find out Steve is the Vampaneze Lord, but in this story Mr. Crepsley is alive AND we know that Steve is the Vampaneze Lord. So basically, everything that happened in the Cavern of Retribution happened, only Mr. Creplsey doesn't die. And for Harry Potter, even though it takes place at the end of the story, Sirius is still alive and so is Dumbledore. The onle people that are dead are Harry's parents and Cedric. The events that happen in both books still have happened in my story, the only difference is that those important characters aren't dead. So anyway, enjoy my story.**

-----In the whistle of the night, teenage wizard Harry Potter, and his 2 friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, walked the streets. They all knew that Death Eaters were after them, so they all had their eyes over their shoulder, all with their wands at the ready.

"Do you really think that the Death Eaters know where we are and are gonna attack us in the middle of nowhere?" asked Ron.

"Yes, they could," responded Hermione. "Don't underestimate their powers, Ron. We need to be extremely cautious. "

"She's right, Ron," said Harry. "We have to be careful. Especially you Hermione. They are not after Ron or me. They are trying to round up all the muggles in the wizarding world that they can. We need to be alert just in case they try…"

But the rest of what Harry said died out when people jumped from outside the bushes and shot curses at them.

"_Protego_!" yelled Hermione as a shield appeared in between her and the Death Eaters.

"Hermione get over here!" yelled Harry. Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron and they all started running away.

They didn't get far when someone from behind them yelled, "_Incarcerous_!"

Harry saw Hermione fall. Then when he looked down, he saw that she was bound in ropes. Harry tried undoing the ropes but there was no hope. The Death Eater that attacked Hermione shot a curse that flew Harry way back. When Harry got up again he saw who the Death Eater was: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry shot a stunning spell that missed Bellatrix but hit some other Death Eater behind her.

Bellatrix just bursted out laughing, "HAHA! Potter… I _would _try hurting you now, but I am only here for the Mud-Blood Granger. So say good bye to your little girl friend… hahahaha!" Bellatrix kept laughing as she grabbed Hermione and disapparated.

The other Death Eaters sent curses at Harry and Ron. They both sent curses back at them. Harry grabbed Ron and stunned 2 Death Eaters walking towards them. There was only one more Death Eater left but he dodged Harry's stunning spell and sent one of his own that hit Harry right in the face.

Harry fell down, unconscious. The Death Eater disarmed Ron, grabbed him, and disapparated leaving Harry lying on the streets…

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Darren Shan

Harry woke up with a tingling sensation in his leg. He opened his eyes and saw that someone had their mouth on top of his leg. And what was more, they were drinking his blood. Without hesitation Harry grabbed his wand and stunned the creature drinking his blood. The creature got up, apparently very angry. Harry jumped up and yelled, "Incarcerous!" Ropes flew out and tied up the creature from head to toe.

Harry ran to the creature. "Who are you and why were you drinking my blood?" he asked.

And to Harry's disbelief, the creature broke the through the ropes with his bare hands and ran at Harry. Harry sent another stunning spell at it and the creature flew back.

"I'm gonna ask you again!" said Harry. "Who are you and why were you…" but before Harry could finish his sentence, the creature jumped on Harry and with one punch, broke Harry's nose. This creature was so strong he would be great at a boxing match.

Harry didn't want to torture this creature, but he had no choice. With all the power he had, Harry pointed his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

The creature fell back twisting in pain. "Stop!" it said. Harry realized it wasn't an animal, so he stopped the curse, but he still had his wand on the creature.

The creature got up and Harry realized it was a person, not just a person, a teenager. This kid could even be Harry's age. So how was he so strong?

"Why," asked the creature. "were you doing that to me? And how were you able to? You just pointed at me with a stick!"

"Tell me who you are and where you got your strength," said Harry. "and I'll tell you who I am."

"I'm… I'm a vampire," said the creature. "I have extra strength that you humans don't have; so does the rest of my kind, but don't get the wrong idea of me. I know that you ordinary humans would want to drive a stake through my heart, but I'm not bad.

"You were drinking my blood," said Harry, just now aware that his leg and nose were bleeding. He pointed his wand at his leg then at his nose and muttered a spell and they both healed.

"Yeah I know," said the vampire "I have to drink blood to live. But I'm not a killer. I wasn't gonna kill you. If you hadn't woken up, I would have healed your cut and leave you be until you woke up."

"And how do I know that you're not lying?" asked Harry.

"You don't. But trust me. I'm not," responded the vampire.

Harry then had an idea. He didn't know if it would work but it was his only shot. He pointed his wand at the vampire and yelled, "Legilimens!"

All of a sudden, Harry was in the vampire's mind. Harry saw a wild kid who looked like he got in trouble a lot. He saw the wild kid jump on the kid vampire and say, "Take that back!"

The scene changed and Harry saw a weird, scar-faced guy with an orange crop of hair. He heard the kid vampire say, "I don't care what you say. I'm not an animal! I'm never gonna drink blood! Ever! I don't care if I die!"

"You're a fool," said the scar faced guy. "But fine, I try helping but it doesn't work. On your face is it. If you want to die so be it.

The scene changed again and Harry was inside a mountain, and the kid vampire was with the same scar faced guy. They both were in front of a whole audience of ugly people but they were talking to some people sitting on thrones. It looked as though they were being addressed by some kings.

"I got an idea!" said this weird guy with a lot of black make-up who was sitting on a throne. "Let's set a challenge for the boy."

The scene changed again and the kid vampire, the scar-faced guy, this other person who was with them who dressed in animal hides and who looked like his skin was burned, and this very ugly creature in a hood were fighting some purple-skinned people. Harry was sure he heard some words that he didn't understand "Vampaneze".

The scene changed once again, and the kid vampire was drinking blood out of someone else, but he didn't kill him. He finished, closed up the wound, and ran away. It looked for a minute that he had disapparated, but he was just running very fast.

Again the scene changed and he was talking to someone saying how vampires are against killing of humans and never kill when they drink blood.

And with that, Harry pulled the curse off of the vampire and was back in reality. The vampire was sweating very fiercely and Harry actually knew how he felt since he was in his position not too long ago with Snape.

"So you were telling the truth," said Harry. "Just had to make sure."

The vampire was flabbergasted. "How did you do that?!" he asked. He was still sweating and he spoke in stutters. "You pointed your stick at me and all of a sudden I was relieving past memories… but how?"

"It's called Legilimency," said Harry. "It basically means the power to read minds."

"Read minds?" asked the vampire.

"Yeah, and if you haven't guessed by now, I'm not a normal human, I'm a wizard.

"A wizard?" asked the vampire. "but that's impossible. Wizards don't exist"

"And I thought vampires don't exist?" said Harry. He only said that to convince him, but in reality, Harry knew vampires existed. He heard Hermione tell him about them.

"Touché," said the vampire and he started laughing. "I'm Darren Shan."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said as he shook Darren's hand.

"So," said Darren. "Is that like a super magical wand like in the movies?"

"Haha no." said Harry. "The movies over exaggerates wizards. This is just a normal phoenix feathered wand."

"That's cool," said Darren in awe. "Vampires are also exaggerated in movies."

Darren started telling Harry everything about vampires. They don't have fangs. They don't have to be invited in a house before they enter. They do drink blood, but only small amounts. They don't live forever; just longer than normal people. They don't have a reflection; something about bouncing atoms. They can't go out by sunlight because sunlight can kill them.

"But not for me," Darren said. "I'm only a half-vampire so sunlight doesn't affect me"

They also don't kill the innocent. He also started telling Harry about some weird creatures called the "Vampaneze" who the vampires are in war with now. Apparently, they are just like vampires, but only 1 difference, they DO kill when they drink blood.

"I also forgot to tell to, I'm a prince, a leader of the vampire clan."

"A prince?" asked Harry. "How?

"Long story," said Darren. "I'm also a hunter for the Lord of the Vampaneze. If you don't know, he is the leader of the Vampaneze. According to Desmond Tiny, (a meddler, who can travel through time whose name if you shortened it is "destiny",) he is destined to lead the Vampaneze to win the war against the vampires and kill every vampire on the face of the earth. But if I, or the 2 other hunters, kill him before he becomes fully blooded, then the vampires will win the war."

Harry sucked in all this information and tried to understand it. This Lord of the Vampaneze sounded kind of like Voldemort, and the rest of the Vampaneze sounded like the Death Eaters.

"I know it's confusing," said Darren. "I don't even know why I told you. But you're not human either so…

"I am so human!" said Harry. "I'm just not a muggle."

"You're not a what?"

"A non-magic person," said Harry. "Basically a normal human to you."

Darren stared at Harry in awe again. Harry decided to tell Darren about wizards. How they have to go to school to learn magic, how magic isn't as easy as just waving a wand and muttering a few words, and how it takes years of study to be a really good wizard. He also told him about the greatest wizard of them all, Albus Dumbledore who, Voldemort himself, fears.

Harry then told Darren about the wizarding war that's going on. He told him about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He even told Darren about the scar on his forehead and how, in the wizarding world, he's famous since he is the only wizard to survive the killing curse.

"That's the reason you found me asleep. 2 of my friends, Ron and Hermione, were with me and we were fighting some Death Eaters but one of them knocked me out and it looks like they kidnapped my 2 friends." And at this statement, Harry started worrying. What did they do with Ron and Hermione?

Darren started looking suspicious. "How do I know you're really a wizard, and not just a liar?"

Harry pointed his wand at Darren and yelled, "Impedimente!" and Darren flew back. Harry then pointed his wand at a nearby stick and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and the stick floated in the air right in front of Darren's eyes.

"Any more questions?" asked Harry.

"No"

Harry helped Darren up and they both started laughing.

"C'mon Harry," said Darren "I want you to meet Mr. Crepsley. He's another vampire. He's also the 2nd hunter. He's probably wondering where I am anyway."

"Mr. Crepsley?" asked Harry. "Is he the guy in your memories with the scar and the orange crop of hair?"

"Haha! Yeah!" said Darren. "C'mon Harry I want you to meet him."

Harry was hesitant. He wanted to get out of there and try and find Ron and Hermione, but he had no idea where he was or where they could be. Maybe Darren and this Crepsley guy would be able to point him in the right direction. Or, maybe even in the long run, they could help him rescue them. So he decided to follow Darren and see what fate has in store for him…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Mr Crepsley

Harry walked with Darren for a couple miles until they stopped at a dark cave. Darren looked at Harry then gestured for them to go inside the cave.

"Uh, no…" said Harry. He was not going to go inside a dark cave where he wouldn't be able to see a thing and be an easy target for enemies.

"Don't worry." Darren chuckled. "Me and Mr. Crepsley have been camping out here for weeks and it's completely safe."

Harry was still not 100% convinced, so he drew out his wand and had it at the ready just in case anything out of the ordinary happened.

Harry entered the cave with Darren, but Harry was going extra slow and keeping his eye on all his blind spots. As though coming out of nowhere, someone jumped on Harry and pushed him down to the ground and was holding him there. Harry saw the attacker grab a knife and he was about to stab him with it when Harry heard Darren yelling.

"Mr. Crepsley, no!" he yelled. Harry saw Darren attempt pull the attacker off of him. "Mr. Crepsley! He's not an enemy! He's with me, I just met up with him and I was bringing him with me to meet you."

"He has a weapon with him!" yelled the attacker called Mr. Crepsley. "Look! He has this long stick and he is going to kill us with it!"

"No!" yelled Darren. "He only has his wand with him for extra precaution. Trust me, he's not an enemy."

Mr. Crepsley calmed down a bit after that. It looked like he half-believed Darren, but he still didn't get off of Harry.

_"Mr. Crepsley should meet Mad-Eye Moody,"_ thought Harry, "_they would be great friends."_

"A wand?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "Like a wand for a witch? Darren, witches do not exist! This guy is lying and he is going to try killing us when we are not looking."

"Mr. Crepsley," said Darren in response. "Stop worrying. He can prove it. Just let him up."

Mr. Crepsley looked from Darren to Harry. He got off Harry but still had his eyes on him and his knife with him ready to commence battle.

Harry slowly got up with his wand at the ready. He didn't think it was a smart idea to attack him as a joke to prove that he's a wizard as he had done before to Darren, so he pointed his wand at a rock and said, "Wingardium Leviosa". The rock rose in mid air right in front of Mr. Crepsley's eyes. Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened at this. Harry slowly moved his wand and gently let the rock down.

Then in a flash, Harry yelled, "Reducto!" The rock shattered in a second. But then a second later Harry yelled, "Reparo!" The rock slowly fixed itself by magical means. Harry stared at Mr. Crepsley's eyes without saying anything. There was no need for words.

Darren looked at Mr. Crepsley with a bright smile.

"See," he said. "Harry's a wizard, just as we're vampires. Just listen to his story and I'm sure you'll warm up to him."

Ignoring Darren and Harry, Mr. Crepsley walked off further into the cave. Darren then signaled for himself and Harry to follow. Harry kept going deep into the cave until it was pitch black. Harry had no idea where he was going, but then Darren grabbed him and pulled him into another area which had some dim lights on. They weren't bright, but they were bright enough to see other people. Harry saw Mr. Crepsley lying on the stone rock floor. Now that Harry could see him clearer, he saw some of his appearances that he couldn't see before. Mr. Crepsley looked just as Harry saw him in Darren's memory. He had a thick orange crop of hair and a huge scar across his face, (probably the cause of a big fight; this Creplsey guy didn't look like a guy to mess with). Harry also saw something he didn't see in the memory. Mr. Crepsley's skin was very pale (probably due to the fact that he never goes out into the sun).

Harry walked over to Mr. Crepsley and started talking. "Um, hi. My name is Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand for Mr. Crepsley to shake, but Mr. Crepsley just ignored it.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Well, I know you don't believe me, but I actually am a wizard. I woke up before and Darren was drinking my blood. I thought he was an enemy at first but I trust him now."

Mr. Crepsley still ignored Harry.

"Mr. Crepsley, just listen to him!" said Darren. "He has some stuff…"

"Shut up, Darren!" yelled Mr. Crepsley. "Just because I am not talking does not mean I am not listening."

Mr. Crepsley stared at Harry awkwardly.

"So," he said sternly. "You are a wizard. Well, do not let me keep you. Go do your witchcraft stuff and wave your wand and do spells with your other human friends."

Mr. Crepsley looked like he was about to smile but became serious before he could.

"Mr. Crepsley!" yelled Darren. "Just listen to what he has to say. It's very interesting. Go on Harry."

Without any interruptions, Harry started telling Mr. Crepsley everything about wizards, well, at least everything that he told Darren. He told him what wizards are like and everything wizards can do. He then started telling Mr. Crepsley about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. When he was done, Mr. Crepsley stared at him very seriously.

Darren looked at Mr. Crepsley when Harry was done. "I also told Harry about the Vampaneze and the war we're in. I told him how I'm a prince and how you and me are 2 of the 3 hunters."

"What!" yelled Mr. Crepsley in disbelief. "You told him! Have you lost your mind?"

"It's okay," said Darren. "We can trust him. He is also in a war. Him and his wizards are in war with those Dead Weeners or Dead Eepers, whatever their called. ("Death Eaters", whispered Harry quietly.) I was even thinking, Harry can do magic. Maybe, with his magic, he can help us fight the Vampaneze?"

Both Harry and Mr. Crepsley stared questionly at Darren; each for the same thing, but each for different reasons.

"Well," Mr. Crepsley said. "You are not a Vampaneze; otherwise I would have killed you on the spot. I smelled your blood from far away. Your blood smells just like normal human blood and I am pretty sure you are not a vampet. So…"

It looked as though Mr. Crepsley finally warmed up to Harry. Mr. Crepsley offered something for Harry to eat, but he turned it down.

"Actually," said Harry. "I am in a hurry. I don't mean to offend you, but I really didn't wanna come in the first place. The only reason I ran into Darren is because I was fighting some Death Eaters a few miles away and they kidnapped my 2 friends and knocked me out. I have no idea where I am or where they could be. I came because maybe… maybe you 2 can help me find them, or at least, point me in the right direction, because I don't know where I am."

Mr. Crepsley stared awkwardly at Harry. There was silence for a little bit, but then Darren broke it.

"Sure, we'll help you" said Darren. Mr. Crepsley moved his awkward stare and stared at Darren instead. "I'll make you a deal. We'll help you find your friends if you help us fight some Vampaneze with your spectacular magic."

Harry quickly took this deal. Darren looked happy at this, but Mr. Crepsley just looked as grim as he always is. _It's like he never smiles in his life_, Harry thought.

Harry, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley decided to relax for a few hours and talk strategy, then go search for Ron and Hermione in the morning. And Harry helping fight the Vampaneze in return would be a small price to pay. Honestly, these Vampaneze only use swords and knives and stuff; they can't use magic like Harry. How hard could fighting these people be?

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Vampires fighting Death Eaters

Harry, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley departed the next night, (Harry wanted to leave in the morning but Mr. Crepsley refused due to the fact that he'll die if exposed to the sun for many hours.).

"Okay," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione will be somewhere in the wizarding world. I say we should apparate to either Malfoy Manor or Azkaban because those are the two most logical places that they'd be."

Both Darren and Mr. Crepsley stared at Darren with the outmost confusion. Apparently they had not comprehended at all the words, "apparate", "Malfoy Manor", and "Azkaban".

"Let me rephrase," said Harry laughing in response to their faces. " 'I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione are somewhere in the wizarding world. I say we should 'teleport' to 'the house of one of the enemies' or to 'the wizard prison' because those are the most logical places they'd be.' "

"I have a better idea, Potter" said Mr. Crepsley sounding a lot like Snape. "Instead of doing your insane magic, (which by the way is creeping me out), how about we go to "The Forest of Dean"? I have a feeling that is where your friends are right now."

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry

"Because," said Mr. Crepsley. "My good friend, Vancha March, sent me a telepathic message saying they were there. And in case you are wondering, I did a little hippy-dippy business to make things go quicker. When you gave me the descriptions of your friends before, I sent a telepathic message of the descriptions to another vampire so he could go looking for them. He found them within an hour. But they were heavily guarded and he had to flit out of there before getting captured."

"But why haven't you said anything since now?" asked Darren, speaking for the first time since they left the cave.

"Did not feel there was any need to."

And that was all he said on the subject. Harry felt a rush of excitement and happiness because he now knew where Ron and Hermione were. Harry summoned both Mr. Crepsley and Darren forward and told them to hold onto him tightly so he can disapparate to the Forest of Dean.

"Wait," Mr. Crepsley said softly, but with a great power to his voice. "How about we just flit? It is a lot faster and it would be a lot more comfortable then teleporting."

Darren rolled his eyes. He was about to argue with him, but as he opened his mouth, Harry cut him off and said, "Mr. Crepsley, it's not a big deal. I know it's frightening if you haven't done it before, but this is a lot faster than running at superfast speed. If we flit, we would get there within a couple hours, but if we disapparate, we'll get there within a couple seconds. Time's a factor."

"If the God of the Vampires wanted Darren and me to teleport," murmured Mr. Crepsley. "Then they would have given us magic abilities, but they did not!"

However, instead of arguing, he ended the subject himself. He grabbed on tightly to Harry's right shoulder; as a matter a fact, so tight that Harry felt his arm go numb. Darren then grabbed tightly to Harry's other shoulder and Harry thought clearly of the Forest of Dean. The odd sensation of the ground leaving him and of being squeezed through a rubber tube came to Harry. He was unable to breathe, but after a few seconds everything stopped. Harry found himself in different surroundings. It looked as though he was inside a dark forest. Next to him on both sides were Darren and Mr. Crepsley, each cradled to their knees as if they were babies.

"How… what… just… came… we…how?" Darren spoke in stutters and Mr. Crepsley didn't speak at all.

"Yeah," said Harry. "The sensation does take some getting used to.

Both Mr. Crepsley and Darren looked at him shockingly but said no more on the subject. They were now in the Forest of Dean. All they had to do now was find Ron and Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley spent nearly an hour searching the forest. Harry didn't want to be seen so he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over the three of them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Mr. Crepsley "Does that cloak really make you invisible?"

"Look and see." said Harry. Harry threw the cloak over himself first and saw Mr. Crepsley and Darren's eyes widen as Harry vanished. After a few seconds, Harry pulled it off himself.

"Wow!" said Mr. Crepsley sounding very impressed. "If we have that against the Vampaneze we can be unstoppable!"

Harry threw the cloak over the three of them and they vanished on the spot. After an hour, Harry started getting worried and was getting ready to give up hope when he heard voices from afar.

"I think that might be them," said Harry.

All three of them walked for what seemed like miles until they stopped at a circle of people crowding a tree. Harry found a gap in the circle and saw two people tied to the tree; Ron and Hermione.

Ron was on one side of the tree with his arms at his sides and ropes binding him to the tree. He looked like he was sleeping. On the other side of the tree was a very awake and frightened Hermione with her arms tied together and hanging over a branch and her mouth taped shut. They both had bruises all over them and blood gaping all around their face. The Death Eaters surrounding them were laughing as they tortured them both. Hermione was mumbling through her tape and tears were pouring from her face.

"Oh my god!" whispered a very frightened Darren.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "But that's not the worst of it. If we get caught trying to rescue them we can have a lot worse done to us."

"How are we going to rescue them, Potter?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "If these people are the bad ones and they can do magic like you, how are we going to defeat them if it is like 15 to 1?"

"As long as we are under the invisibility cloak they won't know we're here." Harry said though he was very worried. "But once we try rescuing them, they'll know someone invisible is there and they will start shooting curses at us so we'll only have a split second time."

"A split second time is all we need," said Mr. Crepsley "Here's the plan. I will go and make some ruckus a few miles away. The 'Dead Eapers' are going to go and see what it is. While they are gone, you and Darren attack the ones that are remaining and untie your friends. Once you untie them, abborate (or whatever it is called) back to the cave."

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"Do not worry about me. Just do it. I can flit so I will give you a half hour time, then I will go back to the cave. If you are not there by the time I go back, I am calling all the other vampires to help me rescue Darren and only Darren. I do not have time to waste myself on wizards if Darren is in trouble."

Darren looked flabbergasted. "Mr. Crepsley! We made a deal with Harry. We are going to…"

Harry cut him off. "It's okay. It's the best plan we've got. Let's do it."

All three of them hid behind a tree. Mr. Crepsley took the cloak off himself and started walking away. Harry looked from the Death Eaters back to Mr. Crepsley, but by the time he looked back, Mr. Crepsley wasn't there.

A couple minutes went by in utter silence except for the voices of the Death Eaters. Then, out of nowhere, Harry heard for afar a tree falling and a lot of bangs and smashes. The Death Eaters looked confused.

"What's that?" asked a masked figure.

"I dunno," said another masked person. "Let's go see."

Many of the Death Eaters walked off but there were still about 5 of them guarding Ron and Hermione.

Harry sent silent stunning spells at three of the Death Eaters and they laid spread eagle on the ground. The other two noticed it and yelled out and each sent a stunning spell of their own at the invisible Harry and Darren.

Before they could move, the spell hit them. They fell back and the invisibility cloak fell off of them.

"It's Potter! He's under an invisibility cloak" yelled one of the Death Eaters. "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light barely missed Harry's head. Darren threw a knife that punctured a Death Eater's arm. The Death Eater was about to shout a curse again when Harry pulled Darren behind a tree.

"What are we gonna do?" yelled Darren.

"Just stay here and don't move!" yelled Harry. Harry moved from behind the tree and shouted "Bombara!" at a tree near the Death Eaters. The tree exploded and the Death Eaters flew back. One of them fell unconscious, but the other jumped up and yelled "Incendio!" and the tree in front of Darren.

The tree burst on fire and so did Darren.

"No!" yelled Harry. Harry pointed his wand at Darren and yelled "Aguimenti!"

Water sprayed on Darren and the fire on him went out; but he was badly burnt and he fell on the ground whimpering.

The second Harry used to help Darren was all the Death Eater needed. He sent a spell that hit Harry and he flew back. The Death Eater ran to Darren and grabbed him. Harry jumped up and yelled "Stupefy!"

The jet of red light hit the Death Eater right in the face. The Death Eater fell down spread eagled. Harry ran to Darren and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Hurt..." Darren said. "Burnt…"

"It's okay. Let me help you up".

"No! Go and untie your friends."

Shock fell over Harry. For the first time since he first met Darren, he had totally forgotten about Ron and Hermione. He ran to the tree where they were tied up. Harry went to Hermione first and untied her, then he went to the unconscious Ron and untied him.

"Oh Harry thank goodness you're here!" said Hermione as she hugged Harry. "We thought we were gonna be killed."

"It isn't the first time we've all thought that," said Harry smiling. "C'mon, Hermione. We need to get out of here before the other Death Eaters arrive."

But as Harry said that, he felt a spell hit him and he flew back with Hermione holding him. Hermione ran to one of the unconscious Death Eaters and grabbed 2 wands.

Harry and Hermione each sent stunning spells at the Death Eaters arriving.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry. "We need to get out of here! Grab Ron!"

Harry yelled "Protego" and a shield appeared between him and the Death Eaters. Harry ran to Darren.

"Darren!" he yelled. "You have to get up. More Death Eaters are arriving and we don't have a lot of time."

Darren, painfully, forced himself to get up and he followed Harry to where Hermione and Ron were.

"Harry?" asked Hermione who was pointed at the burnt Darren. "Who's that?

Harry ignored her and told her to grab onto him. She grabbed him with her right hand as her left hand was holding Ron. Harry grabbed on Darren and just as the Death Eaters broke through the barrior and sent curses at them, Harry felt the sensation being squeezed through a rubber tube. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Darren finally disapparated away from the forest, away from Mr. Crepsley (wherever he was), and away from the Death Eaters themselves…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Curing Wounds

The next thing Harry knew he was right outside the cave that he, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley had camped in the night before. Hermione let go of Harry and started to tend to Ron as Harry started to tend to Darren.

"Accio Dittany!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at Hermione's bag. A small bottle of Dittany flew to Harry. Harry then replicated it 4 times, and took all the bottles (except 1 which he gave to Hermione to use on Ron) and poured it all on Darren's burnt skin. The skin, then, started to heal and Darren was finally able to get up.

"Wow… um…" said Darren who was thinking what to say. "…thanks Harry. I'm a vampire so I am used to quick thinking, but when we were in the forest and they were shooting curses at us, well, my mind went blank. But of course, you were incredible…"

"Yeah," responded Harry "but I should be the one saying thanks, you helped me rescue my friends."

They both smiled at that, but then Harry's attention turned to Hermione, who was magically curing Ron's cuts and bruises.

"Hermione," said Harry. "You need to save some Dittany for yourself. You have cuts all over your face."

"I'm fine, Harry!" replied Hermione. "But Ron isn't. He… Look, Harry! He's waking up!"

Ron slowly woke up sounding very achy. He tried getting up but Hermione pushed him back down.

"Ron," she said. "just relax, don't try getting up. I got you"

"Erm…Ion…ee" Ron said. "wha…"

But then Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Darren.

"Who's…that?" he asked pointing at Darren

Hermione also looked over Harry's shoulder and flinched as she saw Darren

"Don't worry you two," said Harry. "He's on our side. He helped me rescue you guys. He is a…"

Harry then looked apologetically towards Darren and asked, "Can I tell them?"

"Sure"

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"He's a vampire".

Both Ron and Hermione were startled at this and they both jumped up, though Ron fell back down when he did and Hermione had to help him up.

"Don't worry!" said Harry gesturing towards the cave. "Let's just go into the cave and relax. You don't need to be scared, we were just here before and it is perfectly safe."

Out of the blue, a figure appeared as if he had apparated, only the figure had another figure on top of him, and as Harry looked at them, he knew who they were: Mr. Crepsley and a Death Eater who Harry knew was named Dolohov.

Dolohov pointed his wand at Mr. Crepsley and yelled, "Crucio!"

Mr. Crepsley rose into the air, screaming and slithering in pain. Harry took out his wand, and at the same time, so did Hermione. They each pointed their wand at Dolohov and yelled two different curses.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

The 2 curses hit Dolohov and he flew back and fell down, unconscious.

Mr. Crepsley dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Both Harry and Darren ran to him while Ron and Hermione stayed back.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren.

"I have been better," replied Mr. Crepsley. "But you guys are safe; that's all that matters. And I also see that you rescued Hon and Remione or whatever their names are. Our mission was a success."

"But what are we going to do with this guy?" asked Mr. Crepsley pointing at Dolohov. "Should we kill him?"

"No," replied Harry malevolently. "We're not murderers. (Both Mr. Crepsley and Darren coughed awkwardly.) We'll just do a memory charm so he won't remember where we are. Then we'll drag him off somewhere."

It was clear to Harry that Mr. Crepsley didn't think much of that plan, but he didn't say anything. Harry walked to Dolohov and pointed his wand at his head.

"Obliviate!"

There was a flash of light and Dolohov stirred a bit but did nothing else. Harry grabbed the unconscious Dolohov and was getting ready to disapparate when Mr. Crepsley walked to Harry.

"Harry," he said. "Look, Darren and I have gone a while without drinking blood and we are starting to feel the effects so..."

It was clear to Harry what he wanted to do. Harry wasn't too keen for Mr. Crepsley to do this, but he knew that they weren't going to kill Dolohov when they drank from him, and he and Darren just helped him save his friends' lives; so he wasn't going to deny them this 'treat'.

Harry gestured Mr. Crepsley and Darren forward and they both started drinking blood from Dolohov's leg. When they were done, they licked the cut on his leg and it healed miraculously.

Harry, then, walked to Dolohov, grabbed him, and disapparated somewhere in the wizarding world and laid Dolohov on the ground hoping at least that someone would find him; he then apparated back to the cave.

Harry said the he took care of Dolohov, so Mr. Crepsley and Darren both walked into the cave and vanished from view.

Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"It's okay you two. Yes, they are both vampires," he said pointing towards the cave. "but they are on our side. Let's go into the cave so I can explain it thoroughly."

As to that, Ron and Hermione both followed Harry, though hesitantly, into the cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Crepsley and Darren spent the next few hours explaining to Ron and Hermione everything about vampires that they had told Harry; their lifestyle, the Vampaneze, the war… all of it.

Ron and Hermione looked lost for words.

"But," said Hermione in shock. "These Vampaneze actually think it's all right to kill people? They don't see anything wrong with it?"

"Nope," said Darren. "They think it dishonorable to drink for a person and not kill it. We are at war with them and we have to kill the Vampaneze Lord if we are to come out victorious."

Hermione looked shocked. She started rubbing her cheek and jumped painfully as she accidently touched one of her cuts.

"Here," said Mr. Crepsley. "Let me help you with that."

Mr. Crepsley leaned towards Hermione, spit in his hands, and rubbed the spit on all over Hermione's face. She looked disgusted at this, and, from a few feet away, Ron looked as though he was going to attack him.

Mr. Crepsley stepped back and within seconds, the cuts and bruises on Hermione's face healed. Hermione touched her face and, if possible, looked even more shocked then before.

"Okay now look," said Mr. Crepsley casually as if nothing had happened. "Darren and I have fulfilled our part of the deal: we helped you rescue your friends. Now it is your turn to fulfill your part."

"Sure!" replied Harry quickly. "It's the least we can do after you helped us fight the Death Eaters."

"Wait, Harry!" yelled Hermione. "Are you sure we should do this? These Vampaneze seem really dangerous…"

"And so are the Death Eaters, Hermione," said Harry. "And as you saw, Mr. Crepsley and Darren helped us fight them; so the least we can do is pay them back. Anyway, you don't need to worry, Hermione. I don't think they will be much a match. They can't do magic, but we can. I think we'll destroy them and…

"Harry," interrupted Mr. Crepsley. "You are being too optimistic. You cannot think these things. If you do then the Vampaneze are going to have the upper hand and they will win. Yes, you are right when you say that you can do magic and they cannot, but you are also forgetting that they can run with super quick speed and you cannot. They also have extra strength and you do not. Those things are vital in a battle."

"He's right, Harry," projected Darren. "Remember what I did to you when we first met and I thought you were the enemy?"

Harry thought back and thoroughly remembered a figure jumping on him and breaking his nose so quick that he didn't have time to shoot a curse.

"And bear in mind," continued Darren. "I'm only a half-vampire. The Vampaneze that we will be facing are full blooded Vampaneze who have double the strength and double the speed that I do."

Harry thought about this a moment. It was all true what Mr. Crepsley and Darren said, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I don't care," replied Harry. "But as you said I won't be overly optimistic and I won't kill them. You 2 will do the fighting and Hermione, Ron, and I will just be an aid with the magic. So how are we gonna find them?"

"They can be anywhere in the world," said Darren. "We just have to find evidence of their presence in a certain area."

"And how do we find that?" asked Ron

"Well you wizards aren't as good as we are, no offense," said Darren. "But the evidence we find is usually really small evidence that normal humans wouldn't realize. For example, the stench of Vampaneze blood in a certain area, and the biggest evidence of them all: dead bodies."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned a shade of pink.

"I know that kind of racks your nerves," said Darren. "but that's how it is done. Since the war has started, Vampaneze have been feeding regularly and when they feed, they kill; so more humans have been dying. Basically, when we find a lot of humans being drained of their blood in a certain area, we know that a group of Vampaneze is stationed there, so we go and try to stop them. So that's what we will have to do."

"We can't do that, Darren!" said Mr. Crepsley. "Our mission is to find Steve Leopard! We can't be distracted!"

"Steve Leopard?" asked Harry

"He's the Vampaneze Lord," replied Darren. "He actually also used to be my friend, but he hates me now. He's the person we have to kill if we are to win the war."

"And kill him we must," projected Mr. Crepsley. "We can't get distracted."

"We have no idea where he is!" Darren yelled. "The only way for us to find him is for us to get involved with other Vampaneze."

"Well first things first" said Ron speaking out of nowhere. "Let's get out of this cave. It smells like bogies in here."

"Oh…sorry" whispered Mr. Crepsley awkwardly. "That's probably me… I don't shower that often. But anyway, I think your right. We should get out."

Mr. Crepsley, Darren, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood up and walked in the direction out of the cave. When they left the cave, not even a moment went by when there was a large scream. Harry turned around and Hermione was being held hostage by a man with purple skin and red hair: a Vampaneze. The man had a knife held to her throat.

"Drop your weapons!" yelled the Vampaneze. "Now!"

Mr. Crepsley and Darren did so, but Harry and Ron didn't have any weapons to drop so they stood still.

"You too!" yelled the Vampaneze pointing at Harry and Ron. "Drop your weapons or I will kill this human I am holding!"

"We don't have any weapons!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time. "We are human too!"

"A likely story," yelled the Vampaneze still holding Hermione. "I know you 2 are human by your smell, but the gods be damned that you are unarmed!"

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do. The Vampaneze was about to kill Hermione and they couldn't do anything. From behind the Vampaneze who was holding Hermione, two more Vampaneze stepped out, each holding swords and knives.

"You guys do not stand a chance!" yelled one of the Vampaneze holding the swords. "Do as we say or we will kill you all."

"Yes we do stand a chance!" yelled the unarmed Mr. Crepsley. "You think we will stand here waiting for you guys to kill us? No! If we die, it will be from fighting you. For example…"

From behind his pants pocket, Mr. Crepsley grabbed a knife and swiftly threw it at one of the Vampaneze holding the swords. It flew and went right threw his chest. He stammered and collapsed spread eagle on the ground as blood spurted out of him: he was dead. The other 2 Vampaneze both screamed. It seemed that the one holding Hermione was about to cut her throat in revenge. However, before he could do it, Ron took out his wand and pointed it at his face.

"Stupefy!"

The jet of red light hit the Vampaneze directly on his face. He fell back unconscious. The only other Vampaneze standing was lost for words as he saw Ron do the magic. Before Ron could mutter another spell, he jumped onto Ron and stabbed him directly in the chest. Blood poured out of Ron's chest as his face was in shock. The Vampaneze was about to throw another fatal stab, but before he could, Darren rammed into him. The Vampaneze had been expecting this, so he grabbed the knife that he was going to stab Ron with and thrusted it into Darren's shoulder. Darren screamed out and fell back. The Vampaneze pulled the knife out and was ready to stab again when Mr. Crepsley grabbed a sword and rammed it at the Vampaneze's back and through his chest. Gallons of blood poured onto Darren as the Vampaneze's body fell on top of him. Mr. Crepsley pulled the body off and helped Darren up.

"Here let me cure your wound." Mr. Crepsley said. "Potter, do you have any of that dittany left?"

But Harry ignored him and ran to where Ron was laying. Ron was lying spread eagle on the ground unable to move. Hermione took all the dittany she had left and poured it on the wound on Ron's chest, but it did nothing.

"Ron!" cried Hermione as tears poured from her eyes. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

Then, out of nowhere, the Vampaneze that was knocked out before got up and punched Hermione. He took out a sword and was ready to stab her when Darren threw a knife that punctured his shoulder. The Vampaneze then turned around to match Darren. Darren and the Vampaneze started sword fighting and attempting to kill each other. The Vampaneze tried to thrust a knife at Darren but Darren pushed the blow away with his own knife and rammed his sword at the Vampaneze's face but the Vampaneze knocked that blow away. Both were fighting, and both were equal to each other; but it looked as though the Vampaneze was winning because he kept thrashing his knife and cutting Darren's skin.

Without thinking, Harry pointed his wand at the 2 fighting and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

The swords and knives that both Darren and the Vampaneze had were flown away. The Vampaneze turned to Harry and was getting ready to jump on him when Harry muttered the first spell that came to mind.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light hit the Vampaneze and he fell over, dead. Harry looked shock as he looked over at the Vampaneze that he killed. However, the shock drained out of him when he heard a scream from behind him.

Harry turned around ready to fight, but it was only Hermione crying over Ron's soon to be dead body. Harry ran over to try to help, but it didn't look like anything could be done.

"Move!" yelled Mr. Crepsley's voice from behind. Harry and Hermione did as they were told. Mr. Crepsley walked up to Ron and started rubbing spit on the wound. The hole in Ron's chest healed a little bit, but not enough to help.

Hermione then grabbed her wand and started performing some complex magic that Harry vaguely remembers Madam Pomfrey doing a handful of times. Ron's wound started becoming a little better than before, but it was still bad enough that Ron couldn't even move. Ron started closing his eyes little and his breathing was slowing down. There was nothing anyone could do: he was dying…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. The Burrow

**_Everyone please comment and tell me how you like this chapter. There is a huge turning point at the end!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

Everyone just looked shocked as they watched Ron's life slipping away piece by piece. After what seemed like hours to everyone, a voice from behind yelled, "Move!"

Harry turned around expecting to see a live Vampaneze or a Death Eater, but it was neither. It was a guy that Harry remembered seeing in Darren's memory. He had green hair, his skin was burnt, and instead of clothes he wore animal hides.

"Vancha!" yelled Darren. "What are you doing here?"

The person called Vancha ignored Darren's question and pushed him and everyone else out of the way. Vancha took some powder and poured it over Ron's wound. The wound started to heal but Ron still didn't look any better.

There was a person right behind Vancha that Harry didn't notice before, but Harry recognized him because he was also in Darren's memory. He wore blue robes and he had a gray stitched together face. It didn't look like this creature had any nose or ears but his eye balls were at the top of his head and it didn't look like he had eye lids. This creature had a doctor's mask over his mouth. Harry was pretty sure this creature wasn't a vampire, but then what was he?

"What happened?" asked the ugly creature in worry as he pulled the mask off his face. (It talks?) "Who are these people?"

"Harkat," said Darren. "It's okay. They're on our side. As to your question about what happened… only one answer can fit, Vampaneze."

The creature called Harkat widened his mouth in shock. There was a scream behind Harry. Harry turned around and saw that Hermione was still weeping. Harry had almost forgotten about Ron. Harry walked over to where Vancha was tending to Ron. Mr. Crepsley was whispering in Vancha's ear, but Vancha didn't seem to comprehend what Mr. Crepsley was saying.

After about a half hour, Vancha turned looking very glum. He looked straight at Harry and Hermione and said, "I'm sorry you guys. I tried my best. There's nothing I could do. He's dead."

Hermione screamed again, but Harry said nothing. A strong pain gutted in Harry's stomach as he walked over to Ron's body.

_It can't be true, _thought Harry. _It just can't be. There is no way Ron can be dead. He's my best mate. He will get up in a second and help me fight Voldemort._

But as Harry thought this stuff, he knew deep down that Ron would never get up, because he couldn't get up, because he, like Harry's mother, like Harry's father, like Cedric, was dead…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, Darren, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and Vancha walked while Vancha carried Ron's dead body. No one said anything for a while. Harry couldn't bear facing the rest of the Weasley's after this. No way could he tell them that Ron was dead because he was helping Harry do a favor for vampires. If Harry had never agreed to help the vampires, then Ron would be alive right now.

Or would he? If Harry hadn't agreed to help the vampires, then they wouldn't have helped Harry rescue Ron and Hermione when the Death Eaters had them. Maybe the Death Eaters would have killed Ron. Maybe Ron would have died anyway. His actual death to the Vampaneze served no purpose, but his death was unavoidable. It was _destiny._

As Harry thought this over, Mr. Crepsley turned to him and said, "Since Ronald was your friend, I will not decide what to do with his body. It is your choice. What do you want to do?"

Harry turned to Hermione who still had tears falling down her face.

"I think we should bring him to the Burrow," said Harry. "His family should decide what to do with him."

"You… are…" choked the teary Hermione. "righ…sorry. You are… right. His fa…family shoo…should have hi…him. They wi…will ta…take goo…ood care of hi...him.

Harry grabbed Hermione and hugged her like nothing else. Harry was disappointed that he wasn't crying. Everything that Hermione was expressing, Harry was feeling on the inside.

Harry let her go and turned back to the vampires.

"Who are you two?" Harry asked pointing at Vancha and Harkat. "Are you vampires too?"

"I am," replied Vancha. "I'm a Vampire Prince, like Darren. And if you're wondering, I am also the third hunter for the Vampaneze Lord. It's me, Darren, and Larten… but anyway, I saw your friends Ron and Hermione in the forest a couple days ago tied up to the trees. I would have rescued them, but they were heavily guarded and there was no way I could have taken them without being seen. I could not take on like thirty men, even with Harkat by my side, without dying myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Harry. Harry then looked at Harkat. "What about you? Are you a vampire too?

"No," said Harkat in a squeaky voice. "I'm a Little Person."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"I'm a ghost," said Harkat.

Harry's eyes widened at that. Even Hermione stopped crying and looked over at Harkat.

"A ghost?" cried Hermione. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible," muttered Harkat. "I wouldn't be here if it was. Basically, I used to be a real person, then I died, but my soul never left the Earth's pull. I was trapped here on Earth until Mr. Tiny rescued me and reconstructed me as a Little Person."

"Okay," said Harry remembering Darren using that name before. "Who the bloody hell is this 'Mr. Tiny'?"

"He's venom of nature!" interrupted Vancha. "He's a sadist who takes pleasure in seeing other people suffer!"

"Not just that," replied Darren. "Mr. Tiny can bend space and time. Whenever something happens in the present that isn't to his liking, he goes to the past and sets a new chain of events in order to change that particular event in the present to make it something much worse. He thrives on seeing people suffer. And not just that; Mr. Tiny is called the "carrier of destiny" because his first name is Desmond. He asks people to call him 'Des'. If you put it together with his last name is spells, 'destiny'."

Harry was very confused, but then he remembered thinking before that Ron's death was the work of destiny. Could this be a coincidence? Harry then looked at Harkat.

"But, how does this Des Tiny guy have anything to do with you?"

"He can talk to the dead," replied Harkat. A cold chill ran down Harry's spine. "But only the dead whose soul remained trapped on Earth. He rescued me after I died to give me a second chance at life. If I live a good life as a Little Person, my soul won't be trapped on Earth once I do die."

"But if he's rescuing you," continued Harry. "Then why do you guys hate him?"

"Because," interrupted Mr. Crepsley for the first time. "Mr. Tiny does not rescue the souls of the undead to help them. He does it for personal gain. Most of his Little People, with the exception of Harkat, are his slaves born only to do his bidding for a desolate world."

Harry sucked all this information in.

"So is this Tiny guy worse than the Vampaneze Lord?"

"They are both bad," said Mr. Crepsley. "But in different ways. Our goal is to kill the Vampaneze Lord, not Mr. Tiny. Even though I hate Mr. Tiny, he does not make mistakes with predictions and if we fail to kill Leonard before he is fully blooded, all the Vampires in the world will perish."

Harry was about to speak up when Vancha cut in.

"Look are we going to bring your dead friend to his family or not?"

"Yes," replied Harry quickly. "I can't believe I almost forgot about Ron. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many hours, Harry, Hermione, the 3 vampires, and Harkat finally made it to The Burrow. They walked around the place to get to the front door.

"Ew!" yelled Vancha in disgust. "Who in bloody hell would want to live in a trash like this?"

"How dare you!" yelled Hermione is response. "This is a great place to live and it has nothing to do with the scenery! A great family lives here and I'd rather live here with the Weasley's then at a big old mansion with people who disgust me like you!"

Vancha looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Hermione," and he meant it.

As Harry got close to the door, Mr. Crepsley yelled before Harry could knock, "Wait, Potter! Do not do anything!"

Harry turned around and saw Mr. Crepsley who looked frightened to the bone.

"Does it not seem quiet to you?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Yeah," responded Harry. "So?"

"It is too quiet," whispered Mr. Crepsley. "Way, too quiet."

As Mr. Crepsley said that, Harry started to realize what he meant. It _was_ way too quiet. Usually when he got to the Weasley's door, Harry would hear something like an oven timer going off, a clock hitting the hour button, or a washing machine running; but nothing. Just silence.

Mr. Crepsley got to his knees and crawled cautiously to the door. He put his nose to the crack on the bottom and took a whiff. After Mr. Crepsley did that, he looked even more frightened then before.

"Vancha," he murmured. "Go take a whiff and the door. See if you _recognize_ anything."

Vancha did the same as Mr. Crepsley and took a whiff. As he did that, his face turned from confused, to scared. After Vancha, Darren did the same thing, and the same thing happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"There is blood on the opposite side of the door," said Mr. Crepsley.

Harry's face went pale. The first thing that popped to his mind was, _whose blood was it?_

As if reading Harry's mind, Mr. Crepsley said, "There are two sets of blood. One of it is from a human; the other is from a _Vampaneze._"

Harry and Hermione screamed out loud.

"How the hell can there be Vampaneze blood here?" asked Harry.

"I dunno," said Darren. "But Vampaneze have in fact been here, we know that for sure. And usually when they enter a house, it is to feed.

Harry went pale again. When the Vampaneze feed, they always kill. That means all the Weasley's could be dead this very minute, including Ginny. Harry didn't want to believe it.

"They aren't dead!" yelled Harry on the verge of crying. Everyone turned to him. "They are not! I will not accept it! You think it is a coincidence that Vampaneze targeted the Weasley's right after we accepted to aid the Vampires? No! They were here because we helped kill Vampaneze. They targeted the Weasley's to scare us, not for their own benefit!"

"It does not make a difference, Potter" said Mr. Crepsley. "It does not matter if they did it just to feed or if they did it for revenge. No matter what, they are all dead."

"NO!" yelled Harry and Hermione together. "THEY ARE NOT DEA…"

"Hold it!" yelled Darren. "They are not dead. Has anyone realized that the blood is on the INSIDE of the house?"

Mr. Crepsley and Vancha turned to each other and shared confused looks. "So?"

"So," yelled Darren. "Vampaneze NEVER attack someone to feed _inside_ their house. That's how the whole myth of vampires not being able to enter a house without being invited started. They always wait for a human to exit to attack."

"It does not make a difference, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "It does not matter what the intentions where. They attacked them so the only thing that could have happened is…"

"Larten!" yelled Darren. "Yes it does matter! They attacked inside the house which means they weren't feeding; they were _kidnapping _them because they knew what we did. So that must mean they kidnapped them and most likely _didn't _kill them. They could still be alive!"

Hope regained upon everyone, but it swiftly left when dark masked shapes appeared out of nowhere: _Death_ _Eaters_!

Harry and Hermione each took out a wand while the vampires and little person took out swords. The Death Eaters each shouted a curse and the wands and swords flew away. No one knew what to do.

As the Death Eaters got closer, some pulled off their masks and Harry recognized 3 of them: Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Before anyone could shoot another curse, Vancha jumped on Dolohov, grabbed him, and then jumped back to where he was. He had Dolohov by the neck taken hostage. The Death Eaters were about to shoot a curse when a voice from a mystery man said, "No my fellow servants. Don't do anything else."

The mystery man revealed himself. It was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort appeared right in front of his Death Eaters, but he wasn't alone. A person was right next to him. He looked like a guy in his thirty's. He had grey hair, though he wasn't old, and he had a large cross cut out of his left palm. Harry didn't know who this person was, but by the sound Darren, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and Vancha made, Harry knew that they knew who he was.

"Steve!" yelled Darren. "Steve Leopard!"

At that moment, Harry realized the situation that they were in. The Lord of the Vampaneze, aka Steve Leopard, just appeared with Lord Voldemort. But why? Why was the Vampaneze Lord helping Voldemort? How did the Vampaneze have any connections with Voldemort and his Death Eaters?

The answer to Harry's unasked question was revealed. Vampaneze, about 30 of them, appeared, as if they had apparated, right outside The Burrow. (In reality they flitted). It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened.

_Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had teamed up with the Vampaneze!_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Lord Voldemort and Steve Leopard I

_**The following chapter takes place around the same time that Harry meets Darren; basically just a few days before what happened in the previous chapter. I have recently updated this chapter and added new information that you need to know for the end of the story.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vampaneze walked the night trying to find some humans to feed on. They had been fighting recently with some random vampires and even though they killed them all, it tired them out.

"Right there!" whispered a Vampaneze pointing at a group of cloaked humans.

"Are you sure they are human?" asked another Vampaneze using a low voice. "They could be vampires in disguise."

"Can't you smell them from here?" asked the first Vampaneze. "They are definitely human!"

"Let's go notify our Lord," said the second Vampaneze. "He'll tell us what to do from here."

The two Vampaneze went to their Lord's secret base, a cave not far off from there which was guarded fiercely at the front by about 5 Vampets and 5 Vampaneze. The 2 Vampaneze saluted the guards then entered the cave. They went deep into the cave until they met with another group of about 8 Vampaneze and 5 vampets, including Gannen Harst and the cloaked person on his left, _The Vampaneze Lord!_

"Lord," said one of the Vampaneze that entered. "We have some information for you."

Everyone's face turned to the two Vampaneze standing up.

"Yes?" asked the Lord "What information do you have for me?"

"We found a group of humans, gathered in a circle a few miles off. We know you haven't fed in a while. Do you want to go feed?"

"Yes," said the Vampaneze Lord. "But I must go myself. I can't feed off of someone that another Vampaneze kills. I must kill the person I feed off of myself."

"Lord," advised Gannen. "I don't think you should go. You're taking a huge risk. I think it's better if you just wait here and…"

"Gannen!" yelled the Lord. The Lord picked up a lit candle and put it close to his face so we see every freckle on it. As the light shined on his face, everyone was able to see it. It was the face of Steve Leonard; although every Vampaneze and Vampet, with the exception of Gannen, didn't know his name.

"Gannen," laughed Steve. "Gannen, Gannen, Gannen… tut…tut…tut. With you on my side, no one will be able to get close to me. I don't care about the risks. I am a half-Vampaneze and I am pretty sure I can take on a human single handed."

Gannen didn't look very happy, but that was all he said on the subject. Gannen, Steve, and the rest of the Vampaneze and Vampets left the cave to feed off of the group of humans nearby. They walked very quietly, without making any sound, to the place where the humans were supposed to be. Some of the Vampaneze were worried that they left by now, but they were still there.

As they got closer to the humans, they were able to hear some of their conversation.

"No! No! No!" said one of the cloaked humans. "You think we can fool Dumbledore, when the Dark Lord himself fears him?"

"Nott!" said one of the humans. "We have to stop wasting ourselves on Dumbledore. We have to find Potter so the Dark lord can kill him!"

"You think Dumbledore isn't doing anything to protect Potter?" asked a human. "Of course he is! All we need to do is…"

The rest of what he said was cut out because that was the time when the Vampaneze chose to attack. Gannen and Steve stayed behind as the other Vampaneze jumped onto the humans to finish them, but something very weird happened. All the humans took out a stick and flashed it and the Vampaneze flew back.

"Who are these people?" asked one of the humans. "How do they know we're here? We have a shield charm in effect!"

Another Vampaneze attacked. One of the humans pointed his stick at the Vampaneze and yelled out some strange words.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light hit the Vampaneze and he fell over right next to where Steve and Gannen were stationed. Gannen checked the pulse on the Vampaneze.

"He's dead!" whispered a worried Gannen.

That had been the draw for Steve. Steve tried running back with Gannen but was stopped when a jet of light hit him and he flew back. Gannen drew out a sword but the sword was shot out of his hand.

The humans pointed their sticks at the Vampaneze.

"Don't move!" said a human. "Don't move or we will kill you."

One of the humans drew back the hem of his left sleeve and placed his stick on a tattoo of a snake that was branded on his arm. When that happened, the most extraordinary thing took place: the snake tattoo moved, as if my magic!

Out of nowhere, dark shapes appeared as if by teleport. Steve and Gannen were motionless.

All the other humans moved to where Steve and Gannen were and started talking.

"Ok now," he said. "Who are you and who sent you?"

Steve and Gannen remained speechless.

"Okay" the human said. "You want to do it the hard way."

The human pointed his stick and Steve.

"_Crucio_!"

Steve started slithering in pain. Gannen tried jumping on the human but he was blasted back.

The curse was pulled off of Steve.

"Now," repeated the human. "I will ask again and if you don't answer…"

"If you ask again, Lucius," said a dark voice from behind. "I will have you tortured and killed like the rest of my victims. Is that what you want?"

Lucius Malfoy shut his mouth. The person whose voice that came from stepped up. He was also wearing a cloak. His skin was white as a sheet and his eyes and tongue looked serpent-like.

"So," said the dark creature. "You guys were trying to feed off of my Death Eaters."

Gannen and Steve's mouths opened in confusion and in awe. They didn't know what "Death Eaters" were, but they also didn't know how this human knew that they were planning to feed.

"Well," said the creature. "I wouldn't accept more from the Vampaneze. I really would admire you had you not tried killing my servants."

Gannen and Steve's mouths dropped even lower. The creature seemed like he was reading their minds.

"You two seem shocked," said the creature. "Will it shock you more when I tell you that I know that you, Steve, are the Lord of the Vampaneze, and that you, Gannen, are the prime protector of Steve? Will it shock you more if I decide to kill you both and let the vampires win the war that you and them are in?"

Malfoy and the other Death Eaters didn't know what the creature was talking about, but Gannen and Steve looked more scared then they've ever been in their lives.

"Don't worry," said the creature. "I will not harm you. I actually want to help you. There is a way that we both can help each other, but I will explain it all in due course. First of all, I want to tell you that my Death Eaters and I are not normal humans, we are wizards. And I am the most powerful dark wizard in the world. I know more magic then anyone. _My name is Lord Voldemort_!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and Voldemort walked the forest with Gannen at their heels, Death Eaters guarding them, and Vampaneze circling around the area for protection.

Voldemort told Steve everything about his Death Eaters and the war that's going on between him and the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort told him that he's trying to control the government to make a pure blood nation. Steve smiled as Voldemort said this; he seemed like he was in heaven.

"Wow," said Steve smiling. "I am also attempting to control some of the government. I have some vampets working for the government to tell me what the human's are up to."

Voldemort smiled softly but remained speechless.

"Oh," said Steve suddenly. "Sorry, I forgot that you don't know what 'vampets' are. They are…"

"I know what they are," interrupted Voldemort. "I know everything about you Vampaneze and the Vampires that you are in war with. I know that three hunters were chosen to hunt you down; Larten Crepsley, Vancha March, and your former best friend, the boy who betrayed you, Darren Shan."

Steve again had the feeling that Voldemort was reading his mind, but Steve didn't care at all. It saved him the long explanation.

"Now look," said Voldemort. "You tried killing my servants. Lord Voldemort doesn't forgive easily. If I wanted to, I could torture and kill you right now…"

Steve flinched at this and stepped back from Voldemort, but Voldemort only smiled.

"Haven't I told you," laughed Voldemort. "that I do not want to kill you? I want to help you. I want to team up with you and your Vampaneze. You guys can help me destroy some of my enemies, and in return, I'll do the same for you. I can help kill vampires."

Steve looked tempted at this offer; he was about a second away from answering when Voldemort started.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Voldemort said. "about Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. I have failed to kill them on countless occasions. They are the key wizards that you need to help me kill, assuming you accept my offer, if I am to take over. There was a prophecy about Potter and me that said Potter has the power to kill me. I tried killing him when he was an infant to get rid of the threat, but something happened and my curse rebounded upon myself and I was destroyed. I returned 13 years later only to be thwarted by them on countless occasions. I have to kill them and you have the power to help me. So what is your answer?"

Steve thought for a moment. This Voldemort guy seemed pretty dark, definitely Steve's type of person, but he didn't want to get distracted from the war he's in; however, Voldemort _could_ help him capture Darren and Crepsley. That brought a smile to Steve's face.

"Yes," he said. "I'll help you. It will be my pleasure. I can have a dozen Vampaneze at your service. All I have to do is give the order, Lord Vold… I'm sorry but what is your name again?"

Voldemort hesitated. No one that he's ever teamed up with has EVER dared called him by his proper name. It was part of the reason that he adapted the name "Voldemort". It was supposed to be a name that people were feared to speak; and yet, here's The Vampaneze Lord getting ready to say it without a fear in his voice. This made him mad, but then he realized that Steve is also a Lord, which made Voldemort respect him more.

"Voldemort!" he said. "My name is Lord Voldemort! That is what you call me; but you are the only one that can call me that. Tell your Vampaneze servants that they are to call me "Lord" or "Dark Lord" when addressing me or talking about me. I shall know if someone doesn't."

"You have my word, Lord," said Steve. "and as a Vampaneze, I _always_ keep my word."

"Don't lie to me," said Voldemort. "I know when people lie to me. You have never followed a Vampaneze law before and you have no intent to do it in the future, but I couldn't care less. As long as you keep your word _this time_, I shall be fine with it."

Steve smiled and they kept walking. After a few minutes, a masked Death Eaters stepped in front of Voldemort.

"Lord," the Death Eater said. "Harry Potter was sighted again."

Voldemort raised his head, but the Death Eater continued.

"He was sighted in the Forest of Dean. He rescued his two friends that we captured and then he got away."

"And why are you telling this?" asked Voldemort. "Do you think I want to know of another occasion when Potter thwarts me?"

"No, my Lord!" replied the frightened Death Eater. "I am only telling you this because he had two accomplices with him. They were not wizards. One was with Potter and the other was creating havoc a few miles off to withdraw some of us. The one that was creating havoc got away just as we surrounded him, but he had Dolohov with him. I dunno what happened after that."

As he said that, another Death Eater approached him and whispered in his ear.

"They found Dolohov!" yelled the Death Eater.

Voldemort, Steve, the Death Eaters, and all the Vampaneze flitted and apparated to a field where Dolohov was laying.

"He can't remember anything," said a Death Eater. "Someone put a strong memory charm on him."

"Move!" yelled Voldemort.

Voldemort walked up to Dolohov and started performing Legilimency on him to break through the memory charm. After about a half hour, Dolohov stirred, and then awoke from a dreamlike gaze.

"Lord!" Dolohov yelled. "I'm sorry but…"

Dolohov had the Cruciatous curse used upon him by Voldemort.

"That's what happens for letting Potter escape," said Voldemort. "Now tell me what happened."

Dolohov explained how he was on top of a man, who wasn't a wizard, and then the man started running and it looked as if the Earth was moving along aside him. The man stopped at a cave and Harry Potter was there. Harry attacked him and that was all he remembered.

"Who was this man?" asked Voldemort. "An accomplice?"

"Yes," Dolohov said. "He wasn't a wizard. He looked like an animal. He had an orange crop of hair and a scar running down the side of his face…"

"Crepsley!" interrupted Steve. It finally added up to him; the description was definitely Mr. Crepsley's. And when Dolohov was on top of him and the Earth was spinning by them, that wasn't what was happening! Mr. Crepsley was flitting!

"What?" said Voldemort. "Crepsley? The vampire that is hunting you?"

"Yes! Larten Crepsley!" yelled Steve. "It was him, I am sure of it! What I am not sure is why Crepsley was fighting _you._ Did he bump into you by chance?"

"No," said Dolohov. "He was waiting for us. He made a distraction so Potter and his kid accomplice can rescue his two friends we had tied up."

Steve's mouth opened wide.

"Kid accomplice?" he said. "Who was it?"

"All I remember," Dolohov said. "is that Potter called him Darren or something…"

"Darren!" Steve yelled. "Darren Shan! The other hunter! The boy that betrayed me!"

"What!" yelled Voldemort. "Why the bloody hell are vampires fighting my Death Eaters? Don't tell me they have teamed up with Dumbledore!"

"I dunno if they have done that," said Steve. "but they _have_ teamed up with that Potter kid. We have to go get them!"

"Wait," said Voldemort. "We cannot. They are definitely expecting attack by Death Eaters. Send three of your Vampaneze over to that cave. Then it will look like they found them by chance. Tell them to capture Potter, Darren, and Crepsley, and to kill anyone else that gets in their way."

After an hour of waiting for the Vampaneze to return, Voldemort and Steve were growing restless.

"Where are they?" Voldemort said. "It has been too long."

Gannen closed his eyes and opened them a minute later.

"They are dead." Gannen said. "I have lost their mental signal. The only explanation is that they are dead."

"Let's go to the cave," said an annoyed Voldemort.

A little while later, Voldemort, Steve, Gannen, and a few guards were at the cave, staring at the dead bodies of the three Vampaneze.

"There was a fight," said Gannen. "They lost."

Gannen walked up to a puddle of blood and tasted it.

"Lord!" said Gannen addressing Steve. "This is the blood of a dead human. Our Vampaneze killed one of them. By the taste of the blood, this dead human had red hair."

"Weasley!" yelled Voldemort.

"Who?" asked Steve.

"Ronald Weasley," said Voldemort. "He is a friend of Potter's and obviously your Vampaneze killed him."

"Is that good?" asked Steve.

"Yes," replied Voldemort smiling. "It is. You see, Potter has a history of heroics. Knowing him, he will want to bring this Weasley boy back to his home at The Burrow. This means we know exactly where he will be…"

And with that known, Voldemort left with Steve, Gannen, and the rest of their servants to go to the Burrow…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Wizards fighting Vampaneze

_**The current setting now is the present back at The Burrow.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was looking around but there was no escape route. The Death Eaters and the Vampaneze had them cornered well. Steve and Voldemort were in front walking closer to them.

"Steve!" yelled Darren. "What the hell are you doing with wizards? I thought the Vampaneze only fought battles by themselves?"

"You know," laughed Steve. "I was about to ask you the same question…"

"How the hell did you know we would be here?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Haha!" laughed Voldemort speaking for the first time. He looked at Mr. Crepsley then turned his gaze towards Harry. "You really thought I did not anticipate your moves, Potter? Your best friend being murdered at the hands of three Vampaneze and you did not anticipate that I would know that you would bring him here?"

"How did you know Ron was killed?" asked Harry. "How did you even know about the Vampaneze attacking us?"

"Are you kidding, Potter?" said Voldemort. "I ordered the attack. I knew that you and your vampire friends were camping at that cave so I ordered the Vampaneze to capture you, Darren, and Crepsley and to kill your two friends. At least they followed _one_ of my orders before they died."

"How did you know we were at the cave!" yelled Vancha still holding Dolohov hostage.

"Because of the person that you are holding, young Mr. March," said Voldemort. Everyone's eyes turned to Vancha and Dolohov, but Voldemort kept his gaze on Harry. "You should really perform better memory charms, Potter. It was a very weak one. I was able to break it within a half an hour and Dolohov told me everything."

Harry was about to be sick. If this was true, then it's his fault that this was happening. If he had just listened to Darren and Mr. Crepsley at the beginning and killed Dolohov, then Voldemort would not have known where they were and would not have sent Vampaneze to attack them; and Ron would still be alive.

"What I don't understand," said Vancha. "is why you lot are teaming up with each other? Vampaneze have never teamed up with humans before, except for the vampets, which even some Vampaneze are against doing; but the vampets are your servants; the Death Eaters aren't! The Vampaneze would never compromise to help humans in return for their help!"

"Because, brother!" said Gannen Harst speaking for the first time as he stepped up next to Steve. "These Death Eaters are not normal humans, just like the humans that you have teamed up with."

"So what are you guys waiting for?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "Why are you not attacking us?"

"You know why, Crepsley!" yelled Steve. "We want to toy with you first, and plus you have one of ours held hostage."

Everyone looked at Dolohov.

"But don't worry," said Steve. "You still need about four more hostages to match the amount we have."

It took a while for Harry to understand what Steve was saying, but then it hit him; _the Weasley's_!

"Where are they!" yelled Harry to Steve. "Where are they you monster!"

"Haha!" laughed Steve as he enjoyed Harry being tormented. "You think we are going to tell you? We want to torture them first. Then once we get them begging for death, you will find their bodies…"

"Enough!" yelled Voldemort as he interrupted Steve. "Leonard, we do not torment the people that we are about to fight. We fight them, and then once they are at our mercy, we torture and kill them! We do not torment them! That is a fool's mistake!"

Steve seemed offended at what Voldemort said, but he ignored it and looked back to Harry and Darren.

"So," said Mr. Crepsley as he picked up a sword that was shot out of his hand earlier. "Are we here to talk or fight?"

"I'm not fighting," said Voldemort. "I am not gonna waste myself on vampires. I would try taking you with me, Potter, but I would have to fight the vampires in attempt to get you. So, my Death Eaters and I are going to leave while the Vampaneze and their _master_ kill you all and capture you, Potter. They will then bring you to me and I will kill you while you are at my mercy. Get ready to die everyone!"

Voldemort laughed at that then disapparated with his Death Eaters. About 30 Vampaneze were still there, including Steve and Gannen. They all circled around Harry, Hermione, Harkat, Darren, Vancha, and Mr. Crepsley so they couldn't run for it. Vancha grabbed a knife from his back pocket and held it to Dolohov's neck while grabbing the sword on the ground. Harkat picked up his sword, and so did Darren. The only people know that were weaponless were Harry and Hermione.

Within a second, ten Vampaneze charged at them. The all carried weapons and pretty much had a sure victory. They all knew that, so they didn't try to fight as hard as they normally would have and that proved to be their wrongdoing.

Mr. Crepsley charged at the coming Vampaneze and slaughtered three of them with a swish of his sword. Letting go of Dolohov, (after knocking him unconscious), Vancha grabbed a shuriken and threw it at another Vampaneze which kill him instantly. He then grabbed his sword and charged at three more Vampaneze and dangerously fought them as they attempted to kill him. He killed two of them, but the third stabbed him in the leg and Vancha collapsed. He was about to throw a fatal stab at Vancha when Darren came up and rammed a sword at his back, killing him instantly. So far, seven Vampaneze were down, but there were still three more charging at them and about twenty more standing back, watching the fight; including Steve and Gannen, who were just waiting for the right time to attack.

While this was happening, Harry and Hermione ran and grabbed their wands. The Vampaneze that were watching the fight saw the intent and charged at Harry and Hermione.

"Protego!" yelled Harry and Hermione together as a shield erupted between them.

The momentary protection was all Harry and Hermione needed. Leaving the vampires and Little Person fighting the Vampaneze, Harry and Hermione opened to door to the Burrow and ran inside locking it with their wands.

"Where do you think they are?" asked an anxious Harry referring to the Weasley's.

"They can be anywhere!" screamed Hermione. "They might not even be here!"

With that said, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the center of the house.

"Humanum Revielio!"

As Harry's wand X-rayed the house, Harry caught notice of five people that happened to be trapped in five closets.

"They're here!" said Harry.

Hermione bursted to life and she followed Harry to a nearby closet. Opening it, there was Mrs. Weasley, lying down unconscious.

"Enervate!" yelled Harry at Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley awoke and looked frightened. She then saw Harry and Hermione and smiled.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" she said. "The Death Eaters attacked us. We didn't know what to do! Where's Ron?"

Something gutted down Harry's throat. There was no way that he could break the news to her. Ignoring the question, Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley ran to another closet where Fred was.

"Wow Harry!" laughed Fred as he faked astonishment. "You're rescuing us again. Man you really do know how to fight well; but, of course, if we all die then I will hate you forever." Fred smiled to show he was kidding.

Ignoring Fred's comments, they all went to two more closets rescuing George and Mr. Weasley. Now they only had to rescue Ginny, but where was she? They couldn't find another closet nearby.

As they all searched the house, they noticed the front door being knocked down and five Vampaneze running in.

They all pulled at their wands and shot curses at the Vampaneze. The Vampaneze were knocked back into the wall. With that done, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's ran the other way. There was a door nearby, so they opened it and in there, was the tied up and gagged Ginny Weasley. Ginny was awake with her arms hanging in the air, tied up around a pole on the top. Her legs were tied tightly with ropes and there was a piece of duct tape on her mouth. Her head was bruised badly. Her shirt was also torn so it only came down to her mid-stomach, allowing the rest of her stomach and belly button to show freely

"Mmpph!" murmured Ginny through her gag.

Harry ran to her, took off the tape, and started undoing the ropes.

"Thank goodness you're here, Harry!" said Ginny. "I was scared witless!"

"You'll be fine, Ginny!" said Harry in a worried tone. "I got you. Why are you tied up and not the others?"

"Because I kept escaping," said Ginny. "They locked the door, but I kept banging it open. I think I was doing magic without meaning to. Anyway, they got tired of me escaping and they had orders not to kill me, so they just decided to tie me up."

Harry undid the last of the ropes and ran out with her, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's. Before they left the closet, Ginny grabbed Harry, kissed him, then left the closet. Harry looked confused for a second, but decided to leave it at that and walk out of the closet. More Vampaneze were stationed in the house and they ran at them with super quick speed. Harry and the others yelled Protego and the Vampaneze all were knocked back; except for one, who ran at them and stabbed at the person closest to him: Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley collapsed on the floor and shuddered. Blood poured out of his stomach; he shook for a few seconds, then went still… and died.

"No!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she cradled her dead husband and kissed his lips.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Vampaneze grabbed Hermione and was getting ready to stab her and kill her too when Ginny raised her wand and shot him with her most popular Bat-Bogey hex. He collapsed on the ground where Fred stomped on his face and stunned him in the face. With that, the Vampaneze was knocked unconscious.

Everyone looked shocked as they saw Mr. Weasley's dead body. Harry was shaking all over. No way could _another_ Weasley be dead!

They didn't have any more time to dwell on that because more Vampaneze came through the door and were getting ready to attack them.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry at the nearest Vampaneze. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley copied him and shouted stunning spells. Six Vampaneze were down but there were many more. There was no way that Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's could fight them all off. They were done for…

At the last possible moment before the Vampaneze attacked, Darren and Harkat came from behind the Vampaneze and attacked. Harkat shot his arrow gun many times and killed six Vampaneze in the space of three seconds. Darren swiped his knife at many of them, injuring many and killing a couple. The Vampaneze immediately turned their concentration to Darren and Harkat instead of the wizards. Even though they fought their hardest, the Vampaneze were on their toes with Darren because they knew that they weren't allowed to kill him, and that gave Darren an advantage.

While Darren and Harkat fought the Vampaneze, Harry and the others ran outside.

When they got outside, they saw Mr. Crepsley and Vancha March in a fight with five Vampaneze. Three of them were servant vampaneze, but the other two were Gannen Harst and the Lord of the Vampaneze himself… Steve Leopard! All the other Vampaneze left were either inside fighting Darren and Harkat, or dead.

It looked to Harry that they were gonna win. There were only three Vampaneze left outside, not including Steve and Gannen, and only a handful inside the Burrow.

As they walked towards the fight going on, all the Weasley's saw Ron's dead body lying on the ground.

"No!" yelled Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at the same time. Mrs. Weasley ran to her son, tears in her eyes. "Not you too, Ron! First my husband and now my son? NO!"

Harry had no idea what to say to her. He felt that it was his fault that Ron was dead and that all this was happening, but Harry was unable to make any words come out to comfort the Weasley's.

Anger flared Harry at that moment. Harry wanted nothing more than to kill Vampaneze and Death Eaters. Harry started trying to help the fight going on outside. Raising his wand, Harry shouted at a Vampaneze.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

One of the Vampaneze froze and fell to the floor. The other Vampaneze looked over at his partner, being momentarily distracted. Vancha took advantage of this and fatally stabbed him in the stomach. Steve Leopard ignored that and swiped at Mr. Crepsley, missing, and accidently cutting off the head of the petrified Vampaneze.

In the momentary elapse, Fred and George ran to the only living servant Vampaneze left fighting and shot him with a stunning spell. The force of the blow pushed him back and he accidently impaled himself on Mr. Crepsley's sword, which immediately killed him.

Steve and Gannen realized that they were losing. Instead of fighting to their death, they ran for it.

As Steve got on Gannen's back, getting ready to flit, Darren and Harkat ran outside, having already killed every Vampaneze inside the house. The only Vampaneze still living was the Vampaneze Lord himself and his protector. Harkat shot an arrow at the pair of Vampaneze. The arrow cut through Gannen's leg and they both fell.

As Steve fell, he grabbed a knife and swiftly threw it at Darren. Darren and Harkat both ducked out of the way as the knife missed them. In the time that Darren and Harkat ducked, Steve ran with his super quick Vampaneze speed, grabbed George Weasley, and ran back to Gannen who was struggling to get up.

"If you try anything," yelled Steve. "The wizard dies!"

Everyone stopped short as Steve held George hostage.

"Now!" yelled Steve looking over at Harry and the rest of the Weasley's. "One of you wizards, come and heal my protector's leg!"

No one moved.

"Heal my protector's leg!" yelled Steve who was getting angry. "Or I will kill this red haired kid that I am holding!"

The wizards started to obey when Vancha cut in.

"No!" yelled Vancha at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's. "We have them cornered! If you heal my brother's leg then they will escape! We can't let them escape. The lives of every vampire on the face of the Earth are at stake!"

Mrs. Weasley was flabbergasted.

"You're willing to let my son die?" Mrs. Weasley asked horrified. "You're willing to sacrifice my own son to save another life?"

"It's not just another life!" yelled Vancha. "It's the _lives_ of every single Vampire of the face of the Earth! I am not going to risk the lives of my brethren to save only one person!"

Mrs. Weasley was about to argue when Darren cut in.

"Vancha," said Darren. "I am not willing to sacrifice George to kill Steve. Let them escape. We'll kill Steve another time."

"But we have him in our clutches now!" yelled Vancha. "There are no other Vampaneze to protect him! Can you think of another perfect opportunity?"

"It will be the same no matter what!" yelled Darren. "No matter when we fight him, it will still only be Steve that can kill us. If we fight him now, he will fight back with his weapons just like any other fight. It will be the same no matter when or where we do it. So, do you really want to fight him after letting someone on our side die without any need?"

Vancha thought of this as the impact of the words hit him.

Steve bursted out laughing.

"Wow!" Steve smiled wiping a tear out of his eye. "This is definitely a great show. I should do this more often."

"Yeah," said Darren. "You should see where it gets you if you do."

"Watch it, Darren" said Steve growing serious. "Now, if someone does not heal Gannen's leg in five seconds, I give my word I will kill George Weasley."

Everyone grew serious at Steve's threat. Choosing on his own, Harry decided to heal Gannen's leg.

Harry walked over to Steve. Steve stared at him with a serious expression. Harry pulled out his wand and started to close the wound on Gannen's leg that Harkat made before.

After ten minutes, and with the help of Gannen's spit, the wound finally healed.

Harry walked back to where he was before.

"Okay," said Harry. "I healed his wound. Now let George go."

"Hmm…" said Steve who started thinking weirdly. "Well, I might as well do what I said I was going to do."

Steve smiled and was getting ready to let George go when, all of a sudden, Steve twisted George's neck; first to the left, then to the right. George fell to the ground head first. He was dead. Steve killed him in cold blood the same was he killed Shancus. There was a way Steve smiled that made anyone who looked at him fear for their lives, but also hate him intensefully.

"No!" yelled Mrs. Weasley sobbing. "You son of a…!"

"I can't believe he did that!" yelled Vancha. "I should have known Steve was gonna kill him no matter what we did! I can't believe I allowed Harry to heal my brother's leg!"

"You gave you word!" yelled Darren. "How the hell could you not keep your word?"

"I did keep my word, Darren!" smiled Steve. "I said if Gannen's wound wasn't healed in 5 seconds, I would kill George. Well, it took ten minutes for it to heal. So I kept to my word and killed him!"

Everyone stared at Steve in shock, even Gannen Harst. The only person who wasn't as shocked as everyone else was Mr. Crepsley. Without a moment's hesitation, Mr. Crepsley grabbed his sword and charged at Steve. Gannen saw the threat and pulled Steve away, but not without a slice of both their skin.

Gannen and Steve both pulled out swords and fought Mr. Crepsley. Vancha, feeling needed, also pulled out his sword and joined in on the fight. Darren, after looking sadly at the Weasley's and at Harry, pulled out his sword and knife and joined in on the fight.

The 3 to 2 ratio was working out well. Gannen was getting nicked all over and it looked like he was about to be out of the fight, which would leave Steve all alone, at the mercy of the three hunters. However, that moment never came to be, because everything screwed up within a space of a few seconds.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to the fight that was going on. She pulled out her wand and shouted a curse which blasted apart everyone fighting. Darren, Vancha, and Mr. Crepsley flew fifty feet and landed far away from Steve and Gannen. Gannen flew away to the opposite direction, but still far away from Steve. Steve was alone, weaponless, and at the mercy of anyone who chanced upon him; and at that moment, it was the mother of the kid that Steve killed: Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was full of anger that no one had ever seen before. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred backed off, afraid of what Mrs. Weasley was gonna do to avenge her husband and son. She raised her wand and pointed it at Steve.

"Crucio!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Steve rose in the air and slithered in pain.

Mrs. Weasley walked closer to Steve until she was 2 feet from his face.

"That was for my family!" Mrs. Weasley said, her face flared with hatred towards Steve. Steve did nothing but stare fearfully at Mrs. Weasley's face. "And so is this…"

Without any moment hesitation, without pondering what the consequence were gonna be, without wondering what would happen to her own life, Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Steve's face.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot out of Mrs. Weasley's wand. Everyone stared fearfully as Mrs. Weasley shot the killing curse at Steve, knowing that the lives of the Vampire clan and the Vampaneze were about to end because the Vampaneze Lord was about to be killed by someone who was not destined to kill him, which would lead the Vampire clan AND the Vampaneze clan to doom…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Destiny Returns

The jet of green light that came out of Mrs. Weasley's wand was about an inch away from hitting Steve Leopard's face and killing him instantly when the light evaporated into thin air. Everyone was looking dumbly at Mrs. Weasley and at her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Mrs. Weasley again.

Again, the jet of green light shot out of her wand and flew straight at Steve Leopard, but evaporated without hitting Steve at all.

Mrs. Weasley tried shooting the killing curse many more times after that, but still, the curse would evaporate before hitting Steve. No one knew what was going on.

Out of the corner of Darren's eye, he saw someone come out from behind the Burrow. As the mysterious person got closer, Darren, Harkat, Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, Gannen, and Steve immediately recognized him and each of them shook in fear as the person revealed himself.

"Mr. Tiny?" asked Darren. "What are you doing here?"

As Harry heard his name, he recognized him as the person who they were talking about before; the person who all the vampires feared and who Darren said was 'the carrier of destiny'.

"Why," said Mr. Tiny smiling as he walked closer to everyone. "Young Master Shan, I see you're still a curious little aristocrat. I think you should be on your knees thanking me that I turned up instead of asking me why I'm here. Honestly, I just saved the vampire clan."

"That was you?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "That was you making the curse evaporate before it hit Steve?"

"Of course," chuckled Mr. Tiny. "I wasn't gonna let Mrs. Weasley here murder Steve just like that. It would have ruined the fun of the actual fight, even though I was having a lot of fun before that with that huge fight going on. But still, I want a spectacular fight to the death between the vampires and Vampaneze, not a quick little 'Avada Kedavra' death by wizards."

Mr. Tiny walked over to Steve and Gannen and helped them both up. Steve jumped onto Gannen's back and in a flash, Gannen flitted and they were both gone.

Nobody said anything as Mr. Tiny scouted the area. Everyone seemed to fear him intensefully. Mr. Tiny walked over to George Weasley's body; he put his three middle fingers on the tip of George's eyelids while his middle finger was in the middle of his forehead and said, "Even in death, may you be triumphant."

Mr. Tiny then walked over to Mr. Weasley's body, (which somehow appeared outside the Burrow even though no one had brought it outside) and did the death touch sign again. After that, Mr. Tiny walked over to Ron's body, but instead of doing the death touch sign, Mr. Tiny just picked up his head and examined it and left it the way it was.

"Why did you do the death touch sign to those wizards?" asked Darren. "Do you know who they are?"

"I know who everybody is young Master Shan," said Mr. Tiny. "But that's not why I mourned for them. I did the death touch sign because they are beings of magic, and I love people who can do magic."

"Then why not mourn for Ron?" asked Harry speaking for the first time to Des Tiny.

"Ahh," said Mr. Tiny who was enlightened. "Master Potter, I see you are still the Boy Who Lived, and the person who everyone looks up to. The Chosen One, they are calling you now? Well you certainly are. You are the only being of magic in the world that can stop Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, and that is because you contain something that Tom Riddle does not contain. _Love."_

At the mention of the word "love", Mr. Tiny became a little fidgety, but he soon grew serious again.

"You did not answer my question," said Harry. "If you mourned for Mr. Weasley and George because they were wizards, why didn't you mourn for Ron? He's a wizard too."

Mr. Tiny grew very upset all of a sudden.

"The people who I mourn for are none of your business, Potter!" yelled Mr. Tiny angrily. "I have my own reasons for not doing the death touch sign at Master Ron and I do not need to explain it to you!"

"Ron is dead!" yelled Harry with anger showing in his face. "He died the same way his brother and his dad died and if you don't…"

"Keep talking Potter!" said Mr. Tiny threateningly. "C'mon, I want you too. It will prove that Lord Voldemort is not the only Dark Lord out there! It will prove that he is not the only one capable of torture and murder. So keep talking, and you'll find out that all your times in the whim of Lord Voldemort while he's torturing you will seem like a pleasant hour spent on the beach compared to what I am capable of doing!"

Mr. Tiny suddenly grew dark and evil. The appearance Mr. Tiny took was scarier then anything Harry had ever seen before, even when comparing to Voldemort. Harry then realized what Darren, Mr. Crepsley, and Vancha had been talking about before and he had enough brains inside him to know to shut his mouth.

"Good," replied Mr. Tiny taking back his normal shape and smiling. "I see the rest of you survived your encounter with your enemies."

"So the Vampaneze have actually teamed up with that Voldymort guy and his followers?" asked Vancha.

"Even you have enough brains to answer that question Vancha," replied Mr. Tiny.

"So what do we do?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "Do we go our own way and look for Leonard? Or do we team up with the wizards?"

"You do whatever is in your heart, Larten," said Mr. Tiny. "The vampires are not forced to join forces with the wizards and vice versa, but the chance of victory on both sides are a lot greater if you _do_ join forces."

Mr. Crepsley thought about this for a while.

"Well," said Mr. Tiny after an awkward silence. "I think I am done here. I have a very busy schedule; places to be, people to torment. Good luck to you all in your final battle with your enemies because even if you do not join forces with each other, there _will_ be a final battle for at least one of you. So, good-bye for now."

Mr. Tiny turned away and started walking when all of a sudden he turned back to everyone else.

"Oh yeah," said Mr. Tiny. "I almost forgot."

Mr. Tiny whistled loudly and a Little Person in a blue hood rushed over to him.

"You might want his help if you want to be successful in the final battle to come."

"We do not want his help!" yelled Vancha. "We have had enough of you and your Little People. We want nothing to do with you and we do not want your help. You'd probably spring a trap and have him turn against him. So, thanks but no thanks."

Everyone thought Mr. Tiny would turn on Vancha and force him to bring the Little Person, but instead he just smiled.

"Suit yourself."

And with that, Mr. Tiny walked away and in a flash, he was gone.

Everyone was standing there lost for words, looking at the Little Person in the hoods.

Harkat walked up to the Little Person and started nodding at him. After a while, even though the wizards didn't understand it, Darren realized that Harkat was reading his thoughts and vice versa.

"I asked him what why he was here," said Harkat. "But he does not know. All he remembers is someone stabbing him, his friends rushing to his aid, then everything going black. I don't even think he realized that he died from that stab."

All of a sudden, the Little Person took off his hood and looked around the area with his grey, stitched together face.

"Wow!" said the Little Person in a squeaky voice. "How did I get home? I was just outside a cave."

Everyone stared suspiciously at the Little Person. The vampires and Harkat were shocked that he was able to talk, because so far only one Little Person has ever talked before, and that was Harkat. But Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Fred were confused because the Little Person had said that this place was his "home". Did this Little Person think that this was his home? Maybe the Burrow looked like the house he lived in before he died. It was ironic, though, because when Harry heard the Little Person's voice, he sounded strangely familiar.

"Harry, Hermione!" said the Little Person when he turned to them. He then turned to Mr. Weasley and Fred. "Mum, Fred! There you are! I have been wondering where you were. I was just with Harry and Hermione and you won't believe me, but we met up with Vampires! Then some of their enemies called the Vampaneze attacked us and one of them stabbed me and that's all I remember. Thank god I survived, but still, it's kind of weird isn't it?"

They all stared straight at the Little Person, then at the dead body that Mr. Tiny refused to mourn to, then at the Little Person again. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"Ron?" asked Harry. "Ron! You're alive? Holy mother of…."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Sorry for this really short chapter, but I have been planning this scene since I first wrote the story. I originally planned this scene to be much shorter so I could add the next scene in the same chapter, but by the time I finished this scene I realized it would be too long if I added the next scene in this chapter, so I just decided to end the chapter here. Mostly because I thought that this was a good cliffhanger to put to end a chapter.**_


	10. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Nobody could believe their eyes as they stared straight at the Little Person… no… as they stared straight at Ron. Everyone was shifting their eyes at Ron's dead body, lying just feet away from where they were, then at the Little Person who seems to be the alive and kicking Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" asked Hermione in happiness but also in shock. "You're alive, but how… you right here… and you're right there; you're both alive and dead?"

"Who says I'm dead?" asked Little Person Ron. "I'm standing talking to you; obviously I'm not dead."

Ron looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Ron," said Harry. "You died! How can you be alive right now?"

Little Person Ron stared at Harry having no idea what he's talking about.

"Why is everybody saying I died?" asked Ron. "I'm not dead. Why are you guys doing this?"

"Because of this," said Harry as he moved out of Little Person Ron's way so he could have a good view of his own dead body, lying there lifeless and broken.

Ron didn't realize who the body was at first, but as he got closer, he started realizing that it was his own dead body. As he saw that, he changed his confused look to the most frightened look that he's ever showed before.

"That's…me" stuttered Ron as he touched his dead body. "But… how is that me, if I'm me? How can I… be there, dead, if I am… right here, alive? What's going on?"

"You died, Ron," said Harry. Ron's face turned pale, but Harry continued. "You died when the Vampaneze stabbed you."

"But I'm not dead," replied Ron. "I'm standing right here!"

"You're a Little Person," said Harkat speaking to Ron.

"I'm a what?" Ron asked.

"A Little Person," continued Harkat. "You're a ghost that has been brought back from the dead by Mr. Tiny. He didn't tell you any of that when he brought you back?"

"That last thing I remember," said Ron. "is fighting those Vampaneze."

"Are you sure that's all you remember?"

"Yea… wait no." said Ron. "I'm starting to remember as time goes by. Yes! I remember everything! I'm supposed to remember everything! He made me remember everything on purpose! That man with the glasses, Mr. Tiny, he rescued me. Right after I was stabbed, I was in this place. It was very hellish. I was miserable and I was only dwelling on all the bad things I did. It didn't really seem like I had a body. I didn't know where I was, but it seemed like I was in a very lifeless lake…"

Darren immediately knew what Ron was talking about, even though Ron didn't know himself. When Ron died, his soul never left Earth's pull and had been sent to the Lake of Souls.

"It was torture," continued Ron. "but then some people in blue hoods fished me out of the lake and that Tiny man was with them. He told me that I died, but that my soul was not able to leave Earth and go to this 'paradise' place. He said I was in my own hell because I was always jealous of Harry and all the fame he has. I felt guilty and it was eating me alive. I thought you all hated me and was glad that I was dead, so my soul never left Earth."

Everyone was crying now. Harry felt a lot of guilt for how Ron was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ron looking at him. "I'm sorry for being jealous."

"Don't be sorry, Ron," said Harry. "You shouldn't be feeling guilty. No one would _ever_ want you dead. Honestly, when you died, Hermione was weeping like crazy and I thought I was gonna go mad!"

Ron chuckled. He walked up to Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry hugged back. Even though Ron looked a lot different now, even though Ron had an ugly, grey, stitched together face like all the other Little People, Harry was still able to see the old Ron in him.

After hugging Harry, Ron walked up to the silent and zombie faced Hermione and hugged her. Hermione stood there not knowing what to do.

"Ron," Hermione said softly. "I don't… Ron! You're alive!"

Hermione was so excited that she picked Ron up, and even though he didn't look a thing like he used to and was now an ugly creature, Hermione kissed him on the cheek. After she pulled away, Ron stood there smiling.

Hermione was about to hug him again when Mrs. Weasley pushed her out of the way. Mrs. Weasley ran to her Little Person son and hugged him. Then Ginny hugged Ron, and then Fred did the same.

"Ronald!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "I thought I lost you too. First Arthur died, then George died, and then I saw you dead, but you're not…your alive!"

"Wait!" said Ron. "Dad and George are dead?"

No one answered. Ron walked off and saw the body of his dad and brother. He was too shocked to believe it.

"I can't believe they're dead," said Ron. "I am going to kill those Vampaneze! First they kill me, and then they try killing my family. No sir! They will rue the day they tried messing with the Weasley's!"

Everyone smiled at Ron's courage that he had never had as a human.

"Sorry to break up your reconciliation," said Mr. Crepsley. "but our enemies are out there and I do not plan on sitting here doing nothing. As much as I despise Desmond Tiny, he said our chance of victory is higher if we join forces with you, so that is what I plan to do, of course, that is if you accept.

Everyone looked at Mr. Crepsley and at his triumphant face.

"Yes," said Harry. "We do accept. We will be honored to team up with the vampires, but if we are to officially team up, you have to meet with Dumbledore. You have already earned the respect of everyone here, but if you really want to earn the respect of the rest wizards on our side, all you need to do is earn the respect of Dumbledore, which I'm sure we'll be easy."

"So where do we go?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "That Hogwarts place?

"No," said Harry. "You need to go to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. There you will meet all the people who fight against Voldemort. Once we're there, we'll get word to Dumbledore to come."

"Where is this headquarters that you speak of?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

Harry hesitated.

"I…I can't say," said Harry. Mr. Crepsley's eyebrows rose. "There is a protection on the place. Even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't. It's impossible. The protection that is on it makes it unplottable. The only person that can reveal its whereabouts is the Secret Keeper, and that's Dumbledore. If Dumbledore never reveals the secret of its whereabouts, then it will remain safe."

"How are we supposed to get inside if what's-his-face has never revealed its whereabouts?" asked Vancha.

"Well," said Harry. "He's revealed it to certain people. The people he reveals it to can get in and out of the place because they know the secret, they just can't tell anybody."

All the vampires and Harkat were confused, but they left it that.

"That is a precise and confusing bit of magic, Potter," said Mr. Crepsley. "But I like it. You guys are well trained. Let us go form an alliance!"

As they started to walk off, Harkat called Ron back.

"Wait," said Harkat giving Ron a doctor's mask. "You will need it. The air is poisonous to us. You have to wear this mask to live."

Ron hesitated, but took the mask and put it on. Once he did, everyone left to go to "Number 12, Grimmauld Place" to see Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

On the way to Grimmauld Place, Ron had been wondering if he could still do magic as a Little Person.

"I doubt it," said Harkat. Everyone looked at him surprised. "I used to be a vampire before I died, but I don't have vampire abilities anymore."

"Here let's test it out," said an excited Fred. Fred gave Ron his wand and told him to try shouting a spell.

Ron waved the wand and muttered all the spells he could think of, but nothing happened.

"It looks like Harkat's right," said Ron disappointed. "I can't do magic."

"Don't be disappointed," said Harkat. "Even though you can't do magic, you still have the powers of a Little Person. You can fight and you have extra strength."

Ron smiled at the thought of being macho, like a real man…

A few hours later they all finally made it to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were staring straight at the house, but Mr. Crepsley, Darren, Vancha and Harkat could not see it.

Harry took out a piece of paper that had been given to him many years before. He then gave it to Darren all folded up.

"Don't unfold it yet," demanded Harry. "Wait…"

After waiting for the right time, Harry told them to unfold it and to read the message out loud.

Darren unfolded the note, and with Vancha, Harkat, and Mr. Crepsley by his side, he read the note with Albus Dumbledore's handwriting on it.

"_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place"_

As soon as the letter was read, a house appeared out of nowhere (well, for the vampires and little person it came out of nowhere) and shined brightly in front of everyone's eyes.

"Let's go in" said Harry.

They all entered the house single filed. Harry was in front, followed by Ron, then Hermione, then Mrs. Weasley, then Fred and Ginny, then Mr. Crepsley and Darren, and then Harkat and Vancha at the rear.

They all followed Harry into the kitchen, and reading the daily prophet at the table, was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" smiled Harry.

"Harry!" said Sirius. Sirius ran to Harry and gave him a big hug. They hugged for a few seconds until Sirius saw the people behind Harry. Sirius knew who the Weasley's were, but he had no idea who the Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, Darren, or Harkat were.

"Who are you?" asked a protective Sirius to the vampires and little person.

They were also protective in return, but Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, Darren, and Harkat each introduced themselves. Before they told Sirius who they were, Harry cut in.

"Is anybody else in the Order here?" asked Harry. "I think it would be better if everybody was here when they tell you who they are."

"Well, Bill and Tonks are upstairs," said Sirius. "But no one else is here. Remus should be coming tonight, as well as Moody, Kingsley, and McGonagall."

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "He needs to be here."

"We can send word to get him here."

"Yes," said Harry. "Do that."

* * *

After a couple hours, everyone who was supposed to be there was there, except Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley was making dinner while everyone else sat at the table. Lupin and Tonks were sitting at a corner of the dinner table, while Bill and Moody sat talking with McGonagall. Sirius was at the head of the table next to Harry who was next to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred. The only people at the table who didn't look in place were Darren, Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat, who everyone that saw them regarded them with suspicion.

"Okay everyone!" yelled Sirius. "Harry has some news for us about his 'guests'."

Sirius gestured towards the vampires and everyone looked at them.

"Well," said Harry. "I don't wanna say anything without Dumbledore. Where is he?"

"You won't need to fret any longer, Harry," said a calm, slow voice from the front door. "I'm here."

Out of the corner of everyone's eye, came the most powerful sorcerer in the world: Albus Dumbledore.

"That's Dumbledore?" asked an astonished Darren. "He looks just like Paris, except _he_ has a left ear."

Dumbledore walked over and sat at the opposite end of Sirius at the dinner table.

"Well," said Dumbledore calmly. "Go on, Harry."

Harry started by telling everyone about the vampires, then about the battle that went on at the Burrow, and how Mr. Weasley and George died. Before he went on about the Vampaneze, he stopped himself in the middle and looked over at the vampires.

"I think you guys should tell the rest," said Harry. "You know it better than I do."

Darren started talking and telling all the Order of the Phoenix about vampires, the Vampaneze, the war, and basically everything that happened to him and the wizards the last few days, including the Vampaneze joining forces with the Death Eaters.

All of the Order was too shocked to believe what Darren had said. There were faces of horror, faces of shock, and faces that were green.

"And if we are to beat our enemies _and_ yours," continued Darren. "we will need to join forces and fight them!"

Everyone looked at Darren in horror and in confusion. The only person who didn't was Dumbledore.

"Very interesting young Darren Shan," said Dumbledore. "_Very_ interesting. It just so happens that I already knew about Voldemort joining the Vampaneze and about you running into Harry."

"How did you know?" asked Darren.

"There are very few things in the world I don't know," said Dumbledore. "but this I do know and about your temptation to form an alliance with us."

"So," said Mr. Crepsley speaking for the first time. "Do you accept? It would do us a great honor and if we form an alliance; we will have a better shot at destroying our enemies if we do."

"I do not plan on all out destroying them, except for Voldemort and Steve Leopard," said Dumbledore. "but we still have a chance at fighting them and we must. The lives of every vampire and every wizard are at stake."

"So you accept?" asked Vancha also speaking for the first time.

"Yes, Sire March" said Dumbledore. "I accept, and so will all the Order. But will the vampire clan accept the aid of us even if we accept the aid of them?"

"I do not know," said Vancha. "Normally, they would not accept. The vampires usually keep out of the affairs of man, but since the Vampaneze have joined forces with the Death Eaters, they might not object to forming an alliance, but still, they might. Some might rather die proudly then accepting the aid of magical creatures and live, which in their mind is, in shame."

"I see," said Dumbledore.

"But I do not care!" yelled Vancha. "If joining forces with magical beings helps us destroy our enemies, so be it, especially if our enemies also joined forces with magical beings."

"What if your clan disagrees?" asked Hermione.

"I do not care!" said Vancha. "I am a Prince and my word is law; so is Darren's. What we say goes and if we tell our fellow vampires that we are teaming up with you, then they will listen to us or face the consequences!"

"Wisely said, Vancha," smiled Dumbledore. He then looked around the table. "Does any of the Order not want to join forces with the vampires?"

Everyone was silent, until Lupin spoke up.

"I think it's a great idea," said Lupin. "Since Voldemort has joined with the Vampaneze, they will be 10 times stronger, but if we join with the vampires, we will also be 10 times stronger and vice versa!"

"I don't know about this, Albus" said the untrustworthy Moody. "This could all be a trap set upon by the Death Eaters. We could be walking ourselves straight into the hands of Voldemort!"

"Get a grip, Alastor!" said Tonks. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Me too!" said Bill

"Me too!" said Kingsley

"Same with me," said McGonagall.

"I love it!" replied Sirius.

"Well," said Moody. "If you want to chance it then fine, but I'm not chancing it!"

"There is nothing to chance," said Dumbledore. "These people are telling the truth. Because one, I know Legilimency and am always certain when people lie to me, and two, I am an old friend of Paris Skyle."

"You know Paris?" asked Vancha.

"Of course," laughed Dumbledore. "I have known about the vampires for as long as I have lived, but we have usually kept our two worlds separate, until today. You will need to talk about it with your clan. Send Paris my regards."

"Should we go now?" asked Darren.

"The sooner the better," said Dumbledore. "I think it will best to take Harry, Ron, and Hermione with you. Maybe they can show the vampires some magic to prove to them that it's all real."

"But I lost all my magic," said Ron. "I am a Little Person. I am no longer a wizard."

"Never say that Ronald," said Dumbledore. "You will always be a wizard no matter what you are. As long as you believe you have magic, you can always tap into it. You just have to look deep into your heart."

Dumbledore looked at everyone, and said quietly to himself.

"May I be the first to consider us an official alliance."

Dumbledore waved once, and in a flash, disapparated.

"So," said Mr. Crepsley. "I guess we should go to Vampire Mountain and consult the Generals, right?

"Right," said Harry agreeing. "I guess this will be a fun adventure. Let's go to Vampire Mountain…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Vampire Mountain

"So where is Vampire Mountain?" asked Harry.

"Far away from here," replied Mr. Crepsley. "It might take a few days to get there. Can't you do that teleport thing to make it go quicker?"

"I don't know where it is," said Harry. "So I will not know where to apparate."

"Then how are we gonna get there?" asked Ron. "We're not actually gonna walk, are we?"

"Those are the rules," said Mr. Crepsley. "At least for us vampires."

"Cut the crap, Larten," said Vancha. "We are going to flit there, not walk. The rules of flitting have been relaxed since the start of the war as you very well know."

"How will we flit?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "We can't flit with more than one person at a time on our back. We are only capable of bringing two people, and we are not leaving Darren or Harkat behind."

"I don't mind," said Darren. "I don't even have to go. I can stay here while you two consult the Generals."

"You are a prince, Darren!" yelled Mr. Crepsley. "You cannot step away from your royal duty!"

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I've got an idea," butted Hermione. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "How about Vancha and Mr. Crepsley flit's with Harry and me on their back. Then, once we get to Vampire Mountain, Harry and I will apparate back here to get Darren, Harkat, and Ron. You guys like that idea?"

"I think it's a great idea," said Darren. Hermione blushed.

"I do not know," said Mr. Crepsley. "What if something goes wrong?"

"What other option do we have?" asked Darren. "Let's do it."

* * *

Harry was alone with Sirius in his bedroom, getting ready for his travel to Vampire Mountain.

"Sirius," said Harry. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Sirius.

"Everything," responded Harry. "These Vampaneze and the Death Eaters will stop at nothing to kill us all. Ron already died once then came back, and then they killed George and Mr. Weasley. Who do you think will be next? What if it's me? What if it's you? I don't think I could live anymore if you died."

"Harry, listen to me," said Sirius. "I am not going to die, and neither are you. We have to create a resistance. You're the chosen one, Harry. Go convince the vampires to join us. Once you have, we will have in all our power to kill Voldemort. Then it will be all over and we will be a proper family again."

Harry pondered Sirius's words, and then gave his godfather a great big hug. After what seemed like a lifetime, Harry let go and left the room to get ready for his adventure to Vampire Mountain.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in one of the guest rooms alone and packing her clothes when Darren walked in.

"Hermione?" asked Darren. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"That was a very smart idea you had before," said Darren.

"Um…thanks?" said Hermione.

"Your welcome," said Darren. "You know, has anyone ever told you how truly beautiful you are?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. She blushed heavily.

"Um," said Hermione smiling. "Not…really."

"Well you are," exclaimed Darren. "You are very beautiful and you have a lot of brains."

Hermione smiled heavily and her face was a bright shade of pink. Darren walked closer to her until his face was a few inches from hers.

"You're more beautiful up close," said Darren. Before Hermione could respond, Darren was kissing her like no one has ever kissed her before, and she was kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her body while she wrapped hers around his neck. Darren lifted her up and gently put her down on the bed. Slowly, all her clothes were coming off and so were his. They gently rubbed against each other and were under the covers, touching each other more than anyone had ever touched them before…

* * *

After a couple hours, everyone was ready to go to Vampire Mountain, though for some odd reason Darren and Hermione were a lot happier now than before. Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius and the rest of the Order; though Dumbledore was still absent doing who knows what.

Vancha carried Hermione on his back while Mr. Crepsley carried Harry. Darren, Ron and Harkat were to remain inside Grimmauld Place until Harry and Hermione apparated back. Vancha starting jogging with a slow pace and Mr. Crepsley followed. After a few seconds, they both hit flitting speed and they were off.

A few hours went by. Vancha and Mr. Crepsley were each flitting, nonstop, trying to make it to Vampire Mountain. After a while, they each stopped in a clear land.

"Where are we?" asked Harry. "There are no mountains around here."

"We are resting," answered Mr. Crepsley. "Flitting takes a lot out of vampires."

"How long will you need to rest?" asked Hermione.

"A few days," answered Vancha. "Maybe a week."

"Are you kidding!" yelled Hermione and Harry.

Vancha and Larten both laughed.

"Well," said Vancha. "We don't have any human blood in stock. Maybe, if we can drink some blood, we will only need a half hour break instead of a week break."

Harry and Hermione both knew what they were talking about. Neither of them were happy about the fact that vampires needed to feed off them, but they had no choice. They each grabbed a knife, cut themselves in the arm, and let Vancha and Larten feed off of them.

The vampires drank the blood for a few minutes, and then stopped. Vancha and Larten were getting ready to put saliva on the cuts to heal them, but Hermione cut in.

"We can heal them ourselves," said Hermione malevolently. She grabbed her wand and said a spell to heal her cut, then did the same to Harry.

"Okay," said Vancha. "I am well rested. Best be off."

After another couple of hours, they finally made it to Vampire Mountain.

"This is Vampire Mountain?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" replied Mr. Crepsley

"Where's the castle?" she asked in the same tone of voice Darren used all those years ago.

Mr. Crepsley doubled in laughter.

"There is no castle!" yelled Mr. Crepsley. "Everything takes place _inside_ the mountain. Gosh, Darren asked me the same question when he first came here. It looks like your 'night' with him has made you more like him."

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink. Harry quickly turned his face to her.

"_Night_?" asked Harry. "Hermione, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing!" yelled Hermione quickly. "He's just kidding!"

Harry shrugged and walked on. Hermione pulled Mr. Crepsley over to one side.

"How do you know about me and Darren sleeping together?" asked Hermione. "Did he tell you?"

"No," laughed Mr. Crepsley. "You guys weren't really hiding it, were you? I walked by the room and you two were kissing and cuddling under the sheets."

Hermione's face turned from pink to dark red.

"Well," said Mr. Crepsley. "I am not going to get involved. But just to warn you, Darren is a nice and honest man, as you already know. But he is very sharp and is not dim-witted. He could probably kick your ass with one punch. So I would not two-time if I were you, because he's like a son to me and if you do, he is not the only person you should be watching out for."

Mr. Crepsley looked at her seriously, and then walked off to where Vancha and Harry were.

"C'mon Hermione!" yelled Harry. "We need to go to Grimmauld Place to get Ron, Harkat, and Your Love."

"And who?!" asked Hermione turning red again.

"Ron, Harkat, and Darren," replied Harry. "C'mon Hermione."

Hermione must have misunderstood Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand and in a flash, disapparated outside Grimmauld Place. There, they walked inside Number 12. In the kitchen, were Ron, Darren, and Harkat all alone.

"Where's everybody?" asked Harry.

"They left," said Ron. "The only people here are Sirius, Mum, Ginny, and Fred, and their sleeping."

"Well c'mon!" said Hermione. "We need to be quick."

"Calm down, Hermione," said Darren loudly. Just as they were leaving, Darren passed Hermione and whispered. "You're kinda turning me on."

After they all went outside, Darren held onto Hermione, and Harkat and Ron held tightly to Harry. In a flash, they disapparated and reappeared outside Vampire Mountain.

"There you are," said Mr. Crepsley, then whispered to himself. "Figures Darren would be holding onto Hermione."

"Home sweet home," said Darren.

The all walked into a tunnel in the mountain and walked the tunnel for a half an hour until they stopped at an entrance that was guarded.

"Who are you?" asked the Guard. "Why are you here?"

"It's me, Sire Vancha March," said Vancha. "I am accompanied by my fellow Prince, Sire Darren Shan; former General, Larten Crepsley; Little Person, Harkat Mulds; another Little Person, Ronald Weasley; and two humans, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You will let us all in at once."

The door opened and the guard waved them all in, though he was holding a sword by his side for protection.

Vancha led the way through the Mountain while Mr. Crepsley, Darren, Harkat, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. Vancha walked through the Hall of Khelten Lurt where vampires were eating. When they saw Vancha and the rest of the vampires, they bowed their heads and did the death touch sign.

Vancha walked straight into the Hall of Princes and placed his hand on the monitor so as to open the doors.

They all followed Vancha into the hall where Paris Skyle, Mika ver Leth, and Arrow were on their thrones, talking to a couple of Generals. When they saw Vancha and the others, they all stood up and bowed their heads.

"Vancha, Larten, Darren" said Paris. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were out fighting in the war?"

"We were," said Vancha. "But we bring news that I think all the Generals should hear."

"What news?" asked Mika.

"It's complicated," said Vancha. "And as I said, I want to tell all the Generals, but I might as well start with this. Albus Dumbledore sends his regards."

Paris nearly fell out of his chair.

"Albus?" asked Paris. "He sends his regards? What about? I haven't seen old Albus in decades. What is he doing talking with you? We've agreed that our clans have to remain separate."

Vancha started to speak up when he was interrupted by someone from behind.

"I can speak for myself, Vancha" said Albus Dumbledore as he walked in. "It will do for Paris to hear this from me."

"Albus?" asked Paris shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"That will become clear momentarily," said Dumbledore.

"Albus," said Paris. "I know we haven't seen each other in decades, but I am in war as you very well know, and I know that you are too. So I don't think that us meeting at the present moment is…"

"Paris," interrupted Dumbledore. "I am not here to visit. I am here on business."

"What kind of business?" asked Paris.

Dumbledore pulled Harry in front of him so Paris had a clear view of him. When Paris saw him, his jaw dropped.

"Harry Potter?" asked Paris. "What is he doing here?"

"That will become clear," said Vancha. "when all the Generals appear. Call them in!"

* * *

Once all the Generals in the mountain came in, Vancha started on all that happened the past few days. He said how the Vampaneze attacked them and killed Ron, then about Ron's resurrection as a Little Person. He then told them about the Battle at the Burrow and finding out that Steve Leopard and the Vampaneze and joined forces with the Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. When Vancha said this, Paris's mouth dropped.

"So," continued Vancha. "If we are to be triumphant over the Vampaneze, we need to join forces with the wizards. We already visited the headquarters of the wizards who fight against the Death Eaters. They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix. They have agreed to form an alliance. Now all we need to do is have you all agree and it will be official. So what do you say?"

"I like the idea!" said a General. "It will make us stronger."

"No way!" said another General. "We are already using Vampirites to combat the Vampets. There is no way we can join yet another group of humans. It's a disgrace!"

"Look at the Vampaneze!" said the first General. "They are using magical beings to fight us! Why shouldn't we do the same?"

"So you think we should stoop down to the level of the Vampaneze?"

"We won't be stooping down to their level! We would just be fighting on level terms!

"But what if it's a trick? What if these magical beings are really the magical beings that are aiding the Vampaneze and they have come here to trick us?"

"It is not a trick!" yelled Harry. "We are not aiding the Vampaneze. I want the wizards who are aiding the Vampaneze dead just as much as you want the Vampaneze dead!"

"I don't believe you!" said the General. "I believe that this is all a ploy…"

"Quiet!" yelled Paris. "This is not a trick! I know that for a fact. I have known Albus Dumbledore for decades and I know all about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I just didn't know that they were helping the Vampaneze! Their offer to aid us is 100% valid, whether we accept it or not is one thing, but…"

"Paris!" said Dumbledore demanding. "If you choose to fight by yourselves, you will pit yourselves up against hundreds of magical beings, and then the Vampaneze themselves. You will not stand a chance. If we form an alliance your chance of winning the war is a hundred times better. Can you really stand by and say no?"

"He's right, Paris," said Vancha. "We need to team up with them. It's the only way for us to end triumphant. Darren and Larten both agree with me, right?"

"I do agree with Vancha," said Mr. Crepsley. "We need to do this."

"I also agree," said Darren.

"What about you, Mika?" asked Vancha. "What do you say about this?"

"Well," said Mika. "I would normally say no, but since the Vampaneze are using magical beings, we need to counteract it. My answer is yes!"

"Same with me!" yelled Arrow. "Let's join Dumbledore and his wizards and we will teach the Vampaneze not to mess with us! We'll kill every last one of them!"

"What do the Generals say?" asked Vancha. "All in favor of forming an alliance?"

Most of the Generals raised their hands; over 90%.

"I guess its official then." said Paris. "We are officially joining forces with Dumbledore to fight the Vampaneze!"

"I'm glad to hear it Paris," said Dumbledore. "We have plenty of things to talk about. You will need to talk to the members of the Order of the Phoenix to plan strategy, because you know the Death Eaters and the Vampaneze are."

"Then let's get to it, Albus!" yelled Paris. "There's a fight ahead of us and we need to be ready for it…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Lord Voldemort and Steve Leopard II

_**The following takes place during the chapter "Number 12 Grimmauld Place", basically the same time Harry and the others go to Grimmauld Place to talk to the Order of the Phoenix. **_

Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were at Malfoy Manor, waiting for the results of the battle. Voldemort was sitting with his arms crossed, just expecting any moment for the Vampaneze to turn up with Harry Potter in their clutches. There was not a doubt in Voldemort's mind that he was going to kill Harry. There were only a few enemies to fight and about thirty Vampaneze. He was 100% sure that his side would win. His only fear was that the Vampaneze would accidently kill Harry Potter, but that shouldn't happen. The Vampaneze knows his order; capture Potter and don't kill him. If they fail to obey that order there will be repercussions.

After a little while, Gannen Harst arrived with Steve Leopard on his back. No one else was with them. Voldemort's first thought was that Harry Potter was killed along with all others.

"What happened!" asked Voldemort. "Is Potter dead?"

"No," said Gannen. "They almost killed us. We had to escape."

"Kill you?" asked Voldemort. "What are you talking about? It was thirty Vampaneze to three vampires, a little person, and two wizards. How could they possibly have bested you?"

"They freed those Weasley hostages we had," said Steve Leopard angrier than he'd ever been before.

"So?" asked Voldemort. "How could you not have bested them?"

"They killed almost all of our people," said Steve. "By the time we were able to get to them, we were losing badly. We had almost no one on our side left alive and they were as strong as ever. I was almost killed by that Weasley mother, but Desmond Tiny saved me. Gannen and I were the only ones left alive and if we didn't flit out of there they would have killed us."

"Bloody hell!" yelled Voldemort. "We had them in our clutches! Now they're gone! And of course the element of surprise is gone."

"How's it gone?" asked Steve.

"They know we have teamed up together," said Voldemort. "Your vampire enemies will now form an alliance with my enemies. They are now a lot stronger then before and they are more alert!"

"It still won't mean they will win," said Steve. "Being 'stronger' now than before means nothing. As long as we fight dirty and use their weaknesses against them, we will win the war."

"How?" asked Voldemort. "What weaknesses can we use?"

"Well," continued Steve. "You said that Potter boy has a history of heroics. If we kidnap a friend of his or maybe even 'friends' of his, we can lure him into a trap and you can dispose of him."

"That might work," said Voldemort thinking hardly.

"Yes," smiled Steve. "And when Potter is disposed of, Darren and Creepy Crepsley will be all alone trying to rescue him with no magical help and I can dispose of them!"

"It will not be as easy as that, Leopard," said Voldemort. "How do you suggest we find someone that means enough to Potter that he'll rescue them if we can kidnap them, but will not be protected at all?"

"As I said before," said Steve. "We just need to _element of surprise_…"

* * *

_**The following takes place during the chapter, "Vampire Mountain" and even takes place a little bit after the chapter.**_

Voldemort, Steve, a handful of Death Eaters, and a handful of Vampaneze wandered around the streets of Grimmauld Place, waiting for Harry's godfather to appear, knowing that this was his home as a child and that this is most likely his base. They all had disillusionment charms on them to blend in so if Black looks out a window or something, he won't see them. They wandered around for two, maybe three hours.

"Wait a minute," said Steve. "Voldemort, what's the address of this Black guy?"

"Number 12," said Voldemort. "Grimmauld Place."

"There is no Number 12," said Steve. "It goes straight from Number 11 to Number 13. Obviously it's a ploy."

"It is not," yelled Voldemort furiously. "This is the place! I'm sure of it. I don't know why it isn't here. The only explanation is…"

Voldemort stopped in mid-sentence. He turned around to the house and smiled. He walked close to it, knowing the reason why he couldn't see it. The same reason why he couldn't find James and Lily Potter for a time until Wormtail told him.

"The Fidilus Charm," said Voldemort laughing. "That's the reason!"

"What?" asked Steve very confused.

"The Fidilus Charm!" repeated Voldemort. "It's a charm wizards place on their home to be protected. When they place the charm on the home, it cannot be seen by anyone and the only person who can reveal its location is the Secret-Keeper. Obviously that's the charm placed on the home. So there is no way we can get _into_ the house, but we just need to wait for Black to exit."

Another couple of hours went by. Voldemort and Steve were growing restless. They were about to call it off when someone appeared in the middle of nowhere, as if they had teleported. That person, a girl it looked like, was looking around the area with two adults and another child by her side; no doubt they were guards. She looked straight at Voldemort and Steve, but couldn't see them due to the disillusion charm. The child looked familiar to Steve, but he was too far away to tell. Once they checked to see if the coast was clear, they walked straight in between house Number 11 and house Number 13 and disappeared within a flash of a second.

"Who was that?" asked Steve.

"I dunno," said Voldemort. "Let's get closer."

A half an hour went by and no one appeared again. Steve was about to speak up again when people appeared in the middle of a wall in between Number 11 and Number 13. When Voldemort saw them, he smiled. All were friends of Potter, and all were about to become their hostages. They were Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, and a boy who when Steve whispered in his ear, he knew him to be the one and only Darren Shan. They had two vampire guards traveling with them, but they could be disposed of very easily.

Voldemort, still under his disillusion charm, walked closer to them, and sent a silent curse at one of the guards, which hit him and killed him instantly. He then sent another one at the other guard and killed him within a second.

The Weasley's, Granger, Black, and Shan started to realize what was going on. The Weasley's, Sirius, and Hermione grabbed their wands while Darren grabbed a couple of swords. Steve ran at them with the speed of a creature of the night and tackled Darren. He thrusted his knife at his chest, meaning to finish him quickly when Hermione shouted a curse at him.

"Levicorpus!"

Steve was lifted into the air. As soon as Hermione did this, one of the Death Eaters shouted their own curse which hit Hermione and she fell back. Steve hit the floor trembling.

In the meantime, Voldemort ran at the Sirius and knocked him out. One of the Death Eaters grabbed Sirius and disapparated. Voldemort then ran at the Weasley's and was meaning to knock them out when Mrs. Weasley shouted a curse which barely missed Voldemort. Voldemort retaliated by shouting his own curse which hit Mrs. Weasley. She fell back and before she hit the ground, Steve ran up to her and stabbed her through the stomach with his knife. She dropped to the floor, blood gushing from her. She shook for a few seconds then went still. Mrs. Weasley was dead.

Ginny and Fred were horrified. They each shouted a curse at Voldemort which barley missed him. Voldemort shouted another curse which made them fly back. Voldemort ran up to Fred and pointed at his chest.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light hit Fred Weasley and he flew over a bush and landed face down. He was dead.

Ginny didn't know what to do. Voldemort ran up to her and without a wand, took Ginny's wand. Ginny stared hatefully at Voldemort, expecting him to kill her, but instead, he pointed his wand and made her go to sleep.

Ginny fell back and Voldemort grabbed her. In a flash, he pointed his wand at Darren and shouted a curse which knocked him out. Voldemort then grabbed Darren and disapparated with them both. The only person left was Hermione. Steve gave an order to a Death Eater, jumped on Gannen Harst, and flitted. The Death Eater grabbed Hermione and disapparated leaving Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and the two Vampire guards lying dead in the street.

* * *

A little while later in the Dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort took Ginny and Darren. He put them in a couple of chairs and tied them up. He then grabbed a roll of duck tape, tore off a couple of pieces, and stuck it on both of their mouths.

A Death Eater then came in with Sirius, tied him up and gagged him. Another Death Eater entered with Hermione. She's awake and struggling. The Death Eater took her to a part of the room where there is a pole overhead. He grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled them over the pole and tied her up. He then took duck tape and stuck it on her mouth.

"MMPH!" mumbled the gagged Hermione.

"That will keep you," said the Death Eater.

"Now," said Voldemort. "All we have to do is wait for Harry Potter to arrive to attempt to rescue you. He will walk right in the middle of our trap!"

"MMPH!" yelled Hermione trying to say something. "MMPH!"

Voldemort knew she had something to say. He took the tape off her but held it at the ready just in case she screamed.

"Harry will not come!" yelled Hermione. "He knows it will be a trap! If he does come, it will be without your knowledge or with 100 vampires and 100 members of the Order with him! You will not be able to get to him!"

"But _you_ can get to him," said Voldemort thinking of another idea just in case Hermione was right. "If you agree to my terms, I will not harm you. Get me Harry Potter and you will be honored beyond your wildest dreams."

Hermione spit at Voldemort feet.

"I'd rather die myself," said Hermione. "Then betray Harry and join a son of a bitch like you!"

Voldemort was furious. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.

"Crucio!"

Hermione slithered in pain. She screamed like nothing else. Then the pain stopped.

"Well," said Voldemort. "Looks like you will be just like the rest of your mudblood friends."

Voldemort stuck the tape back on her mouth and walked away. He knew that Hermione was wrong. He knew Potter's weakness of heroics. He knew Potter could not stand by and not do anything when he knows that his friends have been kidnapped, especially his godfather.

As to that, Voldemort smiled, knowing that his plan had worked; that Potter was going to come to rescue his friends, because he knew Potter would. Then once Potter comes, he will be at Voldemort's mercy, and Voldemort himself will kill him…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Preparing for Battle

_**The following takes place directly after the chapter, "Vampire Mountain"**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the Hall of Corza Jarn watching vampires fighting each other. The war was commencing and they needed to see the moves of the creatures of the night so they could be ready for it. Harry was wondering what was going to happen during the war and what the outcome was going to be. Harry was scared at what Voldemort was planning to do. Even though Sirius had told him that since they were teaming up with the vampires, they have a better shot at winning, but the Death Eaters also teamed with the Vampaneze. They were as equal to each other as they had been a year ago, and a year ago the Death Eaters were taking over. Harry couldn't help but feeling the Death Eaters had the upper hand.

After an hour of watching vampires fighting each other, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the Hall of Princes to see what they were planning to do. Everyone who was there when they left the hall before was still there, except for Dumbledore, who apparently left without saying anything.

"Where do you think these Death Eaters are stationed?" asked Paris.

"It could be anywhere," said Vancha. "There's no way to know for sure."

"I say we get these Order people," said Paris. "Bring them over here. We can talk more strategy then."

"That's not a bad idea," said Vancha. "But we have to be careful when we go get them. The Vampaneze and the Death Eaters could spring a trap on our way back or on our way there."

"They have no idea where the headquarters is," said Darren. "It's magically protected. There's no way they can spring a trap on our way there."

"Then hurry, someone go get them!" yelled Mika. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, one of you goes and gets the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and brings them here."

"I'll go," said Ron volunteering first.

"You are a Little Person Ron," said Mr. Crepsley. "You will not be able to 'appratate'."

"Then I'll do it," said Harry right after Ron gave a frown.

"Harry," said Paris. "You need to stay here with us. You can't go chance your life. You're the Chosen One. Plus, you know all there is to know about Voldemort. We need you here."

"Then I'll go," said Hermione sounding annoyed.

"I'll go with you!" yelled Darren immediately. Everyone turned to him awkwardly.

"You know," blushed Darren. "For extra protection."

"You will need more," said Mr. Crepsley. "We will send two vampires to escort you in case you run into trouble."

After that note, Darren, Hermione, and 2 Vampire Guards left to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to get the rest of the Weasley's and Sirius to bring them back here.

Hours went by, still no sign of Hermione, Darren, or Sirius and the Weasley's. Strategy was talked around the hall between the Princes, Generals, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and Harry and Ron.

"Someone should go to the headquarters," said Vancha. "and see if everything is all right."

"That is just a waste of time, sire," said Mr. Crepsley. "Maybe they got held up there. Maybe they are waiting for Black and those Weasley people to get ready before returning."

"I say," said Vancha. "if you guys are stubborn enough not to go there, that we should check the mental signals of one of the guards that went with them to see if they are still at the headquarters or how far away they are if they are on their way."

"There aren't that many people who know the mental signal of the guards," said Paris. "I know I don't."

"Actually," said Arrow. "I know a General who is friends with the guards and most likely knows the mental signals of them."

"Call him in then!" commanded Vancha.

After about ten minutes, the General came in and closed his eyes to search for the mental signals. As soon as he did that, Harry fainted and he was in somebody else's mind.

_A half an hour went by and no one appeared again. Steve was about to speak up again when people appeared in the middle of a wall in between Number 11 and Number 13. When Voldemort saw them, he smiled. All were friends of Potter, and all were about to become their hostages. They were Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, and a boy who when Steve whispered in his ear, he knew him to be the one and only Darren Shan. They had two vampire guards traveling with them, but they could be disposed of very easily._

_Voldemort, still under his disillusion charm, walked closer to them, and sent a silent curse at one of the guards, which hit him and killed him instantly. He then sent another one at the other guard and killed him within a second._

_The Weasley's, Granger, Black, and Shan started to realize what was going on. The Weasley's, Sirius, and Hermione grabbed their wand while Darren grabbed a couple of swords. Steve ran at them with the speed of a creature of the night and tackled Darren. He thrusted his knife at his chest, meaning to finish him quickly when Hermione shouted a curse at him._

_"Levicorpus!"_

_Steve was lifted into the air. As soon as Hermione did this, one of the Death Eaters shouted their own curse which hit Hermione and she fell back. Steve hit the floor trembling._

_In the meantime, Voldemort ran at the Sirius and knocked him out. One of the Death Eaters grabbed Sirius and disapparated. Voldemort then ran at the Weasley's and was meaning to knock them out when Mrs. Weasley shouted a curse which barely missed Voldemort. Voldemort retaliated by shouting his own curse which hit Mrs. Weasley. She fell back and before she hit the ground, Steve ran up to her and stabbed her through the stomach with his knife. She dropped to the floor, blood gushing from her. She shook for a few seconds then went still. Mrs. Weasley was dead._

_Ginny and Fred were horrified. They each shouted a curse at Voldemort which barley missed him. Voldemort shouted another curse which made them fly back. Voldemort ran up to Fred and pointed at his chest._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light hit Fred Weasley and he flew over a bush and landed face down. He was dead._

_Ginny didn't know what to do. Voldemort ran up to her and without a wand, took Ginny's wand. Ginny stared hatefully at Voldemort, expecting him to kill her, but instead, he pointed his wand and made her go to sleep._

_A little while later in the Dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort took Ginny and Darren. He put them in a couple of chairs and tied them up. He then grabbed a roll of duck tape, tore off a couple of pieces, and stuck it on both of their mouths._

_A Death Eater then came in with Sirius, tied him up and gagged him. Another Death Eater entered with Hermione. She's awake and struggling. The Death Eater took her to a part of the room where there is a pole overhead. He grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled them over the pole and tied her up. He then took duck tape and stuck it on her mouth._

_"MMPH!" mumbled the gagged Hermione._

_"That will keep you," said the Death Eater._

_"Now," said Voldemort. "All we have to do is wait for Harry Potter to arrive to attempt to rescue you. He will walk right in the middle of our trap!"_

_"MMPH!" yelled Hermione trying to say something. "MMPH!"_

_Voldemort knew she had something to say. He took the tape off her but held it at the ready just in case she screamed._

_"Harry will not come!" yelled Hermione. "He knows it will be a trap! If he does come, it will be without your knowledge or with 100 vampires and 100 members of the Order with him! You will not be able to get to him!"_

_"But you can get to him," said Voldemort thinking of another idea just in case Hermione was right. "If you agree to my terms, I will not harm you. Get me Harry Potter and you will be honored beyond your wildest dreams."_

_Hermione spit at Voldemort feet._

_"I'd rather die myself," said Hermione. "Then betray Harry and join a son of a bitch like you!"_

_Voldemort was furious. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at her._

_"Crucio!"_

_Hermione's screens echoed in his ear for as long as his ears kept hearing…_

"Hermione!" yelled Harry when he awoke. All eyes were on him and some people came to his aid when he fainted.

"Harry," said Vancha. "are you okay?"

"No!" cried Harry. "They've…been…KIDNAPPED!"

Harry screamed the 'kidnapped' as loud as he could.

"Kidnapped?" asked Paris. "How do you know this?"

"I can," said Harry. "see…into…Voldemort's…thoughts. I… saw him… kidnap them… and kill the guards and… Mrs. Weasley and… Fred."

Harry quivered. Everyone else was horrified.

The General then awoke from his trance. He could not comprehend what was going on in the regular world while he was searching for the mental signal, so he had no idea what Harry said.

"I couldn't find it!" said the General. "I couldn't find either of their mental signals. They are_ dead!_"

"What!" yelled Paris in shock.

"They walked into a trap!" yelled Vancha. "I knew it!"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Arrow. "I will find every last Vampaneze and kill them if I have to!"

"Now," said Mr. Crepsley tranquilly. "Everyone, let's just calm down."

"Calm down?" asked Arrow in shock. "Larten, are you kidding. They attacked us and we didn't even realize it. They might have even killed Darren, and you don't give a sh…?"

"Enough!" yelled Mr. Crepsley as loud as he could. Arrow's eyes widened. "Arrow, I apologize already for raising my voice, but you are a Prince. You have to control yourself! You have a clan to lead. As for what you said about me not caring about Darren, you are wrong. I care so much about him. If they killed him I will be crushed, but…"

"He's not dead," said Harry. Everyone turned to him. "I saw him. He's bound and gagged in a dungeon, but he's alive."

Mr. Crepsley's face turned from distraught to a happiness that Harry has never seen before.

"Let's go to Grimmauld Place," said Harry. "See what is left there, but we'll all go. Then if someone attacks, we'll be ready."

Harry, Ron, Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, Arrow, Mika, and about twenty or so generals went to Grimmauld Place to see what they'd find; and what they found was not pretty.

When Ron saw Mrs. Weasley's and Fred's dead body, he almost fainted. He fell down crying over what had happened. All Harry felt was emptiness, like it was all his fault; basically everything he felt after Ron died. Mrs. Weasley and Fred were dead, and Voldemort kidnapped Hermione, Ginny, Darren, and Sirius and would most likely kill them all. Harry's last words to Sirius were that he was scared that Sirius was gonna die, but even though he said that, Harry didn't actually think it was gonna come true. Harry wanted to tear his skin out.

"Where do you think the rest of them are?" asked Vancha.

"No idea," said Mr. Crepsley. "Harry, do you know where they can be?"

At first, Harry shook his head, but then he remembered that Voldemort was thinking of a particular place when he was in the dungeons with Hermione, Ginny, Darren, and Sirius.

"Malfoy Manor!" said Harry excited. "They are at Malfoy Manor."

"Isn't that the place you thought Ron and Hermione were being held hostage when they were first kidnapped?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Yes," said Harry smiling. "Only it's different this time. Last time it was only a guess, but this time I know they are there. I saw them in Voldemort's mind. They are there! We have to go rescue them!"

"Harry," said Ron worried. "How do you know it's not a trap? What if You-Know-Who is doing this just to get to you like he did at the Ministry?"

"It's different!" said Harry. "The thing at ministry was fake, but this is real. I know it! Voldemort fears the connection between me and him. He does not want me seeing into his thoughts. Everything I saw was by accident, and completely real!"

"Even if it is real," said Ron. "It could still be a trap to get to you."

Ron was right. Harry remembered in Voldemort thoughts that it _was_ a trap to lure him there, but he also remembered that when Hermione said that Harry would come with aid of vampires and members of the Order, he got scared. This was the key.

"As long as we have plenty of back up, they can't get to me!" yelled Harry. "This is war! We can't let them kill our people, especially not a Prince that's a hunter for the Vampaneze Lord! This is our shot to beat our enemies! We need to do this! We have to rescue them!"

Everyone cheered him on. They took the dead bodies of Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and the 2 vampires to properly dispose of them. Then, they went to get ready to invade Malfoy Manor to rescue Hermione, Ginny, Darren, and Sirius… even if it meant the biggest battle in history and the deaths of Harry and the three hunters of the Lord of the Vampaneze: Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Darren…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Malfoy Manor

_**Sunday, 11:00 pm**_

After a lengthy meeting between the Order of the Phoenix and the Vampires, Harry, Ron, Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Mike ver Leth, Arrow, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, McGonagall, Moody, Bill Weasley, about a dozen members of the Order of the Phoenix, and about thirty Vampire Generals surrounded themselves around Malfoy Manor; all under disillusionment charms, except for Harry, who was under his invisibility cloak.

Harry was at the front of the house with Ron, Mr. Crepsley, Mika ver Leth, Tonks, Kingsley, half of the Vampire Generals and half of the Order of the Phoenix, while the other half of both the Vampire Generals and the Order were around at the back of the house with Vancha leading, and Harkat, Arrow, Lupin, McGonagall, Moody, and Bill by their side.

The creatures of the night on both sides jumped over the fence within a millisecond while the Order had to magically hover over the fence. They all walked slowly, closing in on the house.

All of sudden, the front door opened and Draco Malfoy walked out of the house. It at first seemed that he was there to attack, but he was only taking the garbage out. After he put the garbage in the dumpster, he walked back to the front door and went inside, though he hesitantly looked over his shoulder at the people who were under the disillusionment charm.

Mr. Crepsley sent a basic telepathic message to Vancha so that he would know that Draco came out, although he didn't see anybody.

"Vancha says that if we are to invade," whispered Mr. Crepsley. "Then we should do it sooner rather than later so the element of surprise will be on our side."

"The element of surprise is already on our side," whispered Harry. "We just have to be careful and not take any needless risks."

Mr. Crepsley left it at that. About a half an hour went by without any movements.

"Okay," whispered Harry. "I'm going in!"

Mr. Crepsley sent a telepathic message to Vancha saying that Harry was going in, but only Harry. Harry, still under his cloak, walked to a window with Mr. Crepsley by his side. Mr. Crepsley unlocked the window and opened it quietly while Harry went in. Harry quickly crawled away from the window and realized he was in the laundry room. Harry was about to open the door and leave when the door opened on its own and two people stepped in.

"Bella," said Narcissa Malfoy with a basket of clothes in her arms. "What are we supposed to do about the hostages? The Dark Lord just said to leave them here. Why?"

"You know why, Cissy," said Bellatrix Lestrange. "The Dark Lord says Potter will come get them."

"Do you really think he will?" asked Narcissa. "Potter _does_ have a history of heroics, but do you really think he would be foolish enough to walk right into our house and attempt to rescue them?"

"He will not be alone," said Bellatrix. "No doubt he will come with backup. That's why almost every single Death Eater is here today. So let's just wait and see what happens."

Narcissa didn't look happy, but she left it at that. She took the basket of clothes, put it in the washer, and started it. She then left the room with Bellatrix by her side.

Harry started freaking out. He slowly climbed back out of the window and walked to where Mr. Crepsley and the others were hiding.

"The Death Eaters are here!" said Harry. "All of them. They're ready for us."

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "Abandon now and come back later?"

"No," said Harry quietly. "We have to do this now, but we have to get ready. I cannot be the only person going in there. Someone has to come with me."

"I'll do it," said Mika. "If we run into trouble, I'll send a telepathic message to you and you signal the others. Then you invade!"

Mika was a Prince, so Mr. Crepsley obeyed. Mika and Harry got under the invisibility cloak and crawled back into the window and this time, Harry was able to open the door with no interruptions. Harry and Mika walked tip toed around the house, trying to find the dungeons where Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, and Darren were. For the first 5 minutes, they didn't run into anybody, but all of a sudden somebody brushed right past them: Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius walked into the study where many Death Eaters were sitting drinking some beers. Malfoy then left the study and went into the area near the fireplace where Bellatrix Lestrange was, as well as Narcissa Malfoy, Avery, Peter Pettigrew, and of course: _Lord Voldemort._

Voldemort was sitting in the chair near the fire place. When Mika ver Leth saw Voldemort, he had a look of pure fear. Voldemort had his eyes closed, obviously thinking if Harry was gonna show up.

"Lord," said Bellatrix. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We wait!" commanded Voldemort. Bellatrix jumped back in fear, as well as the other Death Eaters; Wormtail even fell out of his chair.

"Potter will come," said Voldemort. "I know him. I know him almost as much as I know myself. He cannot stand by and not do anything as we hold his friends captive. He will come, but with others to help him, and we need to be ready for it."

"How will he know where we are?" asked Avery.

"Trust me," said Voldemort. "Knowing him the way I do, he'll figure it out."

After that conversation, Voldemort snapped his fingers and Wormtail took his glass of ale and went to refill it.

"Go check on the prisoners, Lucius," commanded Voldemort.

Malfoy left the room and went to the basement nearby. Knowing where it would lead, Harry and Mika followed. They had to walk down some flight of stairs, but once they got to the floor, they saw Lucius Malfoy with his wand out, looking around the room.

Harry mimicked Lucius by also looking around the room. Darren and Ginny were tied up together to 2 chairs with duct tape on both of their mouths. Sirius was next to them in his own chair, tied up and gagged. Hermione was a few yards away, her arms hanging in the air, tied up around a pole, and her mouth taped shut. They were all awake and looking at Lucius.

"Well," laughed Malfoy. "Potter still hasn't come, which means we will have loads of fun."

Malfoy pointed his wand at Ginny, and another wand which was in his left hand, at Darren.

"Crucio!"

Darren and Ginny both slithered in pain. Malfoy then did the same to Sirius and Hermione. After he finished, he went up the stairs and out of the basement.

With that done, Harry took the invisibility cloak off himself. When Hermione, Ginny, Darren, and Sirius saw him, they jumped in shock. Harry went to Hermione and untied her while Mika untied Darren, Ginny, and Sirius.

"Harry you here!" whispered Hermione very happily as she hugged him; but then she got mad and at the same time, worried. "But you can't be here! That's exactly what they want! The whole plan was to kidnap us so you can come here and…"

"Hermione," interrupted Harry. "There's no point to what you're saying. I'm here. That's the end of it. Now, we have to escape before they realize it."

"Harry!" cried Darren but in a soft voice. "I can't believe you made it. It was foolish of you to do that, but thanks anyway."

"Harry!" said Ginny crying. She went and kissed Harry smack on the lips.

"I can't believe you, Harry," said Sirius in an angry voice. "You're risking you life for us. Voldemort is going to kill you! Why would you throw away your life for us?"

"Yeah, because it's the first time I've _ever_ attempted it," said Harry sarcastically, but then he grew serious. "Besides, you told me you weren't going to die. You have a promise to keep; I had to make sure of that."

Sirius smiled and hugged his godson.

"Now," said Harry. "We have to get out of here before anybody notices. You think everybody can fit under the invisibility cloak?"

"Of course not," said Mika. "Only a few of us can. So here is how we do it. Darren can climb on my back while I flit out of here, and the rest of you go under that cloak."

"That still won't work," said Hermione. "Me, Harry, Ginny, and Sirius under the cloak? I doubt it could barely even fit three people."

"We have to try," said Ginny. "It might not cover us all, but do you really think they will notice our feet. Honestly, we will slouch down if we have to."

"So let's do it," said Harry.

Harry was in the process of getting the cloak over himself when the door to the basement opened again and Lucius Malfoy stepped in.

The moment Malfoy saw what was happening, he took out his wand and shouted a curse which made everybody fly back. He then ran back into the house, no doubt telling everybody what was happening.

Everyone in the basement immediately knew that the plan had to be aborted. Mika closed his eyes and sent a quick telepathic message to Mr. Crepsley, no doubt telling him to tell everybody to invade.

Harry, Sirius, Hermione, and Ginny all took out their wands while Mika and Darren took out swords and knives. The door to the basement opened and a handful of Death Eaters spilled in. Harry and the others shouted cursed at the Death Eaters. Many fell, but others dodged the spells. The first Death Eater on them was Walden McNair. He was about to yell a curse when Mika ver Leth stabbed at him with a sword. The stab was not fatal, but it did knock him down. Other Death Eaters stormed in which forced Harry and the others to scoot back against the wall. The person in front of all the Death Eaters was the Dark Lord himself: Voldemort.

"Potter," chucked Voldemort. "How foolish it was for you to come. I doubted for a minute if you were, but I knew all along."

"And what is this?" asked Voldemort gesturing at Mika. "He is your only guard here tonight? Wow, I expected more of your Order people to be here, maybe even some Vampires. That's why I had all my Death Eaters stationed here tonight. It looks like I overestimated you, Potter. Looks like I am about to finish you once for all."

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry.

"Avada…"

Voldemort's curse was never finished because the door to the basement opened again and all the Order of the Phoenix and Vampire Generals stormed in, led by Mr. Crepsley and Vancha March. The battle had truly just begun…

* * *

_**Monday, 12:47 am**_

Mr. Crepsley and Vancha stabbed at the Death Eaters nearest, killing them instantly. From behind came Lupin, who shouted a curse at Voldemort. Voldemort fell to the ground but was able to get back up. Before Voldemort could shout another curse, Harry sent a stunning spell which hit him in the back. Voldemort again fell. While he was on the ground, Harry and the others ran up the stairs and out the basement door.

When they got through the door, more Death Eaters were there, battling members of the Order of the Phoenix and Vampire Generals. Harry saw as a jet of green light hit a Vampire General and he fell over dead. Another General threw a knife at the Death Eater and hit him in the face which killed him. Harry pointed his wand at a Death Eater in the corner who he recognized as Fenrir Greyback. He shouted a curse which knocked Greyback out.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione. She pointed her wand at a masked Death Eater and shouted a curse which missed him. He pointed his wand at her and was getting ready to cast a curse.

"Hermione hold on!" yelled Harry. Harry ran to Hermione's side. Before either of them could trade words, a spell hit them both which knocked them down. Harry then pointed his wand at the Death Eater.

"Stupefy!"

A jet of red light hit the Death Eater and he fell over.

Harry grabbed Hermione and ran for it passing many people in the process. Ginny and Darren were in a battle with R.V. and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa sent a killing curse which barely missed Ginny. R.V. tried stabbing at Darren with his hook but missed. Darren grabbed Ginny and pushed her behind him. He then stabbed at R.V. with his knife and sword and got him in the leg.

To help the fight going on, Harry sent a curse to Narcissa which flew her back, but didn't do any damage.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny.

"C'mon!" shouted Harry as he pulled Ginny and Darren closer towards him.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Darren were running around the house trying to either help someone on their side, or make a run for it.

* * *

_**Monday 1:01 am**_

By this time, everybody was out of the basement and either in the house fighting, or out in the yard fighting. Voldemort was looking for Harry but had no idea where he was. He kept shouting commands at his followers, but no one heard him.

As Harry ran, he saw Sirius teaming up with Vancha in a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange and Gannen Harst, which meant Steve Leopard was nearby. Harry saw as Bellatrix sent a jet of green light at Sirius which missed him. Gannen zoomed past and stabbed at his brother. Vancha quickly locked blades with him and was zooming as fast as Gannen.

Darren ran in the opposite direction as Harry. At first Harry was gonna call him back, but then he saw who Darren was going after: Steve Leopard. Darren jabbed his sword at Steve but Steve blew the sword away. Steve and Darren locked blades and were moving at super fast speed.

Harry was looking around the room. Voldemort was in a corner, in battle with Mr. Crepsley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Mika ver Leth.

Harry then saw all three Malfoy's in battle with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Harry got closer to that fight and sent a jet of light which hit Narcissa and she fell over, unconscious. Draco saw Harry and sent a jet of light at him, which missed. Ginny then sent a stunning spell which hit Draco right in the chest. Lucius sent a curse which hit Ginny and she fell over. Ron jumped onto Malfoy and with his Little Person strength, punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Harry," said Ron. "What are we gonna do?"

"Follow me!" yelled Harry.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed Harry as he ran around the Manor. Harry was about to send a curse at a Vampaneze when Harry felt himself rise in the air, then fall. When he looked back, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny also fell. Harry saw who sent the curse at them: Voldemort!

Voldemort swiftly moved past the fighting going on and pointed his wand at Harry.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter!" yelled Voldemort. "You have irked me too often. For too long! Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light came out of Voldemort's wand and was about to hit Harry when a glass statue got in Harry's way and took the curse full blast. Harry had no idea who bewitched it. He looked in the way the statue came from and the person Harry saw made his jaw drop.

It was Dumbledore!

"It was foolish of you to set this all up tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "You will not win. The Aurors are on their way."

"You think so old man?" asked Voldemort. "Because by the time the Aurors come, I shall be gone. And you… shall be dead!"

Voldemort sent a jet of green light at Dumbledore while at the same time, Dumbledore sent a jet of red light at Voldemort. Their curses met in the middle and they both held the connection.

While this all happened, Harry ran to another battle going on between Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius dodged Bellatrix's jet of green light and she dodged Sirius's jet of blue light. Right next to Bellatrix was Steve Leopard, who was battling the person next to Sirius: Mr. Crepsley.

Darren was battling a Vampaneze and a Death Eater. Hermione went to help Darren in the fight. The Vampaneze grabbed Hermione and was gonna cut her when Darren stabbed at his eyes. There was a pop and the Vampaneze's eyes became a bloody mess. The Death Eater then pointed his wand at Darren.

"Avada…!"

Harry sent a jet of red light which hit the Death Eater and knocked him out. Harry then went to another battle going on between Moody and Lupin and a Vampaneze and Death Eater. The Vampaneze rammed his sword at Lupin but missed. The Death Eater sent a killing curse at Moody, but it reflected off of the Vampaneze's sword and hit Lupin. Lupin flew back and laid spread eagle on the floor. He was dead.

"No!" yelled Harry. Harry ran to the dead Remus Lupin, but nothing more could be done. Tonks ran to try and finish the fight that Lupin lost, but it never happened, because she got hit by a jet of green light and she lay right next to Lupin, as dead as him.

Tonks and Lupin were the only casualties so far. Harry teamed up with Ginny and shouted curses at a couple Vampaneze nearby. Moody tried helping them but he got stabbed right in the back by a Vampaneze. He fell to the floor and froze. He was dead.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Darren ran from that battle. Harry ran into the room where Voldemort was still battling Dumbledore. Steve and Gannen were also battling Mr. Crepsley and Vancha while Sirius battled Bellatrix. Darren ran to help Vancha and Mr. Crepsley while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran to help Sirius.

Bellatrix shouted a curse which blasted apart the people she was fighting. She then pointed her wand at Sirius and shouted another curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light came from her wand, but before it could hit Sirius, Steve Leopard grabbed her wand straight from her hand and pointed it at Mr. Crepsley. The jet of green light was still shooting out of her wand. It flew and hit Mr. Crepsley in the center of his chest. Mr. Crepsley flew back and slammed against the wall, moving no more.

Mr. Crepsley was dead.

"No!" yelled Darren.

Darren couldn't believe his eyes. Vancha had to restrain him to stop him from running after Mr. Crepsley's body and letting himself die at the hands of Steve.

Harry also couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Steve had just sent Bellatrix killing curse at Mr. Crepsley and killed him.

Harry didn't have enough time to fret because R.V. just ran into the room and slammed his hook into Sirius's chest. Blood poured out of Sirius. He collapsed on the ground. R.V. was about to cut Sirius's head off when Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sent stunning spells at his heart. The spells hit R.V. at exactly the same time, killing him immediately.

Harry ran to Sirius. He picked up Sirius' head and tried healing the wound in his chest, but nothing worked.

"Sirius!" cried Harry. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

"I…I…" stuttered Sirius and blood poured out of his mouth. "I…am… sorry that… I could… not…keep my… prom…ise."

With that said, Sirius' head fell on the ground, breathing no more. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was dead.

"No!" yelled Harry crying his eyes out. "No Sirius! No!"

Harry thought time had stopped itself. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Harry!" shouted a terrified Dumbledore from far away. "Watch out!"

When Harry looked up, Voldemort was feet away from him, pointing his wand aloft.

Voldemort laughed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Everything seemed to be happening at slow motion. The jet of green light slowly came out of Voldemort's wand and was about to hit Harry; but somebody got in the way.

Dumbledore jumped in the way of the green light and let the killing curse hit him, instead of Harry.

Dumbledore flew back. He hit the wall on the other side of the room and laid there, spread eagled. Dumbledore sacrificed himself for Harry. Dumbledore was dead.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening until Voldemort was again feet away from him. Before Voldemort shot Harry with another killing curse, he disapparated. So did Bellatrix and the rest of the live Death Eaters. The Vampaneze left alive also flitted out of there, including Steve and Gannen.

When Harry looked up, he saw Aurors in every corner.

Harry got up and went to the sobbing Darren Shan, who was crying with Vancha and Harkat by his side, over Mr. Crepsley's body. Harry didn't know what to say, so he went to Sirius's and Dumbledore's body (which were right next to each other) and wailed out. Ginny came over and held his hand. So did Hermione and Ron.

Harry couldn't believe it. Yes, their mission was partially a success. They rescued Ginny, Hermione, and Darren, but at what cost? All the death's that happened were not worth such a small win.

"To the victor," said Harry to himself. "goes the spoils.

It was Harry's idea to invade Malfoy Manor, which meant that this was all Harry's fault. Harry felt tears coming down his eyes. Yes, Voldemort and all his enemies are gone and he was alive; though he wished he wasn't.

But now he will have to fight Voldemort again. _Neither can live while the other survives._ He will have to battle him again, but without the aid of the father figures of his life.

Harry cried knowing that this was not over, not by a long shot. He cried over the deaths of the only family that he had had left. He cried over the deaths of Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Crepsley, his godfather Sirius Black, and the greatest wizard Harry ever knew or will ever know: Albus Dumbledore. All who died for Harry's cause, trying to protect him; and he is protected, but only for now…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**This is my longest chapter yet! Yay! I know a lot happens here, and I just want to tell you that this story is going to end very soon and there WILL be a bigger battle then what happened in this chapter, and there will be the BIGGEST twist which will happen at the end of the last chapter.**_


	15. Funerals and Fights

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Darren, Harkat, and Vancha decided to go to Grimmauld Place while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix went to where they were stationed before the battle, and the rest of the Vampire Generals and Princes went to Vampire Mountain.

Harry couldn't believe that Sirius and Dumbledore could be dead. The greatest wizard of all time and only person who was ever a father figure to Harry were dead. What disgusted Harry more was the way they died. Sirius getting stabbed in the back by R.V., then before dying, telling Harry that he was sorry he couldn't keep his promise, the promise he made that said he was not going to die. Then Dumbledore dying to save Harry. Voldemort was about to kill Harry when Dumbledore jumped in front of him so the curse would hit him instead. Dumbledore saved Harry's life, but sacrificed his own.

Darren was in an even worse state then Harry. Darren's mentor, Mr. Crepsley, was dead. And what was worse, he did not die like any normal Vampire would. He died by getting hit by a killing curse. Normally, that would mean disaster for the Vampaneze since Steve was the only one that could kill him, but Steve was the one that directed the curse at him. So basically it was Steve that killed him.

_How could he be dead? _thought Darren. Darren was sobbing like nothing else. Darren half expected to have Mr. Crepsley tap on his back and ask where they were going without him, but that tap never come. Mr. Crepsley was the only vampire that Darren knew during all of his Vampire life. He was always there for Darren, trying to protect him and decide what was best for him. Mr. Crepsley was like a father to him, and now he was gone. Darren was in a state of shock. Everyone was in a state of shock; Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harkat, Vancha, and Darren. No one could believe what happened, but they had to get over it. There was a fight coming and they knew if they stayed in this shape, they would lose…badly.

* * *

A little while later, they entered Grimmauld Place. Harry went immediately upstairs and ran into his bedroom, crying for all who died. Harry must have been really tired, because in minutes, he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry woke up. Harry thought for a second that all that happened to him was a dream, but he knew in his heart that it was real. Harry walked downstairs to find Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harkat, Darren, and Vancha all sitting around a table in the kitchen. They all looked like they had been crying.

"Hey," said Harry in quiet but sad voice.

No one replied.

"Harry," said Vancha after an awkward silence. "I have talked to members of the Order and the rest of the Princes, and there will be a memorial tomorrow for all who died at Malfoy Manor."

"Where are the bodies?" asked Harry.

"The Vampires have them," said Hermione quickly. "They are using them for some reason that Vancha won't tell us."

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"I can't say," said Vancha glumly. "Trust me; you do not want to know."

"Yes I do!" yelled Harry losing control. "These people were like my family! I have to know what's going to happen to them!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" yelled Vancha also losing control. "These people are dead! It makes no difference what we do with their bodies! Their souls are at rest right now. That's all that matters."

"To you, perhaps," said Harry. "But not to me, and not to other people either. I have to know!"

"Trust me!" yelled Vancha. "You don't need to know! Now just shut your mouth and…"

Before Vancha could mutter another word, Harry pulled out his wand and shot a curse at Vancha. Vancha flew back and landed face down on the ground, his face bloody. Vancha got up and was about to attack Harry in vengeance. However, Darren rammed into him and held him on the ground.

"No Vancha!" yelled Darren. "You can't!"

"He cursed me!" yelled a pissed off Vancha March. "If he wants me as an enemy, so be it! Our alliance with his kind is no more! We're done with you wizards!"

"Vancha!" yelled a shocked Harkat Mulds.

"I'm serious!" yelled Vancha, hatred in his eyes.

"Fine!" yelled Harry. "If that's how you want it. You bloody vampires can fight on your own!"

"Harry!" yelled Ron trying to intervene. "You need to calm down!"

"He's right, Harry," said both Hermione and Ginny, both also intervening. "Calm yourself."

"No!" yelled Harry. "Don't tell me to calm down! I am sick of these bastards thinking they know it all!"

"That's how _you_ think, Potter!" yelled Vancha using Harry's surname. "Not us! You're the one that cursed me! You need to calm the bloody hell down!"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry making everyone in the room jump. "Shut the fuck up and get your vampire ass out of my house!"

"Harry!" yelled Hermione.

"Fine!" said Vancha. "I'm leaving! Mulds, Shan, let's go!"

"No, Vancha!" yelled Darren. "You need to calm down too. Just stay."

"No!" yelled Harry. "I want him out of here."

Hermione immediately slapped Harry in the face. Harry looked back in shock and in anger.

"Harry," said Hermione anxious and furious. "How dare you! These people are trying to help us and you turn on them!"

"They didn't help us!" yelled Harry, tears coming out of his eyes. "Sirius is dead! So is Dumbledore! So are Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and almost every Weasley!"

"And that's our fault, Harry?" asked Darren. "If you haven't noticed, Mr. Crepsley is dead! He was murdered by a killing curse that was shot by one of YOUR wizards. Do you see me blaming you for that? No!"

Harry said nothing, feeling self pity.

"You can't blame us, Harry," said Darren. "You can't blame us just as we can't blame you for what happened to Mr. Crepsley. You can't blame us for what our enemies did. The only people that are to blame are the ones that actually killed our friends. Steve killed Mr. Crepsley, and he's the one I blame. And I swear on my life he will pay!"

Darren's eyes were filled with hatred.

"I'm sorry," said Harry to everyone, though mostly to Vancha. "I am sorry for yelling at you, and for cursing you, Vancha. It's not your fault. I am just upset about what's happened. Let's not part company about something as silly as knowing where the bodies are."

"Yeah," said Vancha. "I'm sorry too. We need each other to beat our enemies. And honestly, the Guardians will take good care of the bodies."

"What!" yelled Darren in shock. "The Guardians of the Blood? Don't you dare tell me that's who the bodies went to!"

"Well," said Vancha slightly ashamed. "They are the only ones that can rightfully prepare the bodies in a well matter. They've done it for centuries. They are a lot better at it than we would be."

Darren was disgusted.

"What's the big deal?" asked Hermione. "They've done it for centuries. They are obviously good at it."

"Do you know who the Guardians of the Blood are, Hermione?" asked Darren.

Hermione shook her head.

"They are," continued Darren. "humans who live in Vampire Mountain. They supply the Vampires in the mountain plenty of blood of their own. In return, whenever a Vampire dies, they extract all the inner organs to eat."

"What!" yelled Harry in shock. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were also in shock. "The Guardians are cannibals?"

"Yes," said Harkat speaking for the first time. "but it's an equal trade. They're blood for the organs of vampires who died of natural causes."

"It's incomprehensible!" yelled Harry. "Don't tell me that Sirius, Dumbledore, and all the other wizards are having their organs being eaten!'

"Yes," said Vancha. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd react like this. Look Harry, as much as it sickens me at what the Guardians are doing, these people are dead. It won't make much of a difference if they have internal organs with them when they get cremated or not. Honestly, even the vampires who died are having their organs eaten."

"Cremated?" asked Harry focusing on something new. "No! Sirius and Dumbledore are to be buried. They are NOT burning to ashes."

"Harry," said Vancha starting to get annoyed again. "You have to…"

"NO!" yelled Harry. "They would not want to be cremated! Sirius is my godfather. I get to choose! And even though I'm not related to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order who died, they should still get buried. I get more of a say then you do."

"Harry's right," said Ron. "I don't want my family to be cremated."

"Fine!" said Vancha. "All the wizards will be buried and all the vampires will be cremated."

* * *

The next day; the funerals of all who died.

Harry, Darren, Vancha, Harkat, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron made their way to Vampire Mountain, where the funerals would take place. When they got there, Harry saw that all the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were there.

First, were the cremations of many Vampire Generals who lost their lives. Paris Skyle was chanting some vampire prayers so the dead generals could rest peacefully. He said a few words on their behalf, though no one really paid any attention.

The last vampire to get cremated was Mr. Crepsley. When they brought his body out, everyone stiffened. All the Vampires in the mountain knew who he was and knew he was a very well respected Vampire.

When Darren saw Mr. Crepsley, his throat got all choked up. Darren stared straight at his old friend and mentor, knowing that he would never give him advice ever again. That he would never scold or apprehend him when he does something wrong; and Mr. Crepsley would also never again praise Darren when Darren shows his nobility and acts like a true Vampire, like when Darren gave himself up for execution in order to save the Vampire clan from extinction.

They dragged Mr. Crepsley's body right past Darren. When Darren looked at his face, he could still see a smile etched upon the old Vampire's face. Darren bursted into tears again.

"Friends," said Paris. "We are here to mourn and give away to the stars, one of the most well respected Vampires. Larten Crepsley was one of the most noble vampires ever to walk this planet. May that never be forgotten. Larten Crepsley sacrificed himself for the good of the Vampire Clan. May his soul find comfort in Paradise."

As soon as Paris finished, the center of the hall bursted to flames, and Mr. Crepsley burnt with it.

An hour later was the funerals of all the Order who died. Unlike how it was for the vampires, the funeral took place outside Vampire Mountain in a clear area away from animals where all the wizards will be buried. The first to get buried was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who got buried next to each other. No one said anything while this happened, not even words of praise. Next were Fred and George Weasley. After them were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. After them, was Mad Eye Moody. Hermione got all choked up with they called out Moody's name, mostly because it was hard to believe that a man as tuff as Moody could die.

Once they were buried and the headstones put in place, someone brought out Sirius's coffin.

"Wait," said Harry before they buried the coffin.

Harry walked up to the coffin and opened it. Inside was Sirius, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed at his chest. He looked like he was sleeping.

Harry grabbed Sirius's hand and held it to his chest. Tears fell fast onto Harry's face.

"I love you, Sirius," said Harry. "Goodbye."

With that said, Harry let go of Sirius, closed the coffin, and walked back to where he was. Sirius was then placed into a hole in the ground, and was buried.

When Sirius was buried, they brought out a headstone which read:

"_Sirius Orion Black._

_Beloved Son, Friend To All, And Godfather._

_May His Soul Rest In Peace._

The coffin of Albus Dumbledore came out after Sirius's. It was a bright shining coffin, just like Dumbledore's beard. When everyone saw they coffin, they're faces turned to it and almost everyone's face started to become teary.

Dumbledore coffin was placed into the ground, and buried.

After that, the headstone came out, already having been written on.

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_A Great Son, Father Figure To All, And The Best_

_Headmaster Hogwarts Has Ever Seen. May His Soul_

_Rest In Peace."_

The headstone was put in place. People stayed there to pray for all who died. After about 10 minutes, people started to leave. Harry just stood there silently, looking at the graves of his godfather and his headmaster. The 2 people who taught Harry the most, and who would never teach Harry again.

Harry started to walk off with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny when he suddenly fainted.

_"Come to me, my pretty!" he said laughing. _

_"No!" said the terrified Luna Lovegood with her wand out._

_"Don't defy your master blondy," Voldemort said getting angry._

_"You are not my master you stupid son of a…"_

_Voldemort silenced her, he then snapped his fingers and a Death Eater grabbed her._

_Voldemort walked around Hogwarts Castle, smiling._

_"This is fun," said Voldemort to himself. "With no Dumbledore to stop me, I can finally call this place my home."_

_Voldemort walked into the Great Hall and saw Steve Leopard sitting in the headmaster's chair, like a king. Voldemort smiled as he flew up next to Steve. He looked down at the scene as many students were being tortured before his eyes. Voldemort's simile widened. Among the tortured students were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and many other Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs, and Ravenclaws. The people torturing them were Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange who was having fun with Neville. Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins were also having fun torturing people._

_Voldemort was happier than he had ever been. Mostly because he had finally taken over Hogwarts, which he had been wanting to do for a very long time, and also because Harry Potter could not stop him, and even if he tried, he would not get very far because Death Eaters and Vampaneze were stationed at every entrance of the castle; and even if there is a hint of Potter, they will capture him and bring him to Voldemort, who, without hesitating, will kill him…_

Harry awoke from his trance. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Vancha, Darren, and Harkat were staring at him, asking if he was okay, but Harry tuned them all out.

"We have to go to Hogwarts!" yelled Harry. Everyone was taking aback. "Now! Voldemort's there! So are Steve and the Death Eaters and Vampaneze. They've taken over Hogwarts and they are torturing everyone inside! They plan on killing them all! We have to go!"

Everyone looked at him shockingly, not knowing if they should take him seriously or not. Darren was the only one who actually did. Harry ignored them and walked off, knowing what he must do. Darren followed him. This was happening a lot quicker then Harry anticipated, but all for the best. The final battle was coming. Harry sensed it, so did Darren. They both knew in their heart that by the end of this battle, Steve or Darren were gonna kill the other, and either Harry or Voldemort will come off victor. The war was gonna end very soon and one side was about to ultimately destroy the other…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	16. The Final Battle

"Now!" yelled Harry. "We have to go to Hogwarts now!"

"Harry!" yelled Hermione in desperation. "How do you know this is true? What if Voldemort put this into your head..."

"Hermione!" interrupted Harry. "This is real! Voldemort's taken over Hogwarts. We have to go!"

"What do you suppose we do, Potter?" asked Vancha. "Go there and fight a winless battle?"

"It's not winless!" said Harry. "We have to fight them and…"

"Potter," interrupted Vancha. "You said every Death Eater and Vampaneze is at Hogwarts. They are expecting us. There is no way we can beat them."

"We aren't going alone," said Harry. "The Order will be with us and so will the Generals."

"You really think they will come?" asked Vancha. "After what happened at Malfoy Manor, you think they will immediately go fight another battle when the chances of us winning are slim?"

"This is war," said Harry. "We have to go fight! You have a war to fight too. You have to kill the Vampaneze Lord to win and you know exactly where he is! That's all that matters!"

"Harry," said Vancha. "Just because I know where he is doesn't mean I will be able to kill him. I can only fight him knowing I have it in my power to kill him and if we go to Hogwarts now, there will be no way I could get to him."

"So," said Harry. "You're a coward?"

"What did you call me?" asked a shocked Vancha.

"Coward," repeated Harry. "You only fight when victory is in your favor. You don't fight for the good of your kind."

"Yes I do, Potter!" said Vancha. "Don't you dare tell me I don't! I would sacrifice a hundred lives if it means saving the entire vampire clan."

"Then do it!" yelled Harry. "Come with me and fight!"

"Harry," continued Vancha, but before he got any further, Darren interrupted him.

"Vancha," said Darren. "This is our shot at finally beating Steve. I know where he is and I am gonna get him. I don't care if the odds aren't in our favor. Weren't you the one that always said that even if the odds are stacked against you 100%, you could always come out victor? Weren't you the one that always said that if you're in a fight and you expect to win, then you'll have the disadvantage because you won't know what's coming at you? Well, the Vampaneze think they have the advantage, and that will be their downfall. We have to do this! We have to do this for the Vampire Clan, for the wizards, for ourselves… and for Mr. Crepsley."

Darren muttered that last thing about Mr. Crepsley to himself, but everyone still heard him.

Vancha stared straight at Darren.

"You're right," said Vancha. "I'm becoming soft in my old age."

"How old are you?" asked Ron.

"About 200," said Vancha. "Maybe 230 years old."

Ron's mouth opened wide and mouthed the word _two hundred_ over and over again in shock.

"Okay," said Vancha. "We'll fight. Let's gather up the Order and the Generals and then let's go to Hogwarts to kick some Vampaneze and Death Eater ass!"

"I'm with you there," laughed Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron (though holding onto Harry), and Ginny disapparated to get the rest of the Order while Vancha, Darren, and Harkat went into Vampire Mountain to get the rest of the Vampires so they could invade Hogwarts and fight Lord Voldemort and Steve Leopard, knowing that by the end of the fight, somebody on each side was gonna be dead.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stared at Hogwarts from a far distance away. Darren and Harkat are next to them staring at the school.

"So this is Hogwarts?" asked Darren smiling.

"Yep," said Ginny.

"Funny," Darren muttered. "I imagined it to be bigger."

"What? Not big enough for you?" commented Ron a few feet away.

Darren laughed and so did the others.

"So when's Vancha getting here?" asked Harry.

"I dunno," said Darren. "He was rounding up a bunch of Generals about an hour ago. He was also sending telepathic messages to other vampires so they can come. It could be a while."

"Well, we don't have a lot of time to waste," said Harry. "The Death Eaters and Vampaneze could be killing people this very moment. We need to get in as soon as we can."

"There is no point complaining," muttered Darren. "There is no way that we can invade Hogwarts ourselves, and even if Vancha came immediately with us and with the Generals that were in the mountain at the time, we would still have an assured loss on our hands. At least now, once Vancha comes with more vampires, we can fight with the chances of winning bigger."

Harry looked away from Darren and looked towards the castle again. He stared at the castle with the look of worry in his eyes, but also with extreme devotion. Hogwarts was the only place that has ever, truly, been his home.

"What about your Wizards?" asked Darren. "The Order? Where are they?"

"They're on their way," replied Harry. "Many are already in the castle, since they work there, but some are also in the Forbidden Forest. The signal for them to come and invade with us is fireworks in the sky."

They all waited for another half hour until Vancha appeared right next to them, having flitted all the way from Vampire Mountain.

"So," said Vancha almost out of breath. "Are we fighting or not?"

Vancha was really excited. He seemed to be full of adrenaline.

"Oh course we are!" yelled Hermione who was also full of excitement.

"They why aren't we invading?" asked Vancha.

"We were waiting for you," said Harry.

"Well, then, enough chit chat!" yelled Vancha. "My vampires are stationed around the castle borders. There seems to be a protection on the place. We can't penetrate it."

"Don't worry about that," said Harry. "I'm sure I can penetrate the shield if I am under my cloak."

"What about the guards?" asked Harkat. "They are stationed at all the entrances ready to attack if there is an invasion."

"Leave it to me!" said Harry.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and told everyone to wait there. Under the cloak, Harry walked straight through the barrior around the castle which somehow automatically lifted because of Harry walking through it with his cloak. He then walked to the entrances.

There were 2 masked figures guarding the place, each with their wand at the ready. They seemed to be kind of short to be Death Eaters, but Harry took no notice of it. Harry, still under his cloak, pointed his wand at the 2 Death Eaters and placed a Confundus Charm on them.

Harry then walked back to where everyone else was.

"Okay," said Harry. "The barrior is gone. Let's go."

Vancha sent a telepathic message to the rest of the vampires saying the invasion was about the start. Harry covered himself with his cloak, as well as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny so as not to attract attention when the walk in.

They all walked to the entrances. The Death Eaters looked straight at them but took no notice of them. Harry sent 2 silent stunning spells at the Death Eaters and they fell over. The long blonde hair almost fell out of one the masks. Obviously Lucius Malfoy was one of the guards. They all walked through the entrance, but Vancha doubled back and took out his knife, meaning the stab and kill the Death Eaters.

"Vancha?" asked Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"I am about to kill these scum!"

"Vancha," Hermione said. "We don't have time…"

"Hermione," interrupted Vancha. "We are here to fight, and to kill! If we don't kill these Death Eaters now then they might pose a threat to us later."

Hermione didn't approve of what Vancha was about to do, but she didn't say anything. Vancha was about to cut open the throat of the masked figures when shock spread over Harry.

"Vancha!" yelled Harry. "No!"

"Potter," said an annoyed Vancha. "I've just finished saying that if we…"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry. "You do not know what's happening! You do not know the mistake we have just made!"

Everyone looked confusingly at Harry. Harry walked over to the stunned masked figure with the long blonde hair, whom he believed was Lucius Malfoy, but he was wrong. Harry took off the mask to see an unconscious Luna Lovegood with duct tape covering her mouth. There was duct tape also on her hands, taping the wand and gloves to them. Harry then went to the other masked figure and found Neville Longbottom, in the same condition as Luna.

"They're Death Eaters?" asked Harkat.

"No," said Harry, guessing what was happening. "They were put here."

"By who?" asked Ginny.

Before anyone could answer, everyone was shot by a curse that came from outside and everyone blasted back.

As soon as everyone got up, they looked at the entrance as Death Eaters and Vampaneze both infiltrated Hogwarts.

"Thanks for making our job easier for us, Potter," laughed a masked Death Eater.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all pulled out their wand while Vancha, Darren, Ron, and Harkat pulled out swords and knives.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. "You all were already in here!"

The Death Eaters all laughed.

"You think," said a Death Eater from the back who Harry noticed as Bellatrix Lestrange. "that we would be able to infiltrate Hogwarts with all the protection around it? You think that we could take over this damn school with all the Order here and the protection that they placed?"

"But," said a confused Harry. "Voldemort… I saw… he…

Bellatrix laughed out loud.

"This is the 2nd time, Potter!" yelled Bellatrix. "The 2nd time that you were foolish enough to believe a silly little dream! Haven't you already learned that there are differences between dreams and reality? Didn't the Dark Lord already trick you into going somewhere by using the connection between you and him? I would have thought, since what happened at the ministry, that you wouldn't believe any dreams you have into the Dark Lord's mind!"

Harry stared straight at Bellatrix, unable to believe that this was true, that Harry was tricked into battle yet again. Voldemort, again, created a fake dream for Harry to see, so Harry would think that Hogwarts was taken over, so he would come to Hogwarts and break the protection around it, thinking it was to get the Order in to fight Voldemort, but it wasn't. It was so that the Death Eaters and Vampaneze could walk straight in and take over Hogwarts.

Harry, yet again, was stupid enough to believe a silly little dream. He made the same mistake twice. On both occasions, Hermione warned him that it could be a trick, but Harry wouldn't believe her. On both occasions, Harry had a means of finding out the truth without endangering himself. If only he would have used to Flu Network from Grimmauld Place into McGonagall's office. If he would have done that, he would have realized it was a lie and realized that no one had taken over Hogwarts, but Harry didn't do that.

Harry was stupid enough to believe a dream and stupid enough to open a door for Voldemort and Steve to take over Hogwarts and to truly have a final battle in which Harry and his allies were at high risk of losing.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light came from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and barley missed Harkat Mulds. Harkat ran and jumped onto Bellatrix before she could shoot another curse. He was about to punch her when someone stunned him.

Harry, not knowing what was going on in his head, ran outside and shot fireworks into the sky, signaling the Order of the Phoenix. After a couple minutes the Order ran into the castle along with almost every Vampire in the world, which included the Generals and the rest of the Princes.

Harry ran to the Great Hall which was already getting infested by Death Eaters and Vampaneze. Harry saw as a Vampaneze jumped onto an Auror and killed him instantly. Kingsley Shacklebolt shot a killing curse at the very same Vampaneze which hit him in the face.

In the middle of the hall were Bill and Charley Weasley fighting Lucius Malfoy and Rodoloph Lestrange. Lucius dodged Bill's jet of light and sent one of his own which knocked Bill unconscious. Harry sent a jet of light at Lucius and Lucius fell back.

While Charlie continued to fight Rodoloph, Harry ran to one of the stair cases and climbed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady so he could get into the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah! Harry Potter," said the Fat Lady when Harry appeared. "Back so soon? Well I'll let you in if you really want to."

The Fat Lady opened the door for Harry and he walked in.

"Oh Harry!" yelled the Gryffindors when he walked in.

"Harry!" yelled Dean Thomas. "What's going on?"

"Is it the Death Eaters?" asked Seamus.

"Yes," replied Harry. "Them and the Vampaneze."

"Vampaneze?"

Harry didn't bother to explain.

"How were they able to invade Hogwarts again?" asked Katie Bell

Harry also didn't bother to answer that question.

"Are we fighting?" asked Seamus.

"Yes!" yelled Harry. Everyone cheered. "Yes! We're fighting, but you all can't! You have to leave Hogwarts!"

"Leave?" asked Dean Thomas. Everyone echoed him.

"Yes," said Harry. "It's too dangerous! You can't fight. The only way…"

"Harry," interrupted Angelina Johnson. "Don't bother to talk us out of it. We're fighting."

Everyone cheered on Angelina.

"Yeah!" said Seamus. "If Neville was here he would be saying the same thing! Where is he anyway?"

All thoughts of what was going on in the common room vanished. Harry forgot Neville and Luna. They were stunned right outside the castle doors. The Death Eaters and Vampaneze were gonna kill them.

Harry immediately ran out of the common room, while everyone ran out with him to take part in the battle. Harry ran to the front of the castle to get Neville and Luna, but they weren't there.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice from behind.

Harry looked behind and saw Bellatrix Lestrange with Neville in her arms. A Vampaneze was right next to her holding onto Luna.

Bellatrix chuckled.

"Looks like I can finally do to him what I did to his parents!"

"Let them go!" yelled Harry.

"I don't think so," said Bellatrix. "Not unless you give yourself up to the Dark Lord. You do that and I will not touch Longbottom. You have my word."

"Like I would believe you!" said Harry sarcastically. "I am not gonna give myself up! Not in the best of times!"

"Fine," said Bellatrix. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Neville.

"Avada…!"

Before Harry's eyes, a knife flew and hit Bellatrix in the face, making her nose bleed. Bellatrix let go of Neville and he fell to the ground.

The Vampaneze next to Bellatrix was about to stab Luna when a figure from behind jumped and stabbed at him right in his heart. The Vampaneze fell down, shook for a second, and died.

When Harry got a clear view of the rescuer, he smiled

"Darren!" yelled Harry. "Oh my god!"

"Oh look who it is," said Darren. "Gotten yourself into any trouble lately?"

"Ha ha," Harry muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, thanks for saving me."

"Yeah," said Darren. "Well, I was fighting around corner when I saw you then…"

Before Darren could finish his sentence, Bellatrix stood up behind him and and stabbed him right in the chest. Darren stuttered for a few seconds then fell.

"No!" yelled Harry. "Darren!"

Bellatrix laughed triumphantly. She rammed at Harry with the knife. Harry grabbed another knife and knocked the blow away. Harry and Bellatrix locked blades and went on fighting. The way they were fighting was very ironic because they were both wizards and they were fighting the way Vampires and Vampaneze usually fight.

Bellatrix knocked Harry's knife out of his hands and was about to stab him again when a stunning spell hit her in the face. When Harry turned to see who the assailant was, he saw that it was Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Harry. "Thank god you're okay. I was just…"

Hermione ignored Harry and ran right to where Darren was lying.

"Darren!" yelled Hermione with tears falling on her face. "Please don't die!"

"Herm…ion…ee" said Darren, struggling with the stab wound in his chest.

Harry kneeled on the other side of Darren.

"Darren," said Harry also crying. "You can't die! You're the first vampire I ever met. If it wasn't for the fact that you tried drinking my blood, then the Vampires and the Wizards would never have teamed up! You're the only reason we actually have a shot at winning! You're my friend! Please stay alive!"

"Har…ry," said Darren. "Use… mag…ic.

Harry and Hermione both pulled out their wands and performed magic to heal the wound, but it didn't heal, the same as with Ron

Hermione weeped. Darren saw the sadness and reached his arm to wipe away a tear. When he did this, Hermione kissed him full on the mouth, and she kept on kissing him, tongue and all, for as long as she could.

When Harry saw them kissing, he got an idea. Pushing Hermione off of Darren, Harry cut his arm and placed the cut into Darren's mouth, doing something that he didn't let Darren do a long time ago.

"Drink," said Harry.

Darren sucked Harry's blood. He sucked for a long time, and he sucked a lot of blood, but not enough to kill Harry. With the mix of this and of the spell Hermione was doing, Darren's wound started healing. Within minutes, it was healed 100%.

Darren stood up like nothing had happened.

"Oh Darren!" Hermione yelled as she hugged him.

"Oy!" yelled Ron as he walked into the hall. "I dunno if you all have noticed, but there is a war going on here!"

Hermione, Harry, and Darren all apologized and they followed Ron into the Great Hall. There, Harry saw Voldemort in a battle with McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn, all battling their hardest.

Bellatrix Lestrange entered the Great Hall to help her master. Behind her were Luna and Neville, both with their wands out.

Darren ran out of the hall to try and find Vancha, but he was nowhere to be seen. He ran back into the hall and saw Mika ver Leth and Arrow in battle with 5 Vampaneze. Darren ran to help them.

"Ah," said Mika. "Young Prince. You decided to join us. Took you long enough."

With the distraction of talking to Darren, a Vampaneze ran and stabbed at Mika, which if it would hit, would kill him instantly. Darren saw the intent and before the Vampaneze could kill Mika, Darren rammed at him with a sword and cut off his head.

"Looks like trying to talk down to me could have caused you your life, Senior Prince," said Darren. "Lucky I was here! "

Mika stared at Darren, though still enact in the fighting

"I apologize," said Mika.

"Apology accepted."

Arrow cut down 2 Vampaneze with the swiftness of his sword. Only 2 Vampaneze remained in that particular fight and Mika got the pleasure of killing them both. Mika and Arrow both ran off to find and kill more Vampaneze.

Darren ran to where Harry was. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in a battle with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, (though Ron was just throwing knives.)

Darren ran at super quick speed and stabbed at Narcissa's leg, cutting it open. Narcissa fell to the ground. Draco tried helping her up but he was shot by Hermione's stunning spell.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Darren, Luna and Neville ran out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Neville. "Who are all these people?"

Harry ignored him as a jet of green light barley missed his head. Harry looked over and saw Dolohov with his wand out.

Dolohov sent another jet of light which blasted part the group. Harry was sent flying away from everyone. Dolohov ran to Harry and pointed his wand at him.

"Looks like you are gonna finally have an end, Harry Potter," laughed Dolohov.

"You can't kill me," said Harry. "Only Voldemort can. He gave orders."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" yelled Dolohov. "I don't care what the Dark Lord says! I have you now so I am gonna kill you! Screw that Dark Lord! Avada…!"

Ron, with all the energy he had, tackled down Dolohov before he could finish the curse. Dolohov, with his wand still in his hand, used the Cruciatous Curse to get Ron off of him. Ron fell back with a thud.

Dolohov then turned his way to Harry and without interruptions, he yelled out a curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ron couldn't stand by and let his best friend die. Ron felt a weird sensation inside him, the sensation of power; the sensation of magic, but Ron was a Little Person. He couldn't do magic. Ron's sensation is the same sensation the Dumbledore had told Ron when they were at Grimmauld Place

"_You will always be a wizard, Ron, no matter what you are. As long as you believe you have magic, you can always tap into it. You just have to look deep into your heart."_

Using Dumbledore's advice, Ron drew into his heart and pointed the palms of both his hands at Dolohov. A different type of magic cascaded out of Ron's hand and blasted Dolohov. Before the Killing Curse could hit Harry, Dolohov flew back and hit the wall. He slumped down with his eyes closed. He was dead.

The Killing Curse was still flying out of Dolohov's wand. It would have hit Harry, but in the momentary elapse, Dolohov had turned and his wand pointed at Little Person Ron. The Killing Curse flew into the air and hit Ron. Ron flew back and hit the ground, the same way Cedric did all those years ago. Ron lied there spread eagled. He was dead.

Harry's heart dropped. Harry ran over to Ron's body, as well as everybody else.

"Ron!" yelled Harry holding onto Ron. "No! Ron!"

It seemed impossible that Ron could be dead… again. Something inside Harry told him that Ron wasn't really dead. Honestly, he _died_ once before, but he came back as a Little Person. Maybe Ron as gonna come back as a Smaller Little Person? Even though Harry hoped that, he knew in his heart that it wasn't true. Ron, the guy who just saved Harry's life, was dead.

"No, Ron!" yelled Hermione crying over his body.

"Ron?" asked a person from behind the staircase.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny Weasley, her hair glowing, but her eyes teary. Even in this sad environment, Ginny never looked more beautiful. Ginny walked slowly to Ron's body and touched his face. Ginny wept loudly.

"Watch out!" yelled a voice from behind. When they all turned around, a figure with super quick speed ran at them and sliced them with a knife as he ran across. When the figure slowed himself, he revealed his face: Steve Leopard!

Vancha March (who, as everyone already figured out, was the one that told everyone to watch out) appeared and threw a shuriken at Steve, but he ducked out of the way. Gannen Harst appeared in front Steve, guarding him, as well as 3 Vampaneze and 2 Death Eaters.

There was blood all over the floor by Harry. He was sliced in his arm, but otherwise not harmed, but that can't be said for everyone. Hermione was sliced in her leg, Darren in his ear, Ginny in her waist, Neville also in his waste, and Luna in her neck. However, the slice in Luna was a lot more serious. Blood was still pouring out of Luna's neck. Finally, Luna fell to the ground and coughed out blood. She looked at Harry and smiled, and that was the last thing she ever looked at, because the lights went out in her eyes. She died.

"Luna!" Harry yelled. "It can't be!"

Harry turned and faced Steve.

"You son of a bitch!"

Without worrying of his own safety, Harry ran at Steve.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

Harry's curse kept flying from his wand and hitting the guards and Steve himself. One of the Death Eaters shouted a spell which hit Harry and bruised him all over, though not killing him.

Darren ran at Steve meaning to stab at him when he was also shot at by a curse and flown back, though also not dying.

Steve and his guards ran off to the Great Hall. On their way, one of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light shot out of the Death Eaters wand and hit Neville right in the face. Neville fell to the ground and died immediately.

"No!" yelled Hermione and Ginny. "Not you too!

No one could do anything about the dead Neville, Luna, or Ron, because Vancha ran after Steve; so Darren, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Harkat Mulds was in a battle with a Vampaneze and Death Eater. Harkat was hit by a killing curse and he fell down, dead.

"No!" cried Darren. "Harkat!"

Darren ran to Harkat's body but he was getting pulled back by Hermione.

"Darren!" cried Hermione. "You can't do anything. Leave it!"

Out of the blew, a killing curse shot by Bellatrix Lestrange flew at Darren and Hermione. They both ducked, but the curse ricocheted off the wall and hit Hermione in the back. Darren held onto Hermione so she wouldn't fall, but her eyes slowly closed and her heart stopped beating. To everyone's dismay, Hermione Granger was dead.

"No!" yelled both Darren and Harry.

Darren held onto Hermione's body, kissing her, but it was no use, she was dead.

Harry ran to them and brushed a lock out of Hermione's hair.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" yelled Harry, crying more than he ever has before. "You were right! Like you always are! It's my fault! All my fault!"

"Harry," said Ginny as she tried picking him up. "Get up! You can't be like this. You have to help us kill…"

Ginny stopped in midsentence. Her breath caught and her eyes widened. Harry looked at her, then at the knife sticking in her chest. Ginny also stared at the knife. Harry looked behind Ginny and saw Bellatrix Lestrange, holding the knife.

Bellatrix laughed.

"Looks like I am about to kill your girlfriend once in for all!"

Bellatrix was about to pull the knife out to spill Ginny's blood when Vancha ran at super quick speed right behind her. He twisted her neck to the right, then to the left. Bellatrix fell to the ground broken… and dead.

Harry gently layed Ginny on the ground. Blood poured out of Ginny's mouth, but she just licked it off.

"Looks… like… I am… about… to die," said Ginny embracing death.

"No!" cried Harry. "You won't! Not after what's happened! You can't!"

"I'm… sorry, Harry," croaked Ginny. "but… before… I die… Harry… I need… to tell… you something.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I… love you," said Ginny. Harry's eyes widened. It was the first time she ever said that to him.

"Harry…please… do me… a… favor," said Ginny

"Anything!"

"Kiss me… one… last time."

Harry was taken aback by Ginny's request, but it didn't stop him. Harry gently layed his lips on top of Ginny's. He kept it there for a long time. While he was kissing her, Harry noticed her breath easing up. By the time Harry lifted his head, her breath stopped, and so did her heart. Ginny Weasley was dead.

Harry cried for minutes, not caring what was going on around him. Though eventually, he got up.

Harry looked around. The fighting had stopped. Voldemort was looking straight at him from the opposite end of the hall, wand at the ready. Steve was a few feet next to Voldemort with Gannen by his side; both carrying swords and knives. Darren and Vancha were a few feet away from Harry, both of them also carrying swords and knives.

Harry pulled out his wand and looked around, knowing that this was it. This was the finale battle. Within a few minutes, the war was gonna be over and someone on each side was gonna come out victor; while someone on each side was also gonna die…

_**To Be Concluded in the next and **__**final**__** chapter…**_

_Yay one more chapter to go! It will be an exciting one and I assure you there is a shocker! Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you think!_


	17. Destiny

Harry stared straight into Voldemort's dark eyes. There was extreme loath in them, but also extreme excitement. Harry knew that Voldemort wanted this badly; he wanted it just like this; A final fight in the Great Hall. The one true place that was Voldemort's home, and Harry's.

Darren looked straight into Steve's eyes. Steve eye's had excitement written all over them. Steve knew that this was his chance to finally kill Darren, and Darren knew that this was his last chance to finally defeat Steve and have vengeance for all who died. There were no tricks, no leverages, no fooling around. Steve could pull no stunts now. Just a final fight to the death was all that was in store, and the best man was gonna win.

* * *

"So, Darren," said Steve. "Here is where we settle matters once in for all, in the home of the wizards."

"As good a place as any," replied Darren.

"Remember when I did this?" asked Steve pointing to the cut cross in his left hand. "That night, I swore I'd kill you and Creepy Crepsley."

"You're halfway there," said Darren. "You must be delighted."

"No, not really," said Steve. "To tell you the truth, I miss old Creepy. The world's not the same without him. He was the driving force behind everything I've done since I was a child. Without him, I may not serve a purpose in life. I'll miss you even more Darren. I enjoy our games. The hunt, the…"

"Enough of this toad shit!" yelled Vancha. "Are we here for a war on words or are we here to fight?"

"Very valiant of you, huh Mr. March," said Steve smiling evilly. "Well, if fighting is what you want, then fighting is what you'll get."

"So," said Steve looking straight at Darren. "Ready to die, Shan?"

"If that's what fate has in store for me, then yes," said Darren. "But I'm also ready to kill!"

Darren drove his sword in a savage arc right at Steve's neck, which if it made contact, would kill him instantly. However, Gannen was too quick for Darren and he pulled Steve out of the way. When Steve regained balance, he drove the sword at Darren chest, but Vancha knocked the sword away before it could hit Darren. The fighting had now officially begun.

* * *

**The following takes place at the same time that Steve and Darren are having their war of words. **

"Potter," Voldemort said in disgust. "You're here."

"You knew I'd be," said Harry triumphantly.

"Potter," repeated Voldemort.

"You want me here," said Harry. "You want to finish me off."

"I want many things, Potter," said Voldemort. "But finishing you off isn't just what I want, it's what I desire greatly. I have no choice in this."

"That's good for you," yelled Harry. "Wand working for you okay?"

"What are you on about, Potter?" asked Voldemort.

"I'm just asking if your wand's okay," said Harry. "I want to find out if you will make the same mistake that you made on the night that you killed my parents and attempted to kill me."

"What does that have anything to do with this?" asked Voldemort.

"It has everything to do, Tom!" yelled Harry.

"How dare you use that name!" demanded Voldemort.

"I will use any name I want, Tom!" yelled Harry. " 'Fear the name only increases fear of the thing itself,' Tom. I do not fear you anymore Tom Riddle. You don't deserve to be called by a sanctified name. You don't deserve to be called by a name that everyone fears to speak. People call you by that name everyday without a fear in their body! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!"

Voldemort looked the most furious that he'd ever been in his life.

"Well," said Harry. "You don't deserve to be called 'Voldemort'! You shouldn't be blessed in high honor with a name like that. You should be looked down upon and pitied because you can't even feel 'love'!"

Voldemort stared furiously at Harry. Within a split second, Voldemort raised his wand, but Harry was able to raise his wand just as fast.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Jets of red and green light flew out of their wands. The fighting officially began.

* * *

Vancha stabbed his sword at Steve and nicked him in the arm. Gannen crossed blades with his brother and sliced him in the leg. Darren drove his sword and knife at full blast at Steve. Steve blew the knife away, but the sword made contact in his face and made a deep wound. Steve replied with a stab at Darren's face. Steve and Darren fought ferociously while Vancha and Gannen battled their hardest.

Voldemort and Harry's spell met in the middle just as it had done all those years ago in the graveyard, but Harry was a lot weaker then. Harry held onto the connection as hard as he could, trying his hardest to finish off Voldemort. Voldemort was noticing that Harry's spell was getting stronger. If Voldemort didn't do anything, then Harry would kill him. With a quick snap of his arm, Voldemort broke the connection. Then with a wave of his wand, Voldemort created a huge thing of fire in the shape of a snake. Voldemort waved his wand in another direction and the snake fire yelled loudly and flew straight at Harry, meaning to burn him to death.

Darren noticed the fire that was created, but he couldn't do anything about it. Darren continued to fight Steve and slice at him with his sword and knife. Vancha overtook Gannen and went to Darren's aid. Vancha locked blades with Steve and stabbed at him many times with his sword and knife. Steve looked bewildered and backed away from the 2 vampires fighting him. Vancha was about to stab at Steve again when Gannen ran up, knocked Darren down, and stabbed at Vancha with his sword. Vancha took the stab hard and he fell. Gannen helped Steve up and Steve took out his sword. Steve walked up to Vancha with a gleam in his eyes, ready to commit yet another murder.

The fire flew at Harry and was seconds away from burning him alive when Harry muttered a spell at the fire. Slashing his wand, he sent the fire in reverse direction, _right at Voldemort. _Voldemort had a split second to think. He waved his wand at the fire that was sent to him and the fire quickly disintegrated, but not before some of the fire burnt Voldemort's arm. Voldemort quickly fell, clutching his arm. In the momentary elapse, Harry waved his wand and created a huge ball of water. With his wand, Harry sent the ball of water at Voldemort, surrounding him whole. Voldemort quickly got up, but he was already inside the ball of water, quickly losing oxygen. Harry, with his wand, kept the water there, intending to drown Voldemort, but Voldemort was too wise. Voldemort slashed his wand in the air and the water evaporated. Voldemort then sent many jets of light at Harry. There were forces in the spells Voldemort was using and many objects were being flown straight at Harry. Harry counteracted the charm with 'Protego'. Voldemort then let go of his arms and yelled loudly. Suddenly glass was being broken and objects everywhere were surrounding Voldemort and being flown everywhere, hitting everyone.

Steve and Gannen both were knocked down with the spells Voldemort was using. Using his time wisely, Vancha quickly got up and went to Darren's aid. Vancha and Darren both put their head down, trying not to get injured with the spells Voldemort was using.

"Hey you!" yelled Steve at Voldemort. "Stop that! You're stopping me from killing Darren!"

Steve got so anxious that he threw his knife at Voldemort. The knife hit Voldemort in the face and the spells Voldemort was throwing stopped.

Voldemort was enraged at Steve.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Voldemort. "I was about to kill Potter!"

"And I was about to kill Darren!" yelled Steve.

"Enough of you!" yelled Voldemort. "I have had it up to here with you! You're slowing me down and I won't let you. _Avada_ _Kedavra!_"

A jet of green light shot at Steve and was seconds away from killing him. Vancha couldn't let it happen. If Steve died then he would die at the hands of someone other than a hunter, and that was forbidden.

Vancha ran and knocked Steve away before the killing curse could hit him. The killing curse flew off course and hit Gannen instead of Steve. Gannen flew back and landed face down. He was dead.

Steve looked shockingly at his savior. He smiled weirdly. It wasn't an evil smile, but it wasn't a good one either. Darren looked at Steve and saw that he was holding a knife behind his back. Darren was about to tell Vancha to get out of the way, but it was too late.

Steve stabbed at Vancha right in his heart, then quickly pushed him off and got away from him before Vancha could take Steve with him. Vancha bled deeply and fell to the floor. Darren ran straight to him.

"Dar…ren," said Vancha. "You… are a… tremendous… vampire. I… will always… respect… you, even… when I… am in… paradise."

"I will always remember you, Sire Vancha March," said Darren. Tears came out of Darren's eyes as he watched Vancha's breath easing up and his pulse slowing. Vancha coughed for a few minutes, and then went still.

Darren looked straight at Steve, who was smiling heavily.

"Looks like I've won," said Steve. "I've won the war. Now all I have to do is kill you."

Steve was gonna walk up to Darren and kill him when someone yelled from behind.

"_Stupefy_!"

A jet of light knocked Steve down before he could attack Darren. When he turned around, he saw Harry with his wand pointing at him.

"Looks like I will have to kill you too, Potter." said Steve.

"No!" yelled Voldemort. "That's my job!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry before he could turn back around.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and headed straight for Harry. However, before the spell could hit him, Darren ran at the speed of a vampire, grabbed Voldemort's wand forcibly from his hand, and pointed it at Steve.

The jet of green light changed course and hit Steve instead of Harry. Steve flew back and landed with a thud. The lights left his eyes and so did his soul. Steve Leopard was finally dead.

Voldemort was furious at Darren. Voldemort was about to attack Darren when Harry grabbed a sword on the ground, ran straight at Voldemort, and stabbed him through his heart. Voldemort fell back looking at the wound in his heart. Voldemort shuddered for a few seconds, and then went still. Voldemort was dead.

Harry couldn't believe it. Steve and Voldemort were both dead. The war was over. The Vampires won and so did the Order!

* * *

Harry and Darren walked around the Great Hall. They were collecting all the dead and getting them ready for cremation. Both Harry and Darren looked shocked, and both happy and sad at everything that happened. They were happy because they won the war, but sad because of all the losses that occurred.

"It seems weird," said Harry. "Doesn't it?"

"What seems weird?" asked Darren.

"Everything," Harry has a weird expression on his face. "For most of my life I have been fighting against Voldemort, and now it's over. All over. It just seems like it can't be true. It seems that us defeating Steve and Voldemort didn't really happen."

"I dunno if that's the reason you're feeling weird," said Darren. "It's part of the reason, for me too. But I am also feeling saddened. So many people died. Almost all my friends died, and yours too."

"Yeah," said Harry, agreeing with Darren. Harry couldn't adjust to the thought of almost everyone being dead. He didn't want to believe that he would never talk to Ron or Hermione again; or Ginny, or even any Weasley at all, ever again.

Darren was feeling the same way. All the people that started with him on the quest to find the Vampaneze Lord were dead: Harkat, Vancha, and Mr. Crepsley. Darren couldn't believe that the war was over, and that his friends were gone. He didn't really think it was worth it. If Vancha knew what he was thinking, he would sock him in the face. Vancha is probably happy right now in Paradise. He's probably happy that he contributed to the effort of winning this war and destroying the enemy. So are Mr. Crepsley and Harkat… most likely.

Darren and Harry were getting ready to leave the Great Hall when all of a sudden the doors closed.

"Why the hell did they just close?" asked Darren.

"I dunno," replied Harry, confused. "Maybe someone didn't know we were in here so they shut it."

Harry walked up to the doors and tried opening it, but he couldn't. It was locked.

"What the hell!" yelled Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora!"

There was a flash of light, but the doors still remained shut. Darren ran up to it and tried breaking it down, but no use. They both started banging on the doors.

"Help!" yelled Harry.

"Somebody!" Darren yelled.

"We're locked in!"

"Open the door!"

"Your efforts are worthless," said a man from behind Darren and Harry. "There is no point. You cannot leave by any means and no one can hear you."

Harry and Darren turned around and saw a man who struck fear in both of their bodies. Fear worse than even Voldemort or Steve could strike.

"Mr. Tiny?" asked Darren. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think, Young Master Shan?" replied Mr. Tiny.

"To watch the fight?"

"Bingo!" said Mr. Tiny. "Correctomundo! I was watching the fight and what a fight it was!"

Mr. Tiny was smiling proudly with tears coming down his eyes.

"What passion! Great valor! I loved every bit of it!"

Mr. Tiny walked past Harry and Darren and stared straight at the ceiling that looked like the night sky.

"What a wonder is it?" said Mr. Tiny. "Infinite space. It really makes you think about what is out there."

"You're Mr. Destiny," said Darren. "You already know what's out there."

"No really," said Mr. Tiny. "I know a lot of things that most humans don't know about the universe, but I don't know everything there is to know. I would love to learn."

Mr. Tiny continued to glare at the ceiling.

"Okay Mr. Tiny!" yelled Harry losing his patience. "I've had enough! Why have you locked us in?"

Mr. Tiny turned and glared at Harry.

"I want to have a chat with you boys," said Mr. Tiny.

"About what?"

"About this!" said Mr. Tiny signaling with his arms the Great Hall in general. "This has been a spectacular war! How does it make you feel that it's all over?"

"What's it to you?" asked Darren. "You don't give a crap how we feel! You just want to taunt us about the fact that almost all our friends died! You could carless about anything that's happened to us!"

"Oh how very wrong you are, Master Shan," said Mr. Tiny. "In fact, I care deeply for you. Why else do you think I set all of this up?"

"What?" asked Darren. "What do you mean you set all of this up?"

"I mean exactly what I said," replied Mr. Tiny. He glared at both boys. Harry and Darren both looked at him in shock and confusion.

"How did you have anything to do with this?" asked Harry. "You were hardly with us! You didn't set this up. The only thing you did was bring Ron back from the dead as a Little Person. And that didn't make much of a difference since he died anyway!"

"Well," said Mr. Tiny. "I might as well explain since you 2 are so ignorant. Master Potter, you said all I did was bring Ron back from the dead, and you're right. But I did more than that. I didn't just bring him back, I killed him!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "Dolohov killed him. Not you."

"I'm talking about the first time he died," said Mr. Tiny. "Back at the cave."

Harry pondered back.

"But that still wasn't you!" said Harry. "The Vampaneze stabbed him and that's how he died."

"Aww you poor, poor boy," laughed Mr. Tiny. "Yes, the Vampaneze stabbed him, but he was only responsible for injuring him, not killing him. Ron was never going to die. If I never interfered, then Ron would have recovered from the wound easily."

"How did you interfere?" asked Darren. "And why would you in the first place?"

"I interfered," said Mr. Tiny. "Because I noticed that Harry was gonna be killed by Dolohov at Hogwarts if I didn't do anything, and that would have ruined everything. I needed someone to step in and save his life. I had to use one of my Little People, but only one that really cared about Harry and would risk his life for him. I also needed a Little Person who used to be a wizard and who had magic built up in him. The magic Ron had as a wizard was not strong enough to save Harry's life, but if he was a Little Person, then it would be. So I simply killed Ron and made him a Little Person to save Harry's life. Your welcome, Harry."

Harry stared at Mr. Tiny in awe.

"So you set Ron up!" yelled Harry. "He was never going to die! You made it so Ron would get killed!"

"Of course!" laughed Mr. Tiny. "But it was harder than you think. Because, even if I killed Ron, he would have gone to Paradise and I wouldn't have been able to make him into a Little Person."

"Wait a minute. Ron went to the Lake of Souls," said Darren. "He told us."

"Of course he told you that," Mr. Tiny said, laughing again.

"But you can't control who gets sent to the Lake and who can't!"

"I know," said Mr. Tiny. "I can't control that. Even I have limits. Once I killed Ron, he would have gone to Paradise, but I couldn't let that happen. So I took his soul just as it left the body and made a Little Person using it. Ron was never sent to the Lake. I planted a false memory into him thinking that he was sent to the Lake so as to arouse no suspicion. I also made him remember everything he did when he was a human. That way he would feel strongly bound to you, Harry, and he would save your life."

"Why would you do that?" asked Harry. "Surely I am not that important to you? Why would you kill one person you don't care about to save another person you don't care for?"

"Of course I care for you, Harry!" said Mr. Tiny in disbelief. "Why else would I have caused you to run into Darren and form an alliance with the Vampires?"

"What!" yelled Darren immediately. "You never did that! It came to be by itself."

Mr. Tiny laughed.

"How wrong you are, Darren," said Mr. Tiny smiling. "I made it all happen! Remember, Harry? Remember on the night right before you met Darren? Remember when you were with Ron and Hermione and you were running from the Death Eaters who were rounding up all the muggles? Remember when they attacked and kidnapped Hermione? Do you also remember stunning 2 Death Eaters, but missing one? Remember how the one you missed stunned you and kidnapped Ron? Remember?"

Harry pondered back and thought about what happened that night. He got stunned and when he woke up, someone was drinking his blood and it turned out to be Darren. He went with Darren and the alliance with the Vampires basically started there.

"Yes," said Harry. "I remember."

"Yes," said Mr. Tiny who was still smiling. "Well, if it wasn't for me, you would never have met Darren. You know the Death Eater that stunned you after you tried stunning him and missed? Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have missed! I made the spell miss! I made it miss so he would stun you and you would meet Darren. If I never made your spell miss, then you would have overpowered the Death Eaters and you would never have met up with Darren or found out about the Vampires!"

"But," said Darren. "We still would have met up. The Vampaneze teamed up with the Death Eaters. If Harry and I never met that night, we would have eventually found out about each other through the Death Eaters and Vampaneze."

Mr. Tiny laughed again.

"That was also a work of mine," muttered Mr. Tiny. "If it wasn't for me, then the Death Eaters and Vampaneze also wouldn't have met up. The Death Eaters had a shield charm around them the night when they teamed up with the Vampaneze. I simply lifted it so the Vampaneze would see them and attack and then form an alliance. I also made the Death Eater's voices a lot louder than they originally were, so the Vampaneze would hear them and be tempted to attack them."

Harry and Darren stared at each other in awe, then at the evil Mr. Tiny, the cause of everything that had happened, the real villain in this, who was standing there, laughing and chewing on his finger nails.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" asked Harry. "Why would you want to cause us all that damage?"

"To make things a lot more interesting," said Mr. Tiny. "I made it a lot more fun! 2 different wars joining as 1! It was like heaven!

"But we were fine the way we were!" yelled Darren.

"No you were not!" yelled Mr. Tiny. "You were losing, badly. I simply made it so you would have a chance at winning. And you won! You should be thanking me for doing what I did!"

"Thanking you!" yelled Harry bewildered. "Why on earth would I thank you? Because of you, all my friends died! And Darren's!"

"That's how life goes sometimes," said Mr. Tiny.

Harry and Darren couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe that the man standing before them could have caused all the pain and suffering that happened. They didn't want to believe that Mr. Tiny made it so The Vampires and Wizards would meet. Because of Mr. Tiny, almost everybody they knew and loved was dead.

"You're not getting away with this!" yelled Harry. "_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light shot from Harry's wand and headed straight for Mr. Tiny. Mr. Tiny held onto his heart shaped watch and made it glow. When that happened, Harry's curse evaporated in thin air, the same way Mrs. Weasley's did when she shot it at Steve.

"You can try that a hundred times," laughed Mr. Tiny. "But you won't accomplish anything."

Harry did it again 3 times but the same thing happened.

"Ah, Harry Potter," said Mr. Tiny. "You are starting to upset me. I am leaving."

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Harry.

Harry ran at Mr. Tiny at full speed, meaning to tackle him down, but Mr. Tiny vanished before Harry could get to him.

"Where did he go?" asked Harry.

"He's gone," said a saddened Darren. "He won't come back."

"No!" yelled Harry. His 'No's' echoed throughout the Great Hall. "No! No! He caused it all to happen! It's his fault! I swear on all that is certain I will make him pay!"

"Don't try, Harry," said Darren. "You won't get anywhere. There is no person in the world that could hurt Mr. Tiny. He's the carrier of Destiny. He _is_ Destiny. You won't go anywhere trying to get to him. You'll only lose yourself and die miserably."

Harry was crying.

"They're all gone!" cried Harry. "All my friends! All my family! All because of him! I have no one anymore! I have no one that can be with me!"

"You have me, Harry," said Darren holding onto Harry's shoulder. "I'm your friend, Harry. I always will be. I've lost people just like you did, but in all that I have learned in my years as a vampire, I've learned that even if you lose someone, you can't let the loss bring you down. If you do, you will be gone forever."

"I'm not a vampire though."

"I know," replied Darren. "But that rule doesn't refer to only vampires. It refers to all humans themselves. It refers to everybody. Because if you don't follow that rule, you could end up like Steve Leopard, Voldemort, or even Mr. Tiny."

Harry pondered Darren's words.

"Thanks Darren," said Harry who got up and hugged Darren. "You know you will always have me as a friend. And I know I will always have you. You're my best friend and I love you for it."

Darren smiled and hugged Harry back. When they let go, they realized the doors to the Great Hall were open.

"Shall we go?" asked Darren.

"Let's wait a minute," said Harry.

Harry walked around the Great Hall, taking it all in. He looked over at the Headmasters chair; which by now was knocked over. Harry looked around at the first place that was ever his home. The first place that he ever felt like he fit in.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry.

"I dunno," replied Darren. "Settle down, eat some sushi?"

"You don't think we should go after Mr. Tiny?"

"No," said Darren. "We won't get anywhere. If the time comes that we have to go after, then we will, though I don't know what we would do, but for now let's just go."

Harry smiled at Darren and they both left the Great Hall, and then left the castle. Harry stared at Darren not knowing what was gonna lie in store for them. But for now, The Vampire Prince and The Chosen One walked through the night…

_**The End…**_

_That's the end of my story! Hope you all liked it! I know it's sad that pretty much everybody died, but I have a reason for it. I am in the process of writing a sequel. I'm calling it "Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny" It probably won't be as long as this one, but I can assure you it's just as exciting. If you want to read a sneak preview, I put a small portion of it in the next chapter. Please read the sequel when it comes out. And thanks to all who have read this story since I first wrote it. It really means a lot to me! Please comment and tell me what you think and what improvements I can make. Thanks a lot! And also, to"__The-Sadist-Of-Them-All__", the part when Darren gets tragically stabbed in Chapter 16, and Harry and Hermione yell "No!" and all that stuff, I did that all for you since you made that comment. Thanks a lot everybody!_


	18. Sneak Peak

_Here is a sneak peak for "Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny". Enjoy and tell me what you think about it._

---Harry ducked down as a Little Person flew at him with a knife. The Little Person crashed into the wall and fell down. Harry had no time to look at him because another Little Person ran at him with another knife and tried stabbing him in the leg.

"Get away from me!" yelled Harry. "Stupefy!"

A jet of light hit the Little Person and he fell down. More Little People appeared before Harry could shoot another curse.

"Where the hell is Darren?" Harry asked himself.

About 10 Little People attacked Harry. Harry couldn't fight them because they would be on top of him in a matter of seconds, no matter what spells he casted. Harry still thought that he should give it a try. He pointed his wand at the Little People.

"Bombara!"

There was a big explosion in front of the Little People and they blasted apart, but to Harry's dismay, they got up quickly and formed again. There was no way that he could fight them.

"Protego!" yelled Harry.

A shield appeared between Harry and the Little People. The shield was a work of magic, but the Little People were trying to force their way through it which was causing the shield to break down. Within a few minutes the Little People will have a free reign at Harry.

Harry attempted to disapparate, but it didn't work. Mr. Tiny had probably magically stopped the apparation so the Little People could kill Harry.

Harry ran for it. He ran at top speed while using a spell he learned which made him go a lot faster.

Harry ran nonstop for about 30 minutes. He turned around to see if the Little People were on his tail, but when he turned, no one was following him.

"That's weird," Harry said to himself. "I wonder if they gave up."

Out of nowhere, someone clawed Harry in the face, leaving 3 long scratches that stretched from his eyes to his neck. Harry fell to the ground, clutching at his bleeding face.

Harry couldn't see that well, but when he looked up, he a saw a face the terrified him to death. He couldn't mistake the ugly stitched together face and the grey skin: _A Little Person!_

The Little Person stabbed at Harry with his knife, meaning to kill him in one spiteful stab…

_**Stay tuned for "Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny", the sequal to "Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards."**_


End file.
